The Chroma and the Overlord
by Blu Rose
Summary: DisgaeaPhantomBrave Episode 18: After making their way through Yamino and a group of ronin and ninja demons, Laharl and co. make it to Sulphur! A great battle ensues and a saddening event happens. Shall they make it out alive? COMPLETE! R
1. Goodbye Life

Blu: (Singing) La-lala-lala-laaaa!

Laharl: (O-o) What the hell is wrong with _her_?

Ash: She's just happy.

Flonne: Why?

Ash: Because she finally popped Phantom Brave and she's going to play the extra maps now. She totally wants Laharl--

Laharl: WHAT!

Ash: In her party! She wants you in her party since she already has Flonne and Etna. Plus, this Phantom Brave story.

Laharl: Whatever. She better not make me look bad!

Blu: PEACE AND LOVE!

Laharl: Gaah! (Drops dead) X-X

Blu: That's THAT! Now, on with the fic! The chappie is short, so, sorry!

Summary: Ash is the one who was sacrificed so Sulphur would be sealed. Marona kills herself from sadness and unfortunatelyends up in the Netherworld and becomes a vassal to Prince Laharl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Brave or Disgaea Hour of Darkness or Makai Kingdom. I do own the Phantom Brave game and though.

**X-X-X**

There are many universes. . . And many Netherworlds. Each of these Netherworlds has an Overlord which rules. A few notable Overlords would be Zetta, the proclaimed bad-ass of them all, Pram the Oracle, and Alexander, the God of Destruction.

Besides the Netherworld, there are many worlds out there. One of which is a small one called Earth in which humans are at the top of the food-chain. But, let's face it: they and their planet are as insignificant as a speck of dust.

But our story does not focus on the puny humans and their little blue marble of a homeworld. No, our story begins in the world of Ivoire...

**X-X-X**

A young girl is sitting on the edge of her bed. She had lime-green hair with eyes to match, wearing a white dress. Her eyes were red from crying. A dagger in her small hands. Her name was Marona and she was a Chroma. However, unlike other Chroma's, Marona had the ability to talk to Phantoms. This made her an outcast, until today.

When the young girl and her friends defeated Sulphur, everyone started to treat her differently. No longer was she called "The Posessed". She was now recognized and praised by everyone as a hero. She should've been happy...but she wasn't.

After the great evil, the battle was still not won. Sulphur remained. Ash volunteered that he'd take Sulphur to the Netherworld with him, so they could seal the portal.

When he said that, Marona cried. She sobbed and told him that he couldn't go and how she still needed him. But he said that she didn't him anymore and went ahead with it.

Now Marona had lost all of her family. Her mother and father...and now, Ash was somewhere in the Netherworld, where she could never go, and she could never see him again, human or phantom.

(Why'd he do it?) The chroma clutched the hilt of the dagger tightly in her hands. (Why'd he have to leave?) She raised it above her chest as a few more tears came out of her eyes. (I still need him...) The pain was too much for her to take. As she plunged it into her chest and fell off her bed, a smile, of all things, appeared on her face.

"I'll see you soon...Ash..." (I'll be a Phantom...and I'll be with you...)

Suicide. The act of killing one's self. It is one of the greatest sins a person can make. Usually, those who commit suicide go to the Netherworld. But our little Chroma didn't know that.

Her plan was to kill herself, become a Phantom, and find a way to the Netherworld and be with Ash again. Too bad. Poor human, you feel sorry for the poor little Chroma. Who knows what shall await our young friend. Who knows what fate has in store for her...

**X-X-X**

NEXT EPISODE!

Etna: Hm? What's this? A new evil appears in the Netherworld and her name...Marona!

Marona: What! I'm not evil!

Etna: Oh-ho! So she's planning on using Phantoms to become Overlord, huh? Too bad, cuz that's my job!

Laharl: Excuse me? I'm the Overlord! NOT YOU!

Etna: Prepare yourself, evil Chroma! Feel the wrath of Warrior Mistress Etna! Hiya!

Ash: Does she do this all the time?

Flonne & Laharl: You have no idea...

Etna: Next time on Chronicles of the Netherworld Princess, Episode 2: Princess vs. Chroma!

Etna: Another chapter unfolds in the history of the Netherworld!

Marona: She's creeping me out...

Flonne: Don't worry, you'll get used to it.


	2. Chroma in the Netherworld

Ash: You killed Marona!

Blu: Hey, don't look at me like that! I had to do it to get the story along, besides, I like her too.

Flonne: So what are you going to do now?

Blu: Hmmm... Maybe make this semi-au-ish?

Nippon-Ichi characters: Huh?

Blu: Heh, heh... Maybe I'll put Laharl in a bottle. (You won't get it unless you've seen Phantom Brave after you beat it)

Laharl: To hell you are!

Blu: Peace and love.

Laharl: GAAAH!

Etna: Stop messing with her, Prince. She may act stupid sometimes, but she can be a real witch when she wants to.

Blu: HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Flonne: (Sweatdrop) She's even imatating Laharl's laugh...

Laharl: (Angry) WHY YOU--!

Blu: You're such a cute little boy, Harlie: )

Laharl: X-X

Blu: I love doing that to him. Anyways, let's go to the story. Let's thank **Lacto3.1415, Kid-Author, **and**The UselessSempai** forbeing this story's first reviewers!

Phantom Brave, Disgaea, & Makai Kingdom Characters: Thank you!

Blu: And here to anounce the disclaimer are...The Prinny Squad!

Prinnies: Dood! Blu Rose doesn't, like, own Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, or Phantom Brave!

**X-X-X**

The Netherworld. Home to all sorts of demons and monsters. The place wherethose who have sinned go to pay for their wrongs. Like there are other worlds, there are alternate Netherworlds. And this story continues on one of them...

**X-X-X**

At the castle of Laharl, the current ruler of this specific Netherworld, there was a certain Fallen Angel running around, looking for her liege.

"Laharl! Oh Laharl! Where are you prince?" She cried as she ran in out of the many rooms.

The angel's name was Flonne, and before, she was an Angel-Trainee from Celestia. She was sent to assassinate the Overlord of the Netherworld, King Krichevskoy, only to find out (After battling Laharl and Etna) that he died, embarassingly by choking on a black pretzel, two years ago. (Or so that was what was said) But even after her mission was a great, big flop, she stayed in the Netherworld, to see if demon's could love. And over time...well...let's just say she turned into a Fallen Angel since she helped the Overlord many times.

"Where could he be. . .?" The ditzy fallen angel sighed as she walked into the throne room. Sitting there on a Prinny, in the center of the room, was Etna, the Prince's first vassal.

"What is it now, Flonne?" Etna said in a bored tone.

"Have you seen the Prince?"

"The prince?"

(**_Flashback)_**

Flonne came running in with a weird looking bottle with arms and legs. "Hey, hey! Look at this!" She raised it up a bit so Laharl and Etna could see. "What do you think?"

". . .What is it, some new sort of demon?" Laharl said.

"No, I think it's called a...Bottlemail! Yeah, it's a Bottlemail!"

Etna gave the Bottlemail a weird look and it started to shake in fear. "What does this piece of junk do?"

Flonne went into deep thought. "Uh. . . I think you can put anything in it."

"Really?"

"That's what the little rabbit guy, said." Flonne smiled.

"This thing's a piece of junk." Laharl started to walk away.

"Oh. . . Don't say that!" The Fallen Angel said in a disappointed voice.

Etna kept eyeing the Bottlemail with interest. "Hey, Flonne, can I borrow that for a while?"

"Huh? Why?"

Etna smirked. "Nothing special. I just got . . . Something to send."

Half an hour later, when Laharl was taking a nap in his quarters, Etna sneaked in with the Bottlemail clutched in her hand's to make sure the thing wouldn't run away.

"Alright, let's see if you really CAN put anything inside of you." Etna whispered, more to herself than the Bottlemail. She crept over beside's Laharl's bed, making sure she was extra, extra quiet. When she pulled the cork out of the bottle's opening, Laharl's eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?"

Etna panicked a bit and pointed the Bottlemail at Laharl.

"WHAT THE HELL--!"

A flash of white light appeared for and when it disappeared, the demon prince Laharl was. . .gone.

"Huh?" Etna whirled around, but she couldn't see Laharl anywhere. "Where'd he--?"

"ETNAAAAAAA!" A high tiny voice said. Etna almost jumped until she realized who's voice it was. When she peered into the Bottlemail, she found Laharl only he had. . .shrunk to the size of a bug.

"Etna! You'd better get me out of here, or there'll be hell to pay!"

The pink-haired vassal smirked in amusement. "Now, now, Prince, that's no way to talk to your loyal servant."

"I'll talk to you as I please! No get me outta here or I'm gonna--!" Etna plugged the Bottlemail with the cork before Laharl could finish his sentence. She giggled to herself.

"Time for your timeout, Prince." Etna continued to laugh as she walked out of the room. A few moments later, she came across Flonne.

"Oh, Etna. You seem happy." Flonne said.

"Yup." The vassal handed the Bottlemail over to the Fallen Angel. "I'm done now. I don't need it anymore."

Flonne blinked but ignored Etna's behavior. She smiled and said "Okay." She started to walk away but she tripped and the Bottlemail fell out of her hands. As she fell down face first, the living item ran off. "WAAAH! No, come back!" Flonne scrambled after it.

Etna just stood there with a pleased look on her face. "Ooooh, the Prince must in pain by now. . ."

_**(Flashback)**_

"WHAT! You sealed Laharl in the bottle!" Flonne exploded (Not really, but she looked like she was getting there) when Etna was finished. "You can't seal people up in bottles! IT'S WRONG!"

". . .I'm a demon, remember? I'm supposed to do things I'm told not to do. That's what we do." Etna stood up. "Besides, I'm not the one who dropped the bottle."

"But you're the one who caused all of this!"

"But YOU'RE the one who brought it in the first place."

". . ." Flonne was speechless. "Never mind that! We have to go find Laharl!"

Etna sighed. "Oh well." She kicked the Prinny she was sitting on aside. "And I was so getting used to the peace and quiet..."

**X-X-X**

She felt nothing. Warmth, cold, not even her heartbeat. The little Chroma was no longer human. She was now a phantom. Neither alive no dead, but a cross inbetween.

(Is this what it feels like to be a Phantom?) She thought. (. . . Is this what Ash felt? Nothing at all?) Marona opened her eyes and found herself lying on the ground, staring up at the dark sky.

"W-what. . . What is this? Where am I?" She asked herself, because it seemed there wasn't another soul around for miles. Marona looked down at her hand. If you looked hard enough, you'd notice that it was transparent.

" -sigh- I don't even know where I'm supposed to go. . ." The Chroma's shoulders slumped as she looked around. "Um...there." She pointed in a certain direction and walked off to only God (Or Satan if you're a demon) knows where.

**X-X-X**

Even after walked for what felt like forever, Marona was tired. Ah, the few benefits of being dead. . .

"Huh?" Marona stopped walking. Was something running towards her?

. . . Yes. It was a Bottlemail, running very quickly towards her.

"How did a Bottlmail end up down here?" The Chroma said as the Bottlemail tripped on a stone and rolled in front of her. She bent down and tried to hold on to it, but her hand went right through. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm a Phantom now. . ." She titled her head to the side and fixed her face in confusion. "How did Ash turn corperal for a while? He concentrated, right?"

Marona concentrated on the Bottlemail. (Concentrate. . . Concentrate. . .) Her hand started to glow a bit. She picked up the Bottlemail and pulled out the cork. "I did it!" She squealed happily.

Unfortunately, she lost her concentration and the Bottlemail phased through her hands, falling to the ground. When it made contact, it broke and a large flash of light followed.

"Huh?"

A bolt of dark blue lightning struck the earth and began to take form. Something human-like. . . Marona thought she saw a little kid. When the smoke cleared, there was boy standing there, his long red cape furiously flapping behind him.

"-kof-, -kof- DAMN YOU ETNA!" The Demon Prince bellowed as his antenae-like hair stood up and his eyes glowed red. "When I find her, I'm gonna tear her apart!" Laharl said to himself, though Marona could still hear him.

"Um..." She sweatdropped.

Laharl stared at Marona. "Eh? Who the heck are you!" He then noticed her appearance and took as. . . "A human? MORE HUMANS IN MY NETHERWORLD?"

The Chroma blinked. "Um, excuse me? Could you tell me who are and where I am, exactly?"

"Eh? You don't know me? Fine! I am Laharl, Overlord and Supreme Ruler of the Netherworld. HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"N-netherworld! I didn't mean to end up here!" Marona shivered in fear. (What went wrong?)

(Hmm. . . ) "I sense a strange energy coming from you. A strong one. . . I think I'll make you my vassal." The Demon Prince smirked.

Marona's eyes were reduced to small white dots. She started to panic. "What! I don't want to be your vassal!"

Too bad our little Chroma didn't know that. . . Prince Laharl always gets what he wants, no matter what. Laharl smirked. "Too bad! Prepare for a life of servitude! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**X-X-X**

_Next episode!_

_Flonne: I am Flonne, Guardian of Love! Protecter of Affections in the Netherworld! When a young girl named Marona is about to kill herself to reunite with her beloved Ash, can I stop her in time?_

_Marona: Not her too!_

_Laharl: Great, the Love Freak's prattling on about that "Love" crap again. . ._

_Ash: And I thought Marona was already dead._

_Blu (She just appeared outta nowhere): None of Disgaea episode intros make sense, you know._

_Flonne: And it turns out, the evil Laharl is the one making her do this, so he can take her soul and turn her into his bride!_

_Laharl & Marona: WHAT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!_

_Etna: Wow, Prince. Maybe you are like your father after all._

_Laharl: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SOME PUNY HUMAN!"_

_Flonne: Next time on Love Guardian FLonne, episode three: Love and life and the pursuit of justice!_

_Flonne: Let a little love in your heart!_

_Laharl: That's it! OVERLORD'S WRATH!_

_Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_Blu: Tune in next time, kiddies! (Gets hit by Laharl) Ack!_


	3. The Overlord's new vassal

Blu: (Has her eyes glued to the TV screen) AHA! Take THAT Laharl!

Laharl: What the heck is she doing?

Ash: Oh, she's trying to beat you in Phantom Brave.

Etna: Which really makes no sense, since she's tried like over ten times already and still hasn't won.

Blu: Dammit! He killed me again!

Etna: (Throws a Prinny at Blu's head) Get on with the story!

Blu: Alright! Sheesh! -ahem- I do not own Disgaea: Hour of Darkness or Phantom Brave, but I do have a copy of the game!

Marona: Hey, aren't Prinnies supposed to explode when you throw them?

Blu & Nippon-Ichi characters: Uh-oh.

SFX: **KABOOOOOOOM!**

**X-X-X**

**Thanx to: Slayerz(His review made me want to finish this chapter faster! Go read his story Demon Brave in return since it was half the inspiration for this fic!), Shadow Rave, Kid-author, The Useless Sempai, and osilus(go ask Slayerz the same thing cuz, I don't know.)**

**X-X-X**

Phantoms, those whose souls stay in the human plane. Usually, those who die either get sent to the Netherworld (Or "Purgatory" or "Hell" and whatever names mortals call it) or Celestia (Known to humans as Heaven). But Phantoms are a different case.

Phantoms are souls whose desire to stay in the living world is so strong, they get stuck in between. They're neither living, nor are they dead. They are seen as monsters among the living and are the oddities of the dead...

**X-X-X**

"Prepare for a lifetime of servitude! Haaahahahaha!" Laharl laughed evily as he pulled out his blade.

Marona started to shake in fear. "W-wait! Can't we talk this out?"

Unfortunately, Laharl wouldn't listen. "Ready or not, here I come!" He lunged forward at blinding speed. Marona, without knowing it, turned intangible the moment before Laharl's sword plunged into her. The demon's eyes widened as he cut the once human girl at the waist and found that she wasn't bleeding to death or was seperated from her lower half.

"What the--!" Laharl jumped back and started at Marona. (How did she do that? Was it a trick or--?) He then noticed how she looked somewhat transparent. "Of course..." He said to himself.

Marona was still confused. "Wha,what just happened?" (Shouldn't his attack have done something to me? Maybe he can't hit me because I'm a Phantom...)

"This shall be interesting." Laharl smirked. "You! Human girl! Are you dead or alive? C'mon, spit it out!"

"Um...yes and no..."

"Eh? Well is it yes or no? Spit it out!" Laharl exclaimed. "Quit stalling!"

"I don't know! Dead, I think..." Marona had a big question floating above her head.

"Well, whatever tricks you're using, they're going to stop here and now!" The Overlord raised his hands in the air; dozens of large balls of demonic energy appeared overhead. "Overlord's Wrath!" As he let his arms down, the energy balls came towards Marona.

The young Chroma could only watch as what seemed to be her doom approached. (Uh-oh!)

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, Etna and Flonne, along with the Prinny Squad, were wandering about in the same region, looking for him.

"Where do you think that Bottlemail went to?" Flonne asked Etna. "The Gatekeeper said it came to this place."

"If I knew, I would've told you." (Not!) Etna thought. If the Bottlemail was found, then Laharl was found. And if Laharl was found...she was in for one hell of a headache...

A loud explosion followed. **KABOOOOOOOOOM!**

Flonne almost jumped out of her skin and Etna was in slight shock.

"Dooood!" The Prinnies said. "What was that?"

"Uh-oh. That sounds like something the prince would do." Etna stated.

"Do you think?" Flonne asked.

"Oh yeah. The Prince'll definitely be so mad that he'll wanna kill somebody. I'd hate to be the guy that found him..."

**X-X-X**

If you were in Marona's place at that moment, you would probably say something like "Oh crap! I'm going to die!" and then start running around in circles, screaming like a chicken that had its head cut off before you get burned to ashes.

But Marona didn't even let out a peep. Probably because she was too scared to say a word. She just stood there as Laharl's attack hit its target.

After the explosion, a huge crater was was made as the result of Laharl's devastating attack, with Marona at the bottom of it.

Laharl stood there at the crater's edge, looking triumphant, his arms folded across his chest. "Heh heh...Haaahahahaha! I feel a little better now. Now all that's left is to get back at Etna for her insolence!" The Overlord stopped his rantig and looked down into the crater. "Guess she wasn't as strong as me." The human girl was still there, acting unconscious. (How foolish...)

**X-X-X**

The attack hadn't harmed Marona in any way, of course. She WAS a Phantom afterall., and she couldn't feel things--like Laharl's attack--otherwise, if she were human, she'd have died.

But that didn't mean she couldn't try and trick him... (Maybe, if he thinks I'm dead, he'll leave me alone..." Marona thought.

"Hey, human-girl. Wake up." Laharl ordered. "I know you're okay."

(Guess it didn't work... Well he did think I was dead...) Marona's eyes fluttered open and she sighed. Laharl stood there, smirking. "Oh no" the Chroma sighed again as she stood up and dusted herself off. Her shoulder's slumped slightly as she said "Marona--Phantom Chroma-- at your service...uh,...um... What was your name again?"

A vein appeared on Laharl's head. "I told you! Laharl, Overlord of the Netherworld! But "King" would sound much better."

"..." Marona had a frown on her face, her aura overflowed with sadness. (Now what? If I'm stuck here with this...Overlord, I may not get the chance to find Ash...)

"Laharl!" The two looked up and saw Etna and Flonne. "We've finally found you!" Flonne proclaimed happily. While Etna looked less than thrilled.

(He's gonna start right--)

"ETNAAAAAA! C'mere so I can RIP your throat out!" Laharl yelled angrily.

(Now...) Etna thought with a sigh. "Y'know Prince, you shouldn't do that."

"And why not!"

Etna smiled. A feature that surely meant some form of trouble was ahead. "Because...I still have that picture..." The pink-haired demon purred.

Laharl's eyes widened. "You don't mean--?"

"Yup." Etna nodded. "The picture of you--"

"SHUT UP!" Laharl interrupted. "Fine. Your life is spared for now, but next time..." Usually, Laharl would've done harm to Etna, if it wasn't for a picture that would mean the end of his career as Overlord... Heh, heh. It does look kinda cute. 3

"Yeahm yeah yeah." Etna shook it off.

Marona sweatdropped at the act in front of her. (What have I gotten myself into?)

Flonne noticed Marona and asked, "Um, Laharl, who is that?"

"Eh? Oh, you mean her?" Laharl nodded his head at Marona. "She's my new vassal--a Phantom Chroma, I think."

"Hey, at least say my name!" Marona huffed. She looked up at Flonne and Etna. "My name is Marona, nice to meet you...I guess."

"Oh! Phantom? I don't think there's ever been a Phantom down here..." Flonne thought aloud.

"So I guess you're the unfortunate person that ran into the Prince." Etna said. "Be glad you're dead already. If you were alive, it wouldn't be pretty. Though if you WERE alive..."

"Huh?" Marona tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"We could take you on a tour of the Netherworld!" Flonne interrupted. "You'll love it, Marona! Not all the Netherworld is dark and scary, some of it is so nice!"

"Really? Whenever I heard about the Netherworld, it was called Hell."

"It is Hell." Etna jumped in. "In a way."

"Hey! Shut up and let me talk!" Laharl interrupted. "First off, you're still a Phantom."

"Huh?" Marona blinked. "So...?"

"So, we have to bring you back to life. As a demon." Laharl folded his arms across his bare chest. "There's no way a Phantom can fight if they can't even touch anything."

"...Wait a minute... Did you say you're going to turn me into a demon!" Marona shouted in a panic. "I don't want to be a demon!"

"Don't look at it as a bad thing, Marona." Flonne said, smiling. "There are some human souls that get turned into demons and they get stronger than they were as humans. And not all demons are evil. Take Laharl for instance."

"What!" Laharl said.

Flonne ignored him. "He may act tough, but inside, he's good and capable of love just like any human and angel."

"Y-yeah right! I don't "love", ya Love Freak! I'm the evil Overlord of the Netherworld! I'm not good in ANY way!"

"Are you sure?" Marona whispered to the Fallen Angel.

"Positive." Flonne whispered back.

"Hey! What are you mumbling!" Laharl fumed.

Flonne turned to Laharl and smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

(Grrrrr...) "Let's go back to the Castle. We'll proceed with the tranformation there." The Overlord smirked as he walked past the two females.

"Uh, will being turned into a demon hurt?" Marona asked Flonne, feeling closer to her than Etna or Laharl.

"Mm, it didn't hurt me when they changed me into a Fallen Angel, so...maybe it won't hurt you."

"Don't worry, demons aren't the human-eating monsters you're told about. Not ALL of the time." Etna said. "We don't bite...much."

Marona shook in fear. (Ooooh... Now I'm REALLY worried!)

**X-X-X**

_NEXT EPIDSODE:_

_Etna: Meet The Braves, a team of horrible soccer players that haven't won a game in years. But, hope arrives in the form of a new student with mad soccer skils!_

_Ash: (-.-) Let me guess, you?_

_Prinny Squad: Duh, dood._

_Etna: Can Etna whip The Braves into shape in time to take on their rivals, the White Wolves? Or will she fall for their dreamy captain, Raphael?_

_Flonne & Jenifer: Ooooh... Raphael..._

_Gordon: What's he got that I don't?_

_Ash: Let's see, he's a skilled swordsman and warrior._

_Marona: He's the Leader if a powerful fighting group._

_Flonne & Jenifer: And he's gorgeous!_

_Laharl: Maybe I should make Raphael my new vassal..._

_Gordon: -Sulks in a corner-_

_Etna: ANYWAY! Tune in next time to Soccer Star Etna, Episode 4: Goal of my Heart!_

_Etna: She shoots... GOAL!_

_Laharl: These endings keep getting dumber and dumber..._


	4. Marona: Demon Chroma

Blu: Booyaka! I have succeeded in obtaining that which has been a dream for so long!

Etna: Err...translation, people?

Marona: She's finally got Laharl in her party in Phantom Brave and she's happy.

Blu: I still can't believe what happened at the end of the fight.

Laharl: You tricked me! I want a rematch!

Ash: Oh, brother, here we go again.

Laharl: You bastards are gonna rue the day you messed with Laharl the Overlord! Haaahahahaha!

Blu: Geez. If you're gonna fight, take it OUTSIDE of my Author's Space. It cost a ton of money...

Flonne: But, it's just--

Blu: Ah-ah! Don't say it! Just let me live my fantasy, kay? Anyways, we shall introduce a few OCs today! They're blended from Disgaea, Phantom and the game I so want: Makai Kingdom! Hope ya enjoy. And here to say the disclaimer, everybody's favorite Love Freak, Flonne!

Flonne: Ms. Blu doesn't own Phantom Brave, Makai Kingdom, and definitely not Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. She's only borrowing to live out her fantasies. Now on with the fic! I always wanted to say that.

**X-X-X**

Vassals are another name for servants in the Netherworld. They are employed usually through persuasion, like money, or power, or a high ranking in the Netherworld. While others are persuaded by force. (As with a certain Prince...) It is also customary for a vassal's owner to give them a new name. To remind them that they have a new life with a new purpose...

**X-X-X**

"WHAT! You can't change my name!" Marona said in protest when Laharl announced that he was going to change her name when they reached the Castle Throne Room.

The Demon Overlord gritted his teeth and growled. "I can and I will! I am your new master and new vassals must be given a new name. It's a rule!"

"But I don't WANT my name to be changed!" Marona's cheeks turned red as she said this.

"Who cares what YOU want, human!"

"STOP!" Flonne interrupted and pulled on Laharl's antennae-like hair. Which was a bad thing to do to someone with Laharl's attitude.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS UNHOLY ARE YOU DOING!" The Overlord bellowed in anger at the Fallen Angel.

"You shouldn't get upset just because Marona wants to change her name." Flonne stated as though it were easy to understand.

Unfortunately, Laharl didn't understand, or care for that matter. "Who cares? The rest of my vassals had their names changed and not once did they complain."

"That's because they didn't wanna get pummeled into a bloody pulp." Etna added.

"Who asked you!"

"Besides," Flonne said. "We have to change her into a demon first."

"..." Marona said nothing in protest. (I still want to keep my name.)

"Fine. First we'll change her race. Then, we'll change her name afterwards." Laharl declared, as Flonne and Marona went out of the room, with Etna behind them.

"Whoo, boy. You can just feel a change in the air." Etna smirked.

**X-X-X**

The transformation process didn't really hurt much. In fact, it didn't give her a slight pain. Though Marona was surprised at the outcome...

"All done!" Flonne said cheerfully. "You can open your eyes now." Marona opened her eyes and saw Flonne smiling, satisfied with her work.

"Were you afraid that we would hurt you?" Etna said. "That's so cute."

"N-no. I was just afraid that you'd turn me into a monster." Marona admitted.

"Well, worry no more!" Flonne handed the chroma a mirror. "Look for yourself."

Marona looked into the mirror and gasped. She didn't have many difference from her human form, except for her new pointy ears and her red new red eyes. But besides physical appearances...she felt stronger. Like she could take on Sulphur and his minions without her Phantoms! ...Not like she COULD do it though...

(This power... It's amazing! So this is what it's like to be a demon...)

"So, whatcha think?" Etna asked. "C'mon. I know you're gonna say its great. All humans turned into demons say that."

Marona's eyes widened. "What! There are humans that get turned into demons!"

"Oh, yeah. There are the ones that are still alive that turn into demons by their choice, and then...there are the lost souls and Phantoms, like you, who happen to end up in the Netherworld." Etna gave Marona an odd look before saying, "Just how did you die?"

Marona froze instantly. She didn't know what to say.

"Hey, I said, "How did you bite the big one"." Etna repeated.

When Marona didn't answer, Flonne stepped in. "Don't pressure her, Etna. She probably doesn't want to talk about it. She was recently killed, remember?"

"Whatever. Just trying to make some conversation." Etna shrugged it off and walked out of the room, hands behind her head.

"Ready to go introduce Laharl to the "New Marona"?"

"I don't think he'll like the New Marona anymore than the old one..." Marona said. "What is wrong with him? Does he hate me?"

"Um...it's complicated. I'll tell you late, 'kay?"

"Sure." (Now it's time to face the music...)

**X-X-X**

"Well?" Marona did a little twirl in front of Laharl. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean, "what do I think"? You look just like any other demon, Chroma." Laharl said while sitting on his throne.

Marona placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, how come you won't say my name?"

"That IS your name. Chroma."

"Chroma the Chroma...?" Flonne said as a big question mark appeared over her head.

"Gee, that's dumb, even for you Prince." Etna said. "That's like calling a Scout, "Scout"."

"Who asked for your opinion!" Laharl shouted at his pink-haired vassal.

"Why can't I just keep my real name...Your Highness?" Marona asked the Demon Prince.

"And just why do you want to keep your old name? It's not like your HUMAN anymore!" Laharl smirked. "Face it, you've got a new life with a new purpose: being my slave!"

"..." Marona let her hang head down.

"I think you went a little rough on her, Laharl." Flonne said as she stepped forward.

"Tch. It's the truth, y'know. If she keeps acting nice and happy, she's gonna get maimed. And there's no way I'm gonna bring Chroma back to life if she dies again!"

"...Marona."

"Hn?" Laharl got off of his throne and walked over to Marona. "What was that?"

"My name...is Marona..." Marona raised her head and looked at Laharl, red eyes flaring. "AND DON"T CALL ME CHROMA!"

"Hn? HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU DEMON-WANNABE!" Laharl shouted back.

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE A DEMON IN THE FIRST PLACE!" So hard to believe. She was only here for a little while and she's already starting to acting like a demon.

"When are they gonna start fighting?" Flonne said with a sweatdrop.

"As soon as the other's throat gets hoarse?..." Etna claimed.

"Exactly why DID Laharl want Marona as a vassal?"

"Maybe he wanted to..." Etna leaned forward and whispered a few words into Flonne's ears. The Fallen Angel's eyes almost popped out at what Etna said.

"YOU THINK LAHARL WANTED TO SEE WHAT HUMANS ARE LIKE IN BED!" Flonne screamed.

The argument between Laharl and Marona screeched to a halt. "WHAT!" The two demons claimed.

"How dare you even THINK that I would want an affair with some...HUMAN!"

Marona turned to Laharl, hands on her hips. "What's wrong with humans?"

"Nothing except most of them are stupid. I have a vassal that can prove that..."

"Now, Laharl, you know that humans aren't dumb." Flonne said. "What about Ms. Jennifer?"

"Who cares? We were talking about WHY I hired Chroma!" (Though I still wonder what possessed me to do THAT...)

"You said it was because I had a power." Marona explained. (Could he be talking about my ability to talk to Phantoms?)

"Yeah." Laharl turned to Marona and folded his arms across his chest. "Now, why don't you tell us what you can do? I know I wasn't hallucinating that power."

"Um...I can...summon Phantoms." Marona said. "I can talk to them and summon them in combat. Alot of people in my world used to hate that..." Marona paused for a moment. "But...they accepted it for a while. I even saved my world with my Phantoms..." (And Ash...)

"Wow. If you had it so good, then why'd you kill yourself?" Etna asked.

"...I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Flonne asked.

"...You won't care, right? That's how demons are."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're a demon now." Etna pointed out.

"And you're right, we don't care about how you died." Laharl said. "Just show us how you summon a Phantom."

"I'd like to see how it's done." Flonne said.

(A/N: Blu Rose doesn't know how summoning is done, so I'll just make this off the top of my head.)

"Um...okay." A light green aura started to shine around Marona. "Valiant Phantoms, Aid me in battle. Chartreuse Gale!" A green light filled the room and nearly blinded the others.

"What the hell!"

"COOL!" Flonne said in awe.

When the light stopped flashing, they saw five transparent figures standing in front of Marona.

The one on the far right, a red-haired witch, about Marona's age, in a yellow santa-like outfit that would've put Mrs. Claus to shame, stepped forward. "Hello there! Did someone call for us?"

A young priestess in white, that looked about seventeen human years old, stepped forward. "I thought I heard someone shouting "Valiant Phantoms, aid me in Battle!"... Or something like that..." She said.

A young male fighter in blue with short brown hair and a red headband around his head stepped forward. "Hey, we're gonna get changed back into demons, aren't we?" He asked Laharl and his vassals.

"If you're good enough to be my vassals, maybe." Laharl said.

"Like I wanna serve some kid for the rest of my afterlife."

"K-kid? Grrr...!" Flonne had to hold back Laharl with all her might.

"C-calm down Laharl!"

"Yeah, it's not like you can kill 'em, since he's, ya know, DEAD already." Etna said.

A female knight stepped forward. She had short, light pink hair and was wearing a white and red outfit. "Who was it the summoned us?"

Marona's eyes widened. "You're..."

The knight looked at Marona. "Yes?"

"...Ah...nothing." (She looks just like her! But that can't be...can it?) Marona thought. "I-I'm Marona--the one who summoned you."

"Hmm..." The knight stepped in front of Marona and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Marona."

Laharl's nose started to bleed. "Gah! Dammit!"

"What's wrong with him?" The Witch asked Etna.

"He's got a problem with sexy women." The pink-haired vassal explained.

The male ronin next to the witch stepped forward. "I'm looking forward to working for such a cutie." He winked at Marona, causing the Chroma to blush.

"Ugh... I think I'm gonna throw up." Laharl said, covering his mouth.

"So, what are you gonna name us?"

Marona placed her finger on her lip. "Um..."

"Oh, oh!" The yellow-clad witch waved her hands in the air vigorously. "Me, me! Can I be named Mint?"

"What for?" The Fighter asked with a sweatdrop.

"I always LOVED eating mints when I was alive! 3 "

"Um, okay. Your name will be Mint." Marona said.

"Goodie!" Mint clapped her hands together childishly. "Thanks Ms. Marona!"

"My name is Raz. That's the name I was born with and don't even think about changing it." The Fighter stated.

"Er...okay..." Marona sweatdropped. She turned to the female knight. "And your name will be...Scarlet."

"Scarlet, huh? It sounds...nice." Scarlet smiled.

"And...you'll," Marona pointed to the ronin. "You'll be...Kisho. And you'll be Bella." She said to the Priestess.

"Whoo-hoo! I'm gonna work for royalty!" Mint cheered.

"Don't get TOO hyper, kiddo." Raz said. "I was part of an Overlord's army once, and I wound up dead."

"-GULP- ...Meep..." The witch quieted down.

"I never envisioned myself working for a demon..." Bella said softly to herself.

"I know..." Scarlet said. "-SIGH- I suppose I deserve this..."

"(?)" Bella gave Scarlet an odd look.

"Great. More idiots as my vassals." Laharl muttered.

Etna arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I'm no idiot. I'm smart enough to know that you still..." Before Etna could finish her sentence, Laharl's hand on was on her mouth.

"Shut the hell up or else!" Laharl threatened. "Why do I let you be my vassal?"

"Cuz you like my loyalty and kindness?"

"...Yeah right..."

Marona sweatdropped at her new party. "-SIGH-" (Oh, Ash... Where in the Netherworld are you...?)

**X-X-X**

_NEXT EPISODE:_

_Mint: Hello! The name's Mint! I'm a Netherworld schoolgirl with a big secret! I'm a witch in training! My numero uno goals: To make all the hunky guys in the world fall in love with me! HEEHEEHEE!_

_Kisho: -Sweatdrop- She's gone crazy._

_Marona: The insanity is spreading to the OCs!_

_Mint: And...to give myself the perfect pair of breast, so no one's gonnna tease me about being flat chested ever again!_

_Marona, Etna & Flonne: You too? We feel for you!_

_Ash: This is getting ridiculous..._

_Mint: Join me on my adventures through witchdom, bullies, demons, and puberty!_

_Mint: Next time on Magical Demon girl Mint, Episode 5: Ring the Bella of Defeat!_

_Mint: The magic is in you! And Laharl sucks!  
_

_Laharl: WHAT! C'mere you!_

_Mint: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

_Blu: Please review! I beg of you! (Hey that rhymes!)_


	5. Nicholas: God of Chaos

Laharl: AHAHAHAHA! I'm the Overlord of Fanfiction! I rule this fic now!

Blu: -AHEM- YOU rule this fic, now? I think not! -Snaps her fingers and Laharl disappears-

Flonne: (O.O) W-where did you send Laharl?

Blu: Two words: Sexy. Women.

Raz: Ooh. You ARE evil.

Blu: Don't forget who rules, boy-o! Now then, Mint! Do the disclaimer!

Mint: Yes'em! Blu Rose don't own jack squat! Just this fanfiction and me and my fellow phantoms-turned-demons! Now on with the fic! Heehee.

**Vassal titles**

**Mint--Screwy Witch**

**Raz--GradeA Fighter**

**Kisho--Courageous Swordmaster**

**Bella--Proper Priestess**

**Scarlet--Loyal Knight**

**X-X-X**

Love. One of the most CONFUSING emotions in the cosmos. There are many types of love: friendly love, sibling love, family love and the most occurring, true love. Whenever humans fall in love, they go crazy and keep daydreaming about the target of their affections or buy insanely expensive gifts to give to them and in the end...they leave them. Probably for someone either more handsome, has more money, or they just like, more than them. Okay, maybe not all relationships end like that. Some actually last forever and eternity. (Makes you wanna puke, don't it?) Angels, they have the ability to love as much as humans. But demons...well, demons can love, they just haven't found a way to admit out loud or have a reason to show love. At least, that's what Flonne thinks...

**X-X-X**

"Are you sure about this? Is there no other way?" Kisho asked. It was the day after they got changed into demons and became Marona's vassals, and today was the day they were all going to the Frozen River--another stop on their tour of this netherworld. Everyone else, except for Laharl, was awake.

Mint was smiling crazily. "Yeah, but I wanna try out my new bazooka!" The screwy witch showed off her new weapon, which was as big as she was. "The people at Rosenqueen Inc. just got these babies in stock! I would've gotten one of those cool Monster Mechs, but it was outta my price range..."

Kisho sweatdropped. "I repeat: Are you sure about this?" The swordmaster sighed as he saw the possibly insane witch nod fervently.

"Yup-yup!" Mint walked over to the door to Laharl's chambers and kicked it open. She spotted her target: the casket that served as her King's bed. She smiled crazily as she aimed her bazooka. "WAKEY, WAKEY!" With a pull of the trigger a loud explosion followed.

**-KABOOOOOOOOMMM!-**

"Oh boy...!" Kisho sighed as he started to make a quick exit.

As the dust cleared, Mint could be seen standing there, her outfit covered with a bit of dirt. She stared at the result of her "wake-up call".

"I...I..." She stared at the huge hole in the wall NEXT to Laharl's casket. "I MISSED? NO FAIR!" The witch huffed angrily. "Ah, well, the explosion was AWESOME!"

Suddenly, the casket opened. Mint sweatdropped as Laharl sat up and yawned. When he saw her, bazooka in hand, he arched in eyebrow.

"What were you planning to do with that?" He asked Mint.

"Um..." Mint threw the bazooka aside. "Do with what?" She sweatdropped again. (Maybe he won't notice the hole...)

Unfortunately, he did. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN MY WALL?" Mint tried to sneak out of the room before Laharl could get her, but she felt all hope was lost when she felt a hand grip the back of her collar. "You..." You could swear that those demonic looking eyes glowed fire engine red!

"Um...Good Morning?" The witch laughed nervously.

A few moments after that, the screams of an insane demon witch and the evil laughter of a young Overlord were heard throughout the castle...

But let's ignore what happens to those two for a while and move on to the heroine of the story...

**X-X-X**

Marona was fast asleep in the room that Flonne said she could have. Out of all the servants in the castle, Flonne was one of the nicest along with Jennifer, a beautiful human woman that was a genius, though sometimes, you gotta wonder how she ended up being Gordon's assistant... -sweatdrop- Er...back to the topic.

The chroma tossed and turned in her bed. Her face had a somewhat serene look on it. She appeared to be having a good dream.

**X-X-X**

"...Marona...Wake up..." The girl in question opened her eyes and was amazed at what she saw: the ceiling of her bedroom on Phantom Isle

"Huh? What happened?" Marona looked around.

"You fainted when we beat Sulphur." A familiar voice said. The chroma looked and almost gasped. A human boy about 18 years old with ocean-blue hair and crimson colored eyes appeared out of nowhere. From his slightly transparent look, you could tell he wasn't alive. "We had to get you home and nurse you back to health. You've been out for two days." He sat down on the edge of Marona's bed near the girl.

"...Oh Ash!" Marona sat up and hugged the phantom. "I thought...I thought you killed you were dead... Please tell me this isn't a dream!" Tears started to fall from her eyes. She felt his hand wipe away her tears.

"It's not a dream. I'm not dead." Ash smiled at her. "We're safe now."

"-Sniff- Promise me you'll never leave me." Marona said softly as she laid her head on her guardian's chest.

"No. I'll never leave you." Ash's arms wrapped themselves around Marona. "We'll be together forever...and ever." The Phantom looked down at the girl in his arms. "Now do me one thing."

Marona lifted her head. "What's that?"

"Wake up, Marona."

"Huh?"

**X-X-X**

"Wake up, Marona. Miss Marona, wake up."

"Huh?" Marona opened her eyes and saw not Ash, but Scarlet, standing besides her bed. "It was just a dream..." (It felt so real...)

Scarlet blinked. "Miss Marona, are you alright?"

Marona nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because...you like you've been crying."

Marona rubbed her eyes to get ride of any tears left over. "I'm fine. It was...just a bad dream, that's all."

"...Oh. I'm glad." Scarlet smiled. "For a moment, I was worried."

**-KABOOOOOOOOMMM!-**

Marona and Scarlet almost jumped out of their skins when they heard a loud explosion. "W-what was that?" Marona stuttered, still slightly shaken from the event.

"I don't know. Maybe we're under attack?"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN MY WALL?" Laharl's voice rang through the entire castle.

"Huh? Laharl?" Marona sweatdropped.

"It appears Mint woke him up..." Scarlet said with a large sweatdrop running down the back of her head. (She just HAD to use the bazooka, didn't she?) "Mint was sent to wake Laharl up for the trip to Frozen River. I was sent to do the same to you."

"I hope Laharl doesn't kill Mint..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A certain demon witch's scream echoed through the walls.

"Let's pray her body is still around so Bella can revive her..."

**X-X-X**

30 minutes and a revival spell later, the troop was all set to go on the second part of Netherworld Tours! Mint stuck close to Bella, because she wanted to avoid Laharl, who was still angry at her enough to blow her little witch behind to kingdom come. Raz was on the other side of Bella, trying to get a date with her and failing miserably seeing as how the priestess took a vow of celibacy alive and still follows even if she's a demon. Scarlet, Jennifer and Flonne were chatting and Marona was trying to discipline Laharl for almost killing Mint. (Again.)

"You shouldn't try to do that her."

"That...WITCH tried to KILL me!" Laharl shouted. "Or would you prefer it if I were dead?"

(You probably wouldn't be as big a pain if you were a prinny.) She thought to herself. "No! I don't want you to die. I'm just saying, next time, if Mint goes a little overboard again, don't try and kill her!"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go and get this day over with."

(Why does he have to be like that?)

**X-X-X**

The Frozen River is known for its ever-constant snowfall. So you can imagine that by now, it must be a demonic winter wonderland of sorts. Makes you wonder what sort of thing would spawn out here...ick.

But let us not focus on whatever demon or monster roams these snowy-white grounds. We could just focus on the little kid standing in the middle of the field. His attire was certainly odd. He was wearing what appeared to be leopard or maybe cheetah skin, a long red scarf that seemed to float just above his neck. The boy had turquoise colored hair and eyes of the same color and had a semi-bored expression on his face.

"Man, this place is boring!" The boy whined. "Why couldn't Alex have let me beat up Zetta with him? My vassals are tough too!"

For those who are confused I shall explain. What this boy is talking about is his big brother Alex, better known as Alexander, God of Destruction and his current plan on trying to beat Zetta, the Overlord of an alternate Netherworld, seeing as how they always tie and never seem to beat each other. The boy right here that's complaining is Nicholas, better known as Nicky.

"Hm?" Nicky turned his head to an entrance to this frozen place. "That's funny, I thought I sensed a strong demonic aura..." Then, the wheels started to turn in the demon's head. "Heh-heh! I know what I'll do! I'll take over this Netherworld, maybe then Alex'll give me some respect!"

He pulled out a drum and started to beat on it. Dark clouds gathered in the sky and lightning flashed. Five thunder bolts shot down from the sky. Standing in place of the thunderbolts were five Raijins.

"Now, look here! I want you to help me out with something..."

**X-X-X**

The group was walking through the lush snow of Frozen River. Mint was running around, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

"Whee! I love snow! It's been too long since I last saw it." The witch stated.

"How long were you dead, Mint?" Kisho asked.

"Um...I can't remember." She sweatdropped. "In human years, I think I should be in my...80s? 90s? I forgot."

"This place is so beautiful!" Marona said in awe.

"I know. I like to come here to think and clear my mind." Flonne said.

"When is this tour going to be over?" Raz said while rubbing himself to keep warm. "I'm freezing my ass off!"

"My, is Mr. Tough Guy getting cold?" Etna teased with a cat-like grin.

"I don't believe you're not a demon-sicle already in that skimpy little number."

"Wouldn't YOU like to know HOW?" Etna purred.

"This is starting to get naughty." Marona declared.

"I agree." said Laharl. "For once. Stop it, you too simpletons. I'm starting to get sick from your...UGH, stuff. Blech."

"Why'd you come anyway?" Marona asked the Overlord. "It's not like you LIKE things like this, right?"

"Uh...there was nothing to do and I didn't want to let you guys go alone with some bozos as protection."

"HEY!" The vassals protested. Laharl ignored them and their glares.

"Really? Gee, that's...nice."

"Hm... Hm? What did you call me!"

"I called you nice!"

"You can't call me nice! I'm the demon Overlord! DE-MON OVER-LORD!" Laharl pronounced in an angry tone. "Do NOT call me nice!"

"Okay, okay... You don't have to get upset." Marona apologized.

"Wow. I thought you were tough, but I guess you're just a bunch of wimps." A voice in front of the group said.

"Hm?" Laharl looked forward and saw Nicky standing there. "Who are you calling a wimp, kid! I'm Laharl the Overlord!"

Nicky sweatdropped. "Y-y-you mean...you're the Overlord of this Netherworld?"

Laharl smirked proudly and folded his arms across his chest. "Hmph. Got that right. Scared?"

"...Heh-heh...Hahahaha..." Nicky started to laugh. "HAAAAAHAHAHAHA! YOU! The-- HAHAHA! The OVERLORD! Oh boy! That's a joke! HAHA!"

Laharl's antennae-like hair stood up and his eyes glowed red. "WHAAAAAAT! How DARE you laugh at me!"

"I don't think this kid's from around here." Etna said. "Unless, he's got the guts to insult Laharl."

"Which almost all his vassals do." Raz stated.

"I didn't as YOU!" Laharl fumed. He turned back to Nicky. "Just WHO the hell do you think you are?"

Nicky got serious and placed his hands on his hips. "I am Nicholas! God of Chaos! BWAHAHAHA!"

"-Tch- Please. You sound like one of those Saturday morning cartoon villains."

A vein appeared on Nicholas's head. "Grrrr! You should have more respect! My big brother Alex is the OVERLORD of ANOTHER netherworld!"

"I don't care if your GRANDMOTHER is the overlord of the UNIVERSE! No one gets away with laughing at me!" Laharl pulled out his sword. "Prepare to go hell, brat!"

"N-now, Laharl!" Flonne interfered. "Maybe there's a better way to solve this?"

"Stay outta this, Flatty!" Nicky taunted as he pulled out his drum. He banged on it several times. The sky grew dark and five thunderbolts struck the ground.

"Huh? What's this?" Marona asked and she shook in fear. She grabbed the closest person next to him, which was Laharl, and held them tightly.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Laharl pushed Marona off him. When the light show was over, five Raijiins were standing in place of the bolts of thunder.

"What are these?" Laharl gave the Raijiins an odd look.

"Meet my Raijiin Squad! They can take you down in an instant!"

"Raijiin?" A couple of question marks appeared above her head. "What's that?"

"I don't know. I've never seen a Raijiin before." Etna said. "Though, they look pretty nasty."

Raz punched his fist into the palm of his hand. "All right. The tougher, the better."

"I can tell you're going to enjoy this." Kisho stated as he pulled out his sword.

"Oh yeah!"

"WHEE! I wanna play!" Mint pulled out the bazooka she used on Laharl.

Everyone: (O.O)

"Where'd you get that!" Scarlet asked.

"My little secret." Mint winked, causing most of the group to sweatdrop. She aimed at the Raijin. "Bang!" she pulled the trigger and made a rocket come out of it. The rocket passed the Raijiin and hit a wall of ice instead. "Ah, poopie!"

"What the hell kind of shot was that!" said Laharl.

"Your aim sucks. Seriously." Etna took the bazooka from Mint. "Lemme do it." She pulled the trigger and shot a rocket at two of the Raijiin, causing the demons to explode and turn to ash. "Cool. I have to get me one of these."

"There are also mechs in stores but those cost around 100,000,000 HELL." Mint explained.

Laharl growled. "Talk weaponry later! Just get rid of these guys!"

"Attack!" Nicky aimed at Laharl. "Take him out!" The Raijiin obeyed and charged towards Laharl, their fists radiating electric energy. One punched Laharl in the stomach and electrocuted him.

"GAAAAAH!" The Overlord was sent back by the force and landed on his back. Bella healed him with some magic.

"Those things look really strong!"

"No duh!"

Laharl stood up and dusted himself off. "Cheap shot!" He dashed forward and slashed a Raijiin down the middle. "Take that!"

"Have a little shock to the system!" Mint raised her hands in the air. "Omega Thunder!" A large bolt of purple lightening shot down from the sky and hit the remaining Raijiin, turning them to ash. "Heh-heh!"

"Remind me not to get on your bad side..." Kisho sweatdropped.

"Grrr..." Nicky gritted his teeth and pulled out his drum. "Now you're gonna get it!" He started to bang on it rapidly. A vortex appeared in front of him and a large yellow Dragon came out. "Meet my pet, Thunda!" The demon grinned. "He hasn't eaten his breakfast yet, and you loser should tide him over till lunch!"

"Wow...that's a big pet. Wonder how they housebroke it?" Raz thought aloud.

"You think you can beat me with a single dragon?" Laharl smirked. "Ha! I'll skin that reptile before it knows what hits it!"

Nicky smirked. "You sure about that?" Thunda had somehow disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Where'd it go?" Flonne panicked. The dragon appeared in front of Laharl and bit him on the shoulder.

"Aaahh!" Laharl dug his sword into the dragon's stomach, causing the monster to let go of him. "D-damn..." He clutched his bleeding wound. He suddenly felt the pain go away. He looked down at his wound and saw it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Aww...poor Thunda." Nicky pouted as his dragon whimpered. He held up a potion. "Here ya go!" He gave some to his dragon and its wound healed. "There ya go!"

"A fast dragon. There's a first." Scarlet said as she pulled out her sword. "Maybe we should help Lord Laharl?"

"Of course! That's our duty!" Flonne said with fire burning in her eyes. "Friends don't let friends down!"

"My, aren't we energetic?" Etna said. She tossed Mint's bazooka aside. (Mint: Hey! I just got that!) "Prinny Squad!"

The Prinny Squad step forward. "Yes, Lady Etna?"

The demon vassal pointed at the dragon and its master. "Get 'em!"

"..." The prinnies didn't move a muscle. They just sweatdropped. "Dood...are you kidding?"

"Grrrr!" Etna picked up the Prinny Captain and threw him over at the dragon.

"Dooooooooood!" The Prinny hit its mark and...

-**KABOOOOOOOOMMM!- **It exploded of course, but it only fazed the dragon creature a bit and it singed Nicholas.

"KAH! What the--! How dare you throw a prinny at me!" Nicky fumed. "Thunda! Flamethrower, now!"

"Not so fast!" Laharl raised his hands into the air. "Overlord's Wrath!" He shot a barrage of Netherworld bullets at the duo.

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!" Nicky screamed. The attack didn't harm him, but it turned his dragon into dust. He looked at the singed spot where his Dragon had once stood. "Th...Thunda... They KILLED Thunda?... It can't be..."

Bella pulled out her staff and surrounded Nicholas in a pink orb of energy. She raised it up and let it fall down to the ground, hurting the demon. "Shouldn't we attack now?"

"For a priestess, you play dirty." Mint grinned. "Alrighty then!" She raised her arms into the air and circling yellow symbols surrounded Nicky. "Take this!" The symbols closed in and a thousand volts of electricity shot out.

"Ready to die?" Laharl said as he stepped forward. He raised his sword.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Flonne said. "He is just a child!"

"WHAT! This child almost killed me!"

Marona stepped forward. "She's right! You can't just kill him. It's not right!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Laharl said, his eyes glowing red. "Forget you!" He turned around to find that Nicholas wasn't there. "What the-!"

"Um, Prince? Look up." Etna pointed to the sky, so Laharl looked up and found Nicky floating on a cloud.

"HAHAHAAA! You can't get me from up here!" The demon child stuck its tongue out at the Overlord.

"GRRRRRR!"

(Heh-heh.) He pulled out his drum and banged very hard once. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and almost hit Laharl. "Hahahaha!"

"What in the hell? He's throwing down thunder and lightning now?" Laharl gritted his teeth. "It won't matter WHERE you are! I'll defeat you!" Another bolt of lightning shot down, this time, barbequing the Prinny Squad.

"-kof- Doood..."

A bolt of lightning almost hit Bella, but Raz pushed her aside and got struck instead. "AAAAAAHHH!" He fell down to the ground, smelling like a overdone steak. "-kof, kof- Ouch..."

"Raz...are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, you look a medium-well beefcake!" Mint said as another bolt of lightning almost hit Etna and Flonne.

"Will someone please stop this kid!"

"Oh, oh! I'll do it!" Mint lifted up her bazooka and aimed it at Nicky. "Hasta la vista, bratty!" With a pull of the trigger, the rocket was ejected.

"She's gonna miss." Everyone except Flonne and Bella said. Surprisingly, it didn't miss. It hit the cloud dead on and a really neat explosion followed. "(OO) She hit it?"

"I hit it! In your face!" Mint did a little victory dance.

"KYAAAAAAAHHH! I'll be back! Just wait till Alex hears about this!" Nicky stated as he flew off into the sky.

"...Well. That was...interesting." Scarlet said.

"And ANNOYING..." Raz added as Bella healed his wounds.

Laharl turned to Flonne and Marona. "Well, I hope you're happy."

"You wouldn't have killed him anyway, Laharl." said the Fallen Angel. "Your conscience wouldn't let you do that."

"-Tch- Conscience. Yeah right..." Laharl looked at Marona. "And you!"

"W-what? I didn't do anything!"

"You healed me back there, didn't you?"

Marona arched an eyebrow. "Huh? What are you talking? That wasn't me, that was probably Bella."

"Eh? I don't think I saw her use any magic." Flonne said.

The Chroma sweatdropped. "Oh. Uh..."

"Don't lie. I know you did it. I saw you out of the corner of my eye."

"R-really?" Marona stuttered.

"Yeah."

"So, isn't there something else you have to say?"

"Huh? Like what?"

Flonne interrupted. "She means, she wants you to thank her."

"What!"

"It's the least you can do, right, Laharl?" The Fallen Angel vassal prodded. "It's just two little words: thank you."

"...thanks..." Laharl muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Etna said.

"...thanks..." He said slightly louder.

Etna grinned her cat-like grin. "I can't hear you!"

"...THANKS! NOW GET OFF MY BACK!" He shouted so loud, you could've sworn a glass cracked somewhere in the Netherworld.

"Wow, that was loud!" Mint said as she tried to see if her hearing was gone.

"Let's go back to the castle! I want to end this trip as soon as possible!" Laharl marched off, an angry look on his face.

"Don't worry about Laharl." Flonne said to Marona as they walked in the back of the group. "He just hates things that have to do with love and like. He says he can't love, but believe me, Laharl can love! He just doesn't want people to know it!"

Marona and Scarlet sweatdropped. "Yeah…right."

"It's not that he hates humans. His mother was human--" She stopped and covered her mouth. Marona and Scarlet's eyes widened.

"What? His mother was human?"

"Oh! Please don't tell anyone that I told you! Please! Promise?" Flonne started to panic.

"S-sure. Of course. I promise I won't tell." Marona nodded. "Friends keep secrets, after all."

Flonne smiled. "Thank you, Marona…"

**X-X-X**

_NEXT EPISODE!_

_Etna: Ash, a lone phantom out for revenge. He's taking revenge for his death, which happened thirty years ago, out on the children of the ones who killed him._

_Ash: _(-.-)_ Is she talking about me?_

_Marona: Don't worry, Ash. She does this all the time._

_Etna: When they need help, who are they gonna call? Me, of course! Together with my assistants, Mint and Pepper-_

_Laharl: Who's Pepper?_

_Blu: You won't know till the next chapter!_

_Laharl: Oh, it's you again._

_Etna: Together with my assistants, Mint and Pepper, we will send this evil ghost back to the afterlife!_

_Ash: She won't really-_

_Flonne: Etna wouldn't do that._

_Laharl: Yeah, I doubt she has the knowledge to. (Gets a book thrown in his face.) HEY!_

_Etna: Next time on Etna the Exorcist, episode 5: From Ash to Ashes._

_Etna: Prepare for you retribution, Ash!_

_Ash: (whispering) I doubt she could beat me by herself._

_Etna: I heard that!_

_(Several gunshots are heard in the background)_

Blu: Review please! Next chapter, Ash shows up! So review or else you won't get it! Nya nya!


	6. Angels, Phantoms and Summonings, oh my!

Blu: HELLO! Are you ready to see Ash?

Readers: YEAH!

Blu: First off, let's give big props to Slayzer! I still can't believe what Zetta said. Now I want Makai Kingdom even more! -Eyes burn with intense flame-

Laharl: -Looks pissed off-

Marona: What's wrong with him?

Etna: He doesn't like Zetta because he's the 'Most Bad-Ass Freakin' Overlord in the Cosmos'. (Whispering) Though, in my opinion, he's an idiot.

Flonne: Careful Zetta doesn't hear you, Etna!

Raz: Yeah, I was a part of his army once, I should know!

Etna: He's a book. What's he gonna do, give me a paper cut? Heheh.

Mysterious Voice: Ahem.

Everyone: (Turns around to see...) -GASP!- OVERLORD ZETTA!

Zetta: Damn right! Now who the hell dares to mock the great Zetta!

Nippon-Ichi Characters: -Point at Etna-

Etna: Well thanks a hella lot, guys!

Blu: Before we all get killed, I'd like to say that I own none of Nippon Ichi's wonderful games. (Ties a blindfold around her eyes.) Okay, Zetta! Hit it!

(Sounds of pain and chaos are heard in the fade out...)

**X-X-X**

Sulphur. Said to be the most evil being in Ivoire. His summons of himself destroyed countless places, and he polluted the air and water. Blood was a constant thing to be seen during those times... Yeah right, the people of Ivoire haven't seen Laharl on a war path (It isn't pretty, lemme tell you!)... But, I guess, in their opinion, That IS the ultimate evil. Good for them he's trapped in some Netherworld...

**X-X-X**

The day at the castle started off with a bang.

**-KABOOOOOOOMMM!-**

"DAMN IT, ETNA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!" -**CRASH!-**

"That was so cool!"

"Now all we have to do is this..."

"WHAT IN THE NETHERWORLD? Don't even THINK about using... AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

...Heh, heh. I told you it started off with a bang. To help all of you who are lost, I shall explain. You remember when Mint used a bazooka to wake up Laharl and made a huge hole in his wall? Several days after that, she and Etna got a few...BOMBS from a friend of Mint's named Pepper: a phantom merchant from the kingdom of the fearsome Overlord Zetta.

Today was the day of a little picnic to the sea of Gehenna(sp?) and everyone except for Laharl had gotten up. Instead of doing a normal method like shouting at Laharl to wake him, they did the demonic thing of putting a circle of bombs around his casket and lighting them with a few fire spells. The result being a "cool explosion" as Mint had put it.

And just in case Laharl would try and kill them...Etna bought a Bottlemail (Also obtained from Pepper) to seal him up.

"We'll just let him cool off till we get to the beach." Etna explained. "Maybe by then, he won't blow us to Celestia come."

Mint looked at the Bottlemail in awe. "Oh, can I hold it?" Etna gave the witch an odd look as she handed it to her. Mint started to shake the bottle-like creature furiously.

"Careful no, we can't have an Overlord with brain damage." Etna grinned. She looked inside the bottle and saw Laharl was knocked out. "That takes care of that." The pink-haired vassal dusted off her hands. "Now, let's get downstairs."

The redhead vassal saluted. "Aye-aye, Miss Etna!" Mint put the Bottlemail into a bag and ran out of the room, followed by a happy-looking Etna.

**X-X-X**

The Sea of Gehenna, said to be a great tourist spot in the Netherworld! Though I still wonder why...it's so god damned hot! Ah, never mind that. Getting back to the point, it's a great place to visit if you're new to the Netherworld.

A figure is standing near in an are known as Wasteland of Woe. If you look closer, it seems to be an Angel. A young one, in his 1100s apparently. He was wearing white and green outfit with a green beret on his head with tufts of his yellow hair sticking out beneath. His green eyes looked around curiously.

"Eh? Where am I?" The Angel asked himself. He folded his arms across his chest. "I thought that nexus would send me to the Overlord's castle. But instead, I'm...I don't know WHERE I am!" He threw his arms up into the air in frustration. "No fair!"

A spark of purple appeared in the middle of the area he was standing in. The Angel turned his head to the spark. "Huh? What was that?" The spark got bigger and bigger. It grew into a vortex. A few monsters popped of it. They were purple ghost-like things with no feet or eyes. Just deformed hands and teeth.

For those of us who haven't seen this sort of terror before, those are Sulpur's summons. But not just any summons, these were pieces of the infamous (At least on Ivoire) Sulphur. Of course, our little Angel boy didn't know that.

"Um...Hello." The Angel said. "I'm Sidney. Are you a demon?" The poor foolish Angel's reply was a growl from the summons and a few tossed Grudge Bombs--balls demonic fire. "Oooh my!" Sidney trembled before running off screaming like a little idiot while more summons appeared.

Before the Summons could go after Sidney, another figure appeared out of the nexus as well. This one being a human. He had ocean blue hair and a red scarf that blew in the breeze. The summons turned to this new comer and forgot about their previous target.

"Summons?" The figure said in surprise. He frowned. (That must mean Sulphur is still alive somewhere in the Netherworld.) He pulled down his sleeve a bit and concentrated. "You'll go no further. For her sake, I will not fail!"

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, an area near the Land of Woe known as Fervent Melody, the vassals were all walking with some sort of item in hand: a blanket to sit on, a couple of baskets of food, etc... The only thing missing was Laharl, who was still in a bottle after a unanimous decision from almost all the vassals except Flonne, Marona and Bella who just didn't want to get into things like these.

"Shouldn't we let Laharl out now?" Flonne asked Etna as the walked in the lead, side-by-side.

Etna gave the Fallen Angel a glance. "No."

"WHAT? Etna, you promised that you'd let Laharl out as soon as we got here!" Flonne pouted before her eyes flamed with fire. "You can't go around breaking your promises! It's not right!"

Etna gave her cat-like grin. "Remember? Demon."

Raz was chuckling in the back next to Kisho. "I've heard of Prince in a Can but Prince in a Bottle! That's hilarious!"

"It won't be hilarious if the prince gets out..." Kisho muttered to the Fighter. "We may die...AGAIN."

Raz sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. "Ooh... Got a point there."

Mint kept gingerly shaking the bottle. "Shakey, shakey, Prince Harlie."

"Mint! Cut that out!" Marona said. "It'll only make Laharl even angrier."

Mint stopped shaking the bottle that instant and quieted down. Looks like the number one thing that frightens her right now is Laharl.

"WAAAAAAAAHH!" A scream cut through the air like a knife through hot butter. All of a sudden, Sidney zooms past Etna and Flonne, into Mint, resulting in the Witch letting go of the Bottlemail. When the Bottlemail fell and crashed, a flash of light erupted from it. When the light faded, Laharl was standing there, looking mighty pissed off.

"GRRRRRRRR! ETNAAAAA! MIIINNNNT! I'M GONNA MAIM YOU SO BADLY, NONE OF THE TOP SCOUTS WILL BE ABLE TO FIND YOUR STRANDS OF DNA!" The Overlord bellowed as his hair stood up.

"Wow. You know what DNA is, Prince?" Etna asked. "Geez, you must be smarter than I thought."

This only sufficed into making Laharl even more upset. "WHY YOU!"

"KYAAAAAH! D-d-demons!" Sidney screamed. He kneeled down on the ground and bowed his head. "Oh please don't hurt me, please don't hurt meeee!" The Angel begged.

Laharl and his vassals looked down at Sidney. "What?" They all said simultaneously.

Sidney looked up at Laharl, tears streaming down his face. "Oh, please have mercy on me! I just got here!"

"Huh?" Flonne looked down at him and saw the little white angel wings protruding from his back. "Oh, you're an angel? Do you know who I am? My name is Flonne."

Sidney looked up at mention of her name. "F-flonne? The angel that tried to take over Celestia with demons?"

"They actually think Flonne is smart enough or strong enough to get US to obey HER?" Etna said.

"The older Angel Trainees said that if I behave bad, I'll end up like you: exiled from Celestia."

Laharl rolled his eyes. "Are ALL Angel Trainees as stupid as Flonne?"

"Maybe stupider." Etna added.

Marona stepped forward and looked down at Sidney. Actually, she was looking at his wings. "So this is a real angel... They really are as beautiful as the books say they are..."

"Blech. I think I'm gonna hurl." Laharl said.

"What is an Angel doing down here?" Scarlet asked.

Sidney stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes and straightened his green beret. "-Sniff- Some of the bigger kids from Celestia pushed me into the nexus to the Netherworld and I ended up here. And I met up with some ugly looking demons that appeared out of another nexus."

"..." Laharl concentrated for a moment. (I sense a dark energy nearby...)

"Oh...don't cry... You're safe with us." Flonne said to the younger angel.

Scarlet turned to Marona. "Marona, I feel a dark power somewhere in this area."

The Chroma nodded. "I know. I can feel it too." (This evil presence feels familiar... But what could it be...?)

Suddenly, a purple swirling nexus appeared in the center of the land. Summons started to pop out of the

"Hm? What is that?" Scarlet asked, slightly shocked.

(Summons! In the Netherworld?) Thought Marona.

"Really nasty-looking monster?" Mint asked as she pulled out her little red spellbook. The Witch grinned wickedly. "Take this. Mega Wind!" A wild breeze of green wind knocked out the Summons. But a few more popped out of the nexus.

"I guess these things are tougher than they look." Raz said.

"They keep multiplying like rabbits!" Mint screamed.

Laharl smirked and started laughing. "Haaahahaha! These guys obviously don't know who they're standing up against!" He pulled out his sword. "I could use a little anger management!" Laharl dashed forward and sliced a Summon in half, but another threw a Grudge Bomb at him.

"HAAAAAAH!" Raz punched and kicked a few summons aside. "Ha! Eat this!" He kicked a Summon into the far distance.

Kisho and Scarlet were back to back, surrounded by a group of summons. "Are you ready, Scarlet?"

The knight smirked, confident in her skills. "As I'll ever be." She pulled out her rapier and started running around a section of summons quickly. "Hurricane Slash!" Her speed increased greatly and a tornado was created in the process. Several of the summons got tossed around like rag dolls when it was over.

Kisho dashed forward and pulled out his katana so quickly, you couldn't even see it. When he sheathed the sword, his group of summons fell down.

Mint was taking out a few summons with Mega Fire spells with Bella taking a few out with her Star Staff. The Priestess raised her staff in the air and a large transparent pyramid of energy rose out of the ground. Lightning crackled inside and turned the summons to ash.

Etna and Flonne were tag-teaming against some of the creatures along with the Prinnies (Who were being tossed around like penguin-like grenades) while Sidney was just standing behind them.

"Are you gonna fight or what?" Etna asked the Angel Trainee as she barbecued a summon with a fire spell.

"Oh no, violence is wrong, isn't it?" said Sidney, acting like any other goody-two-shoes angel.

Etna rolled her eyes. "Honestly." She grabbed the Angel and raised him into the air (She must be strong to do that!) "Ready?"

"W-w-what are you doing!" Sidney stuttered.

Flonne's eyes reduced to dots and she started to spazz out. "Et-etna! What are you doing!"

A devilish look appeared inside of her red eyes. "Bombs away!" She threw Sidney at a summon, resulting in knocking the monster out.

"Oooh...my head..." The Angel moaned with swirly eyes.

"Angels make good long range weapons." Etna smirked devilishly as she looked at the Flonne, who was speechless.

When the last summon was chopped down, courtesy of Laharl, everyone was tired and wounded.

"Heal." Marona casted a heal spell on herself and her allies when the fight was over.

Laharl walked up to the nexus. "Hmm..." He slowly stretched out a hand to touch the portal...

"**GWWWOOARR!"**

Laharl pulled his hand back. "Hm?" He backed away from the portal. A large creature appeared out of it. It was white with only an upper body, head, and hands that had no arms whatsoever. And to make things worst, it looked like it was dripping blood from its non-existing lower waist. This creature could only be known as..Yamino.

"W-w-what is that thing?" Flonne and Sidney stuttered at once.

Marona stepped forward. "...Yamino."

Raz looked over at Marona. "Eh, you know what this thing is?"

The Chroma nodded. "Yes."

"What! If you tell me that you're the one who summoned this thing--!" Laharl fumed. The Terror demon behind them growled loudly and threw Laharl aside with a swipe of its hand.

"Laharl!"

"Damn... That thing's got a good punch." Laharl stood up and raised his sword. "But, I'm the Overlord! No one can defeat me!"

"Nice to see that even in times of terror, the Prince can still maintain his personality." said Etna while the others prepared for battle.

Laharl dashed forward and leapt up into the air. "Die!" He sliced off one of the Yamino's finger. The demon growled in pain and punched Laharl into Raz and Scarlet.

"Braveheart!" Marona casted a Braveheart spell on everyone, doubling their strength.

"You're mine!" Raz punched the terror demon in the chest, but it had no effect. The fighter was pushed back by some unseen force. Kisho dashed forward and sliced at Yamino once before being knocked to the side by its hand.

"Holy Arrows!" Flonne and Sidney shot glowing arrows at the demon. They went through Yamino and made the monster cry out in pain.

"**GWOOOARRR!"** It jumped into the air and landed around Scarlet, Etna and Mint, the landing causing dark energy to surround them. Laharl slashed the monster once in the back before jumping back and raising his arms into the air. Orange balls of demonic energy appeared above him. The demon Overlord grinned evilly.

" Die, fool! Overlord's Wrath!" The energy balls dropped down onto the Terror Demon, giving it tons of damage. When the light from the explosion faded, the Terror Demon was gone.

"We did it!" Flonne and Sidney hugged each other happily.

"I knew we could!" Raz pumped a fist in the air while Mint was crying, happy to be alive.

Laharl folded his arms across his chest and smirked proudly. "Of course. I wouldn't lose to some Low-class monster. Haaahahaha!"

Marona let out a sigh of relief. (If the summons are here, then maybe Ash...)

There thoughts were disturbed by a flash of light that filled the area. When the light faded, Yamino was still standing.

"What! That damn thing doesn't know when to die!" Laharl cursed.

"Oh no..."

"Don't tell me, all of that was for nothing..." Kisho said sadly.

"If we die, if must die fighting. The end of a true warrior!" Scarlet said bravely.

(Says her!) thought Raz and Mint. (I don't wanna die!)

The group prepared for battle again, but a voice filled the air.

"Rising Dragon!" A blur of a figure appeared out of nowhere and took hold of the Terror Demon. It rose high into the air in the form of a dragon (Complete with dragon-like sound) and knocked Yamino down to the ground below. And let's just say that it fell more than unconscious. The attack made a huge crater in the ground.

The figure landed on the ground in front of Laharl and his vassals, his back turned from them as his red scarf blew in the gentle breeze.

"That...was...COOL!" Mint said.

"I'll say." Raz said, scratching the back of his head.

"Who is this warrior?" Kisho asked.

"I know one thing, he took out that thing in one blow." Etna said. "Which is more than I can say for you, Prince."

Laharl frowned, not even noticing the look on Marona's face.

"A-ash?"

The blue-haired figure turned around. His red-eyed gaze on the group. "Huh? Who said that?"

Marona ran forward and hugged Ash around the waist. Everyone except Bella's eyes bugged out of their heads. "Ash! It's me! Marona." The demon chroma buried her face into his jacket.

Ash stared down in surprise. "Ma-marona? Is that really you?" It looked a bit like Marona, but could he be sure? Marona looked up at her guardian, tears streaming down her face. "...Marona. How...how did this happen?"

"-Sniff- It's a long story Ash..." She wrapped her hands around the Phantom's waist. "Don't you ever leave me again."

"Marona..." Ash's eyes softened. Even with her new, odd look, Marona was still Marona at heart.

"What the hell is going on, Chroma!" Laharl interrupted the lovely moment with his usual obnoxiousness. "Who is this guy!"

"Laharl! Can't you see this is like those reunion scenes on TV?" FLonne said with fire in her eyes. "This is a love-filled reunion and you can't just butt in like that!"

Marona dried her tears. "Um... This is Ash. My guardian when I was human."

"Guardian?" Everyone asked.

Marona nodded. "Uh-huh. Ash is a Phantom too."

"Oh, I get it!" Mint said. "Wait, no I don't."

"I think what Marona means is that she killed herself to find Ash, am I right?" Everyone turned around at the sound of Bella's gentle voice. "They seem to have a...bond of sorts." That was the first time she spoke more than one sentence! And in a row!

"Wow...very deep. A bond!" Mint chanted.

"You can only guess where this will lead to..." Kisho whispered to Raz and Scarlet.

"Indeed, he'll want to do that..." Scarlet agreed.

"Huh?" A big question mark appeared over Raz's head. "What're you two talkin' about? Who's 'he'?"

As if to answer his questions, Laharl stepped forward. "-Ahem- If your Chroma's guardian then I can only assume that you'll want to stay with her."

Ash arched an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean?" He looked at Marona. "Marona, who is this kid?"

A vein appeared on Laharl's head. "Another newcomer? Fine, I am Laharl, the Supreme Overlord of the Netherworld! And Chroma over there is my vassal."

Ash sweatdropped. "Chroma?"

"He means Marona." Flonne explained. "That's the name he gave her but everyone else calls her 'Marona'. He's the only one that calls her 'Chroma'."

Ash looked from Flonne, to Marona, then to Laharl. "Well, yes. I am Marona's guardian after all. I can't leave alone in a world like this."

"She's not alone. She has us." Raz said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Still, I'm, gong to stay with her." Ash announced. Marona smiled while Flonne was crying.

"So nice! The power of love..."

"Oh no, here we go again." said Etna. "Yet another of "love phase" of Flonne's.

Laharl smirked evilly. "Then you'll become my vassal as well!" He pointed at Sidney. "And him too!"

"WHAT!" Ash and Sidney shouted.

"Why do I have to become your vassal?" Sidney whined.

"Don't question me, Angel! I am Overlord and what I say goes!"

"Whoa, power rush." Raz said.

Mint put her hands on her hips and sighed. "At times like these, I wish I had a bazooka..."

**X-X-X**

_NEXT EPISODE!_

_Etna: The Netherworld has a new threat and her name is Asagi of earth! A bonified demon slayer, Asagi seeks to destroy all demons like any other demon slayer, but her main goal is to kill a certain Overlord._

_Laharl: Hmph! Let her try! No human being can defeat the Mighty Laharl! Haaahahaha!_

_Etna: Don't get overconfident, Prince. This girl's not like other slayers._

_FLonne: Eh? Really?_

_Ash: What's so different about her?_

_Etna: She's got the strength and endurance of a demon!_

_Marona: A human with demon capabilities..._

_Gordon: Chalk one up for the human race!_

_Etna: Will our powerful Lord Laharl beat down the demon slayer?_

_Laharl: The hell I will! I'm the star, remember?_

_Etna: OR will he fall to the blade of Asagi?_

_Mint: Heehee, I'd like to see THAT!_

_Etna: Next time on Demon Empire, Episode seven: Asagi the demon slayer._

_Etna: Let chaos and bloodshed reign._

_Laharl: No way in hell am I gonna lose to some human!_

_Etna: Oh we'll see Prince. We'll see..._

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Asagi the Demon Slayer

Blu: No! NOOOOOOOOO!

Ash: -sweatdrop- What's wrong with her now?

Flonne: Apparently, she took the name of a soon-to-be main character from a Nippon-Ichi game that hasn't been released yet.

Blu: I saw her character design in a forum for Makai Kingdom and she looked so cool...

Ash: That'll teach you not to write about characters whose profile you've never even heard.

Blu: Guess I'll have to call this a semi-AU now. No WAY in hell am I gonna rewrite chapter seven! (Eyes flame with the power of youth!)

Etna: Looks like someone's watched a LITTLE too much "Naruto".

Laharl: Anime freak!

Blu: Munchkin from hell!

Laharl: (Eyes glowing red) WHAT? (Pulls out his sword)

Blu: Uh-uh-uh. Want me to get the girls from Dead or Alive Beach Volleyball in here?

Laharl: -nose bleeds at the thought-

Mint: Laharl's a pervert!

Laharl: What did you call me? I HATE sexy woman!

Etna: I'm starting to get confused. After seeing the picture and Laharl's hatred for girls with junk in their trunk, I'm wondering what his sexuality is...

Laharl: YAAAAAAAAH!

Blu: Before Laharl explodes, lemme say I own neither Disgaea, Phantom Brave, Makai Kingdom, or Asagi and Disgaea 2.

Laharl: There's a sequel to Disgaea?

Blu: On with the fic!

**X-X-X**

**Thanks 2: hikariniwa, Lacto3.1415, Kid-author, Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou and The Useless Sempai for reviewing.**

**X-X-X**

So far, all we've talked about are the alternate Netherworlds that are in alternate universes. But we haven't talked about things like alternate earths in alternate timelines and things like that. One very interesting story is set on an alternate earth that has been conquered by an Overlord. The result is human beings being turned into monsters and or worshippers of his. But, there's one person on this earth that hasn't been changed yet...

**X-X-X**

In a city that looks the goddamned apocalypse hit it, inside of an abandoned house, there is a woman. One of the few people that isn't a demon. Her name is Asagi, and originally, she was an average mechanic. But a few years back, an Overlord from the Netherworld came and brought total chaos upon the earth.

The raven-haired mechanic was standing in front of what seemed like a portal made of steel. She wiped the sweat off the brow of her forehead. "It's finally finished... It's about time." Asagi touched the steel frame of the portal. "With this portal, I'll be able to go to the Netherworld." Her hand balled up into a fist. "And I'll be able to kill that bastard!" She punched the steel portal hard. "...Oooww..."

So much for little Ms. Tough Savior of the Earth. Uh, Alternate Earth.

After making sure her hand wasn't broken, the would-be heroine turned on the switch and in the middle of the steel contraption appeared a light blue nexus portal. "Today, I shall boldly go where no average man, or woman, has gone before!" Asagi ran into the portal and disappeared in a big flash of light.

Now isn't that brave. But what's this? Her coordinates are wrong? It's set to a Netherworld in a ANOTHER timeline! Wonder what'll happen to her... It may not be pretty.

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, in a Netherworld we all know and fear...

Ash and Sidney were sitting in the middle of the throne room. The Angel Trainee was lying down on his back, downright tired. Their second day in the Netherworld, and Laharl made them do...chores. And the worst part of all was that he pushed them hard.

"-Pant- -Pant- I'm beat..." Sidney said plainly.

"-Pant- What the heck is that kid's problem?" Ash said. Like Marona, he was transformed into a demon, only he didn't listen to what Laharl had named him. When he had a little time, he was with Marona and everything was fine until Laharl came in and told him that he had a new chore to do.

"I thought that Laharl wouldn't be pissed off for THIS long." Etna said. "Geez, you'd think he would get used to this... He's been working everyone like dogs, but you're definitely getting the worst of the deal."

Ash looked at the pink-haired vassal. "What do you mean?"

"He's made you clean the throne room with a TOOTBRUSH, cook dinner for EVERYONE... He even made you WASH his shorts..." Etna nodded. "Yup, he's got it in for you."

"Sucks to be you." Mint said.

"I almost feel like I'm responsible."

"But...you WERE responsible."

"Keyword, Mint: almost."

"It's so unfair for Laharl to drive you like that." said Flonne. "It wasn't your fault that he got stuck in a bottle."

"Yeah, that honor belongs to the destructive duo over there." said Raz, jerking a thumb at Etna and Mint.

"Is it our fault that we can't help using those weapons of destruction we buy from Pepper?" Etna said with her hands on her hips.

"Yes!" The Fallen Angel said. "If Laharl finds out about where you get your "weapons of mass destruction" he may hurt Pepper."

The demon rolled her eyes. "I'll get you the Prism Rangers third season DVD if you keep your mouth shut."

Flonne's eyes widened. "The one with the deleted scenes and lost episode?" Etna nodded. "...Trader? What Trader? I don't know a Trader."

"Guess everyone can be bribed." Kisho and Raz sweatdropped. "Even Angels."

Marona walked over to Ash and knelt down besides him. "It's okay, Ash. Being a demon's not all bad."

Ash looked up at Marona. "Marona." (I still can't believe she killed herself to be with me. Maybe she still needs me...) He smiled up at her. "It's great to have a body again, even if it is a demon body. The one thing I don't like is that pain in the--"

"AAASSSHH!" Everyone turned their heads and saw Laharl standing in the entrance to the throne room. He was holding a sword that had blood at the tip of its blade. The look on his face seemed to translate "You know what to do".

"Oh goodie...It's him." Ash said sarcastically as he got up. "See you later, Marona. If I can make it." The once-Chroma got Sidney by the arms and started pulling him to and past Laharl as the demon Overlord walked in.

"Why are you doing this?" Marona asked. Laharl looked around, thinking the question was for him.

"What? What are you talking about, Chroma?"

"She means why are you torturing the living daylights outta Ash and the Angel Kid." Mint explained. "...And us..."

"...I have no Idea what you're talking about. Besides I treat my vassals the way I want to."

"But...can't you at least...ease up on Ash and Sidney?"

Laharl gave Marona a look. "What!"

"J-just don't work them so hard. Don't make them clean the floors with toothbrushes or wash your underwear... You know, stuff like that." The chroma explained.

"...Hell. No." Laharl growled. "I treat my vassals the way I want to! You don't like it, I may just sell you to some other fool!"

"WHAT! Y-you can't do THAT!" Marona shuddered at the thought of being sold like an object.

The demon Prince folded his arms over his chest. "I can and I might. There haven't been any chromas in the Netherworld... You may just fetch a good price."

"N-n-nooo!"

Flonne stepped in. "You wouldn't really sell Marona, would you Laharl?."

Laharl growled. "I will if she keeps on being the pest she is! And I may just sell that damn Angel too! One Love Freak is bad enough..."

"You can't sell Sidney! He doesn't even want to be here!" Flonne grabbed Laharl by his shoulders and started to shake him. "It's not his fault that he ended up here on accident!"

"Stop shaking me, Love Freak!" Laharl pushed Flonne off of him. Just then, a pink Prinny came walking in and up to Laharl. It took out a letter from its little fanny pack and handed it to him.

"For you, dood." The Prinny went back out as though it were nothing.

Laharl looked down at the letter. "Eh? '_To the Overlord'_..." He ripped the envelope open and looked at it.

_Dear Overlord Laharl,_

_I have come to settle the score, once and for all. I'll be waiting at the Forest of the Dead. Come if you're really as strong as you say you are._

_Signed, Asagi the Demon Slayer_

"What is it Laharl?" Flonne asked.

"It's a challenge. It's been a while since anyone challenged me..." He closed his eyes and started laughing softly. "Hmhmhm... This should be good. I was afraid it was going to get boring. Haaaahahahaha! I'll take that Demon Slayer and make her wish she never thought about challenging the great Laharl!"

Marona sweatdropped. "Doesn't he even care about how tough this Asagi person is..."

"He's one of those 'Fight first, ask questions later' type." Kisho said.

**X-X-X**

A little later, the gang of demons was on their way to a part of the Forest of the Dead called Hero's Tomb.

"Why would this Asagi the Demon Slayer want to challenge Laharl, I wonder?" Flonne thought aloud.

"To try and steal the title of Overlord, what else?" Laharl said.

"Good thing this guy came along though. It was starting to get dull around here." said Etna.

"You must love causing chaos." Ash said while looking around. "That's what demons like, right?"

"Right. You look pretty demonic yourself. Got any secrets?" Etna purred.

Ash blinked. "What? I was born HUMAN. Not DEMON, human. I would've known if I was a demon, now wouldn't I?"

Etna nodded her head and had a "yeah right" look on her face. "Uh-huh. Sure."

"How much of a challenge will this demon slayer be?" thought Scarlet.

"Hopefully not TOO weak. I want to have a little fun" Laharl smiled evilly. "Hahahaha!"

Sidney sweatdropped. "Th-this is unfair... I never wanted this..." The Angel Trainee whined. "I wish I was back in Celestia. I'd rather be bullied than deal with demons!"

"Ah, suck it up!" Laharl snapped.

"Wow, someone's testy." Mint stuck her tongue out at the Overlord.

"Prince Harlie is cranky, eh?" Raz joked.

"Shut it, idiots!"

As silence settled in again, the group finally approached the Hero's Tomb. And there in the middle stood Asagi.

"Greetings, Overlord!" Asagi said with flames of hatred in her eyes. "Now is the time for my revenge!"

Laharl arched an eyebrow. "A woman? This is the great demon slayer? I could crush you in an instant!"

Ash stepped forward. "What do you mean by 'revenge'? What's Laharl ever done to you?"

Asagi folded her arms over her chest. "That...bastard took over my home world!" (!) Her eyes widened. "Where is he?"

A question mark appeared over everyone's heads. "Who?" asked Flonne.

"Don't play dumb with me! Where is the Overlord?" Asagi pulled out a gun.

"Right here!" Laharl said, slightly annoyed at the human woman's blindness. "King Laharl, Supreme Overlord of the Netherworld!"

"..." Asagi almost dropped her gun. "You...you have got to be KIDDING!" She tried to stifle a laugh but it all came out. "HAHAHA! Quit playing, little boy. I want to see the Overlord Laharl, not some little kid!"

Laharl's antennae-like hair stood up and his eyes flashed yellow. "WHAAAAAAAAT!" Thunder and lightning crashed and flashed in the background. "I AM THE OVERLORD! STOP LAUGHING, FOOL!"

Marona tilted her head slightly. "Did Laharl ever take over a world?" She asked Etna.

The demon vassal looked at the chroma. "He took over Earth. Maybe she's talking about that." She looked at Asagi. "But no weakling would just go and challenge an Overlord. If she doesn't have a trick up her sleeve, she's a good as dead."

"You're kidding! The Overlord Laharl isn't some little kid." Asagi turned from Laharl, who was still upset, and looked at the group. "Let's see...which one of these guys is the real Overlord?" (I've never actually seen him before. But he has to look strong, right?) Her eyes scanned each vassal until she came upon Ash. (HE looks strong enough.)

Asagi pointed a finger at Ash. "So at last we meet, Overlord! Were you so afraid of me that you had some little kid role play?" The mechanic shook her head. "Tsk-tsk. For shame."

Ash's eyes widened in fright. "WHAT! You think I'M the Overlord?" He pointed at Laharl. "THAT'S Laharl."

"No more lies!" Asagi jumped back and pulled out a piece of paper. "I'm SO glad I got that spell for summoning demons. Prepare for your defeat Laharl, cuz I know what you're weakness is!"

"Weakness?" Etna and Flonne said. "Uh-oh."

"Don't tell me she's going to-?" Marona didn't even get to finish.

Asagi started to glow with a light blue aura. "Superb Solemn Sexiness! Demons, appear!" Three medium-sized blue flames appeared in front of her. Out of each flame came a figure. They were...

"Female Ninja Demons?" Etna said with an arched eyebrow.

Raz stared at the demons with widened eyes. "No! SEXY female ninja demons!"

The Ninja demons posed in sexy poses. They had on small black ninja outfits that showed off their long legs and hugged their hips. They each had blue hair put up into a ponytail and were all holding some sort lethal weapon: one had a katana, another had a bow and arrow and the other had a spear.

"GAH!" Laharl closed his eyes. "Can't...STAND IT! I absolutely HATE sexy women!" The Overlord spat on the ground when he said those last two words.

Ash sweatdropped. "What's so scary about some demon ninja girls?"

Asagi stared, her eyes reduced to dots. "WHAAAT! I thought you hated sexy women!" She growled to herself. "Gaaah! Forget about it! Ninja demons, forward!"

The Ninjas stepped forward. "Hah!"

"Oh boy!" Sidney panicked, pulling out a staff.

"This may be a problem." Marona said. The chroma looked at Laharl, who still had his eyes closed and was now holding his sword.

"Feh, these demons are weak, they don't stand a chance against me!" The Overlord said, grasping his blade tightly.

"How do you expect to FIGHT when you can't even SEE?" Ash and Marona sweatdropped.

"He's got a point there, Prince." said Etna. "Guess we'll have to fight for you."

"So I'm going to let my title as Overlord fall into the hands of idiots?"

"Shouldn't say that to the people who are saving your ass." Etna said with her hands on her hips.

A ninja pounced forward and swung her sword at Etna. The demon vassal ducked just in time only to get a few strands of her hair cut off. The pink-haired demon got mad.

"That's it!" She pulled out a gun and shot the ninja demon several times in her vital points. Etna blew at the barrel of her gun. "Smokin'."

"Braveheart!" Marona shouted as she casted the spell on Ash and Scarlet. "Go get em!" At that moment, the ninja with the spear jumped forward and lunged at Laharl. Marona pushed him aside and only got a scratch on her arm.

"What the hell!" Laharl shouted in anger. "Who did that?" His eyes, still being closed, didn't know he was almost about to be a demon shiskabob.

The ninja turned to Marona, anger burning in her red eyes, and lunged towards the chroma. Marona jumped/rolled out of the way just in time. Scarlet dashed to the side and lunged her rapier deep into the demon's stomach.

Ash dashed toward the last ninja demon, dodging all of its arrows. The ninja demon pulled back on its last arrow and waited for a while. The arrow started to glow. When she let go, a tremendous beam of light shot towards Ash. He stopped dead in his tracks and let himself be taken over by the flash.

"Ash!"

The flash of light faded. Nothing was there except for the slightly charred ground. The ninja demon had a look of victory on her face, until she felt something painful. She looked down and saw a sword protruding from her stomach. Ash pulled off his sword and flicked off some of the blood.

"-pant- -pant- ..." Ash looked down at the ninja's corpse.

"A-ash?" Marona stuttered.

"Is it over yet?" Laharl opened his eyes and spotted the dead ninja demons. "Guess they weren't THAT tough."

"Nope, just a couple of low-class demons." Etna kicked the corpse of the demon she shot then looked at Asagi. "Well, what are you going to do now, Miss Demon Slayer?"

Asagi looked furious. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at Ash. "I...I WON'T LET YOU LIVE!" A magic circle appeared in front of her gun. "Go to Hell!" She pulled the trigger and a tremendous shot was fire from it. It hit Ash, dead-on, almost killing the poor demon Chroma.

"Aaaaahhh..." Ash was on the ground. He could taste his own blood. His right arm and leg were in an odd position. He suddenly felt all the pain go away. Bella and Marona had casted a healing spell on him. Ash sat up and looked at his hands. "That's better..."

"You..." The hand of Asagi's that was holding the gun was shaking. "I'll kill you...Laharl... I'LL KILL YOU!" She aimed at Ash and was about to pull on the trigger when something happened. Laharl dashed towards her in her moment of unstableness and punched the mechanic in the face. Asagi flew a few feet and hit a tree.

Laharl stood there, breathing hard. He raised his fist into the air. "I am the Overlord, you idiot! Are you deaf or something?"

Asagi sat up, to almost everyone's disbelief. The mechanic spat up some blood then wiped it off the sleeve of her jacket.

"Damn demons... Why don't you all just die?" Suddenly, the remote in the pocket of Asagi's jacket started to malfunction. This remote was what would get Asagi back when she defeated Laharl. If she DID defeat him. "Wha-what?" Asagi pulled out the remote. "What the--? Something's wrong."

The remote started to crackle and smoke. A small jolt of electricity went through it. A large flash of light erupted in the Forest of the Dead.

"What!"

"WHAT IN THE HELL!"

A large boom and flash of light occurred. When the light faded, no one was there...

**X-X-X**

_NEXT EPISODE!_

_Asagi: Yes! I've finally made it into the Space Police Force!_

_Laharl: Now the mechanic is doing it!_

_Marona: All these people are weird..._

_Ash: Weird's the understatment of the year..._

_Asagi: For my first big case, I have to deal with a bunch of big time crimes from Mafia bosses!_

_Scarlet: The mafia...?_

_Kisho: Since when were the Mafia in space?_

_Asagi: The culprit is identified as a blue-haired, red-eyed, scarf-wearing male. Hey, he's not bad to look at either._

_Laharl: Is she talking about me? DISGUSTING!_

_Etna: She means the OTHER blue-haired, red-eyed, scar-wearing guy._

_Ash: (Oo) Me?_

_Asagi: This guy is so coniving and can match my skills in fighting. Who is this mysterious bandit and why do I feel like this about a bad guy?_

_Flonne: How beautiful!_

_Mint: It makes you want to cry._

_Laharl: Yuck._

_Asagi: Next time on Space Officer Asagi, Episode eight: Torn between Love and Duty._

_Asagi: It's so wrong, but it feels so right!_

_Ash: (looks as red as a tomato by now)_

_Marona: Are you okay, Ash?_

_Etna: Congratulations, Asagi, you've just won "Best way of making a main male character blush like hell" award._

_Sidney: Long name._

_Asagi: Really? Oh, thank you, thank you! You like me, you really like me!_

_Laharl: Can we please put an end to this?_

_Marona: Peace and Love!_

_Laharl: GAAAAAH! (X.X)_

_Marona: (smile) Hee hee. I've always wanted to do that._


	8. Alternate Netherworld and Laharl's son!

Ash: What was with that episode ending last chapter?

Blu: I had an idea about an Ash/Asagi pairing. Was it really that bad? It was mainly supposed to make people laugh, not embarrass you.

Ash: Whatever.

Blu: Don't worry, next chapter, I shall insult Laharl!

Laharl: Excuse me?

Etna: You can't torture the prince, that's our job!

Laharl: What? (Eyes glow red and hair sticks up straight in the air)

Blu: I finished this chapter a day and a half after the last one. Boy I'm getting fast!

Flonne & Marona: And now, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say it...I don't own Disgaea! Or Phantom Brave! Or ANYTHING! (My poor little heart...)

**X-X-X**

**Thanks to: The Useless Sempai, Maronakins, and Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and eveyone who read last chapter! Luv you!**

**X-X-X**

As I've said, there is more than one Netherworld and of course each one has an Overlord. But Alternate dimension and timelines are very different. Where in one world you could be, say, a hero fighting for good and justice and all that other crap, you would be a villain who is cruel, evil and everything a demon could be. Other times, there could be only small differences like a change in hair-color or gender or personality or their pasts are slightly different. Either way, it is VERY confusing and hard to understand...

**X-X-X**

"Oooohhh... What in the name of the anti-thesis of good hit me?" Laharl moaned as he opened his eyes. It was blurry at first, but his vision cleared and soon he saw the blood red sky. "Where are we?" He sat up and saw that the rest of his vassals were just recovering from the explosion.

"This isn't where we were." said Flonne as she got up and dusted herself off. The Fallen Angel looked off into the distance and saw the castle. Or at least, what looked like the castle. "How did we get near the castle?"

"Last thing I knew, we were in the Forest of the Dead." said Kisho. "With that woman..."

Marona rubbed the bump on the back of her head. "Ouch..." The chroma stood up. She felt something soft beneath her. "Good thing I landed on something."

"Yeah... On me!" Raz muffled. Marona's foot was on his face. Her eyes turned into small white dots and she immediately came off, saying, "I'm sorry" over and over.

Ash and Scarlet looked around. "I sense a dark presence nearby..." said the knight to the chroma.

Ash turned to Scarlet. "Well, this is the Netherworld. Demons and evil presences are supposed to be normal. But...I have to agree with you. I never felt an evil as strong as this in the few days I've been here." He placed a hand to his chin. "Something isn't right."

Scarlet looked toward the castle. "Perhaps Ms. Asagi could fill us in."

"Asagi? ...Oh yeah, the demon slayer." Ash looked around and walked over to Asagi. She was still unconscious and had slight traces of blood and dirt on her clothes. (She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping... How could SHE've become a demon slayer in the first place, I wonder...?) His hand slowly inched toward her face.

Asagi's eyes snapped open and grabbed Ash's wrist. "Don't. Touch me..." She said. Piercing obsidian colored eyes looked up into his red ones. "Get away from me, Laharl."

"For the last time: I'm not Laharl. The kid that punched you was Laharl. He's the Overlord. I'M...a vassal to his vassal." Ash said. It was the truth. If it wasn't for Marona and her position of being Laharl's vassal, the blue-haired teen might've taken on the young Overlord.

Asagi looked into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. They were red, like any other demons' but they held something none of the demons she had seen had. Kindness. (This can't be real. He's just faking. Demon's can't REALLY be this kind...can they?)

"I have something to ask you, Asagi." The Mechanic snapped back to reality at the mention of her name. "You said that the Overlord named Laharl had taken over your earth. How long ago was that?"

Asagi closed her eyes and thought back. "...It was...four or five years ago. It's all a blur. All I remember are demons storming into my town, saying that 'The Overlord Laharl had now taken over the Earth'. Apparently, it was because he was bored. In the process, he made a spell overtake the earth. People were changed into demons and those who weren't got killed. Only a few unchanged people are alive now...

"I had enough. My family and friends were taken from. My life was shattered the instant that bastard came and decided to take over. I wanted to kill him and make him suffer a painfully slow death. I wanted to make sure Laharl doubt the fact that her ever thought about taking the earth!"

"Hey, I can hear you, ya know." Laharl said as he walked over to the two.

"So there's another Laharl?" Flonne thought about two Laharls and quickly pushed it out of her head. The thought alone was scary!

"Must be an alternate Laharl." said Sidney. "Meaning, we're probably in another Netherworld where the alternate Laharl rules."

"Alternate, huh?" said Mint, rubbing the back of her head. "Wonder how different this Netherworld's Laharl is from ours?"

"Hopefully, alot." said Raz. I'd hate to fight against someone similar to Laharl."

"Do you hate the thought of fighting Laharl because you like him?"

A vein appeared on Raz's head. "Of course not! I just hate the thought of dealing with someone with Laharl's strength in a fight, is all."

"So...How are we going to settle this without having to fight Laharl--er, the alternate Laharl?" said Flonne. Silence overcame the group for a while until Laharl spoke up.

"Simple. I'm going to beat the crap out of my alternate self and take control of this world!" The demon prince folded his arms across his chest and smirked smugly. "There's only one Laharl and that's me!"

"Laharl, we should try something a bit less violent, don't you think?" Flonne said, her eyes reduced to little white dots and a sweatdrop behind her head.

"Flonne's right. There are more ways to solve problems than by violence." Marona added.

"...You two are exactly alike when it comes to this 'peace and love' crap! Overlords don't need such trivial things." He turned his back to the group and looked at the castle. "Hmhmhm... Time to pay myself a visit. This should be fun."

"Doesn't sound like fun." said Raz as he kicked aside a stone. "We're probably gonna get out asses whupped by ourselves."

"If we even exist here." Kisho stated.

"Hey prince, can I rule this Netherworld?" Etna asked Laharl.

"What?"

"Well you can't be in two places at once, right?" The vassal said with a cat-like grin. "So I, Etna--your ever-loyal vassal--should have the honor to rule this ALTERNATE Netherworld once we're done with you."

"She seems to like getting ahead of herself." Bella said quietly to Scarlet. "The Prince too... Does he even know how powerful his alternate self is...?"

The pink-haired knight looked at the healer. "No... But Laharl is one of those 'act first, think later' types. He does as he please, even if the odds seem to be against him."

"...He would make a great Overlord--"

"TO HELL NO AM I MAKING YOU AN OVERLORD!" Laharl shouted at Etna. "The only way YOU'LL be Overlord is over my cold, unmoving corpse!"

"We can see to that..."

Bella sighed. "If only he weren't so young..."

**X-X-X**

On their way to the castle, they noticed a few things were different. For example, the demon metropolis that existed at the foot of the mountain the Overlord's castle was located on was...empty. Not even a soul was around.

"Where are all the demons?" asked Mint.

"They're not here." said Asagi. "They're probably at the Overlord's Castle or on Earth causing some more chaos..."

Laharl turned to face Asagi. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I said that I would kill the Overlord Laharl and I will see to it that I do." The mechanic folded her arms across her chest. "And if I have to work with a few demons to do that, then I shall."

"Gee, not alot of heroes would consider working with demons." said Etna. "Would you care for a job as a demon?"

Asagi's eyes turned into flames. "To hell no! I'm no demon and I never will be! Demons are the enemy and I must slay them all!" Her eyes turned back to normal.

"Sheesh, no need to get so dramatic."

"If you hate demons so much, then you shouldn't stand being around us." Laharl told the mechanic.

"Yup. Demons like you, I can't stand. But demons like Flonne and Marona I can." Asagi nodded. "They're way nicer than you, kid."

Laharl's hair stood straight in the air and his eyes glowed red. "Don't call me that!" He returned to normal. "Let's get going. The sooner we get to the castle--"

"The sooner we can meet Laharl and kick his ass!" Etna said. "I've always wanted to beat up Laharl and not get punished."

"What?"

"Me too. You just want to smack him around a couple of times." Raz jumped into the conversation.

"Excuse me?"

"And his rudeness makes you wanna kick him in the crotch, right?"

"Yup."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, in the castle of the Overlord, there were three figures standing in the main corridor. One was a demon named Vesuvius with short red hair wearing black leather and spiked wristbands. He was 1432 years old but looked as young as fourteen.

Standing next to Vesuvius was an Angel named Caim. He was 1525 years old though his appearance made him look fifteen. He had gold hair that was put in a braid that stopped at the middle of his back and dull silver colored eyes.

In front of Vesuvius and Caim was a demon boy. He was short with lime green hair that had streaks of blue and red eyes like almost every demon. He looked frightenly like his father with the exception of his hair. The only thing that made him different was that half his personality came from his mother. His name was Aziel.

"Hmm..." Aziel sighed as he and his "loyal" vassals walked down the corridor.

"What's wrong, Aziel?" asked Caim, slightly worried about the younger boy.

"It's...It's..." Aziel threw his hands up into the air. "I'M BORED! There's nothing to do in this damn place!"

Vesuvius yawned. "If you're bored, why don't you just go chuck Prinnies around your room like you usually do?"

The young demon lowered his head slightly. "...Mother forbid me to go near a Prinny for a week..."

Vesuvius sweatdropped. "Oh brother, and you're the heir to the throne."

Aziel's eyes glowed red and a light green aura surrounded him. "DAMMIT! WHY DOES THAT WOMAN HAVE TO FORBID ME FROM DOING WHAT I LOVE MOST?"

"Would it have to do with the fact that you accidentally chucked a Prinny at your father and got the spanking of a lifetime?" Caim said with his eerily calm face.

Aziel's demonic aura faded and he rubbed the back of his head. "...Oh... that... -chuckle-"

Vassals came storming by the trio. One of the warriors knocked Aziel over causing the young demon prince to curse up a storm. "Sorry, Prince. I didn't see you?"

"What's all the ruckus?" Aziel said, quickly forgetting about his anger.

"There are intruders at the gate. Incredibly strong ones! They're shredding through our defenses one by one!"

Vesuvius looked at Aziel with a grin. "Well, Prince, looks like you've got what you wished for..."

"I didn't want someone to storm the castle, fool!" Aziel fumed. "C'mon! Let's get our best weapons!"

"I can tell that you want us to go and fight these people..." Caim said calmly, though his voice had a tiny bit of fear in it.

"Duh!"

"-Sigh- I knew it..."

**X-X-X**

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Laharl cut through several demons at once. "Overlord's Wrath!" Several balls of demonic energy eliminated half of the army. "Weaklings! I hardly broke a sweat!" The Overlord grinned evilly.

"Wow, the Prince is taking care of this all by himself." Etna said. She and the other vassals were pretty much on the sidelines.

"I wanna fight too!" Mint raised her hands on the air. "Here goes. Giga Wind!" A powerful amount of cutting green wind threw a group of soldiers into a wall. "It worked!"

"My turn." Asagi pulled out a bazooka out of nowhere. "Never leave home without it!" She aimed at the approaching demons and pulled the trigger. "Die!" A rocket was shot out of the barrel of the bazooka and it took at the demons with a loud explosion.

"Where did you get that?" Ash asked with a sweatdrop.

"My little secret."

"Divine ray." Bella and Sidney raised their staffs into the air. Rays of light shot down from the sky and instantly turned what was left of the demon army into extra-crispy ashes.

"Hmph. This wasn't much of a challenge." Laharl kicked a demon corpse aside and strode up to the entrance.

"The first line of defense is always weak." Scarlet said while Bella healed the group. "It may be harder from here on out."

"Let the second line of defense come, no demon, man or angel can defeat the Supreme Overlord! Haaahahaha!"

**X-X-X**

The group was walking down the corridor until they came to a circular room. The portraits of several familiar people like King Krichevskoy and his wife, a young Laharl and some unfamiliar ones like a small demonic boy with lime green hair and one of a beautiful woman with long lime green hair and red eyes.

Ash stared at that particular painting for a long time. "..." Marona walked up besides him.

"What is it Ash?"

"This painting... I don't know why, but I feel as though I know this woman..." Ash stared at the portrait. (What could it be?)

"So this is the Queen?" Sidney and Mint looked up at the portrait of Laharl's mother. "She looks beautiful. And nice."

"Two qualities Laharl lacks." Mint giggled softly to herself.

"I wonder who this young boy is?" asked Flonne as she, Etna and Laharl looked at the portrait of the green-haired demon boy. "He kinda looks like Laharl."

"That's just what I was thinking..." Etna said. "Creepy..."

A bolt of green lightning shot down from the ceiling. It caused a poof of smoke to occur.

"What the hell?"

When the smoke cleared, standing there was Aziel who was holding a blood red sword, Vesuvius--holding a spear, and Caim--holding a staff.

"Who are YOU three?" Laharl asked rudely.

"-Gasp- Laharl! He's the boy in the portrait!" Flonne gasped.

"He's short in person." said Etna.

Aziel's eyes glowed red and a green demonic aura surrounded him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY CASTLE!"

Laharl stepped forward. "YOUR castle? Nice try, kid. This castle belongs to Overlord Laharl, that would be me."

Aziel calmed down and stared at Laharl. "..."

"...He...looks like the King." said Caim.

Vesuvius had to suppress a few snickers. "Yeah, if he were a MIDGET."

Laharl's hair stood straight up and his eyes glowed yellow. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS!"

Aziel stepped forward a vein on his forward. "You don't know who I am?"

"I can't blame 'em." Vesuvius added. "No one knows who YOU are, prince."

Everyone's eyes widened. "PRINCE?"

Aziel nodded and smirked proudly. "Yes. I am Aziel. Demon Prince and soon to be Overlord of the Netherworld! Hahahaaaa!"

"Prince, you know your evil laugh still needs work..." said Caim.

Aziel sulked. "I know..."

Everyone except Aziel and Caim sweatdropped. Laharl stepped forward. "P-prince? That can't be! If you're the prince and I'm the Overlord, then that makes you my...my..."

"Laharl's son." Laharl's vassals finished for him. Laharl growled and his eyes glowed red.

"IT CAN'T BE! TO HAVE A CHILD, I'D HAVE TO...MARRY SOMEONE!"

"I guess this means that the alternate Laharl has love in his heart," said Flonne. "Since having a child with someone is the ultimate expression of love."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" The young Overlord hissed. (This...can't be true!)

Aziel arched an eyebrow. "Uh... I'm not your son. My father is way taller than a kid demon." He glared at the group. "Now... GET THE HELL OUTTA MY CASTLE!" He raised his sword and quickly dashed toward Laharl. Laharl pulled out his sword and blocked the younger demons slash.

Aziel jumped back and Caim casted a Braveheart spell on him and Vesuvius.

"Let's heat things up." The red-haired vassal raised his hands. "Omega Fire." A large fiery explosion fried Laharl, Flonne and Etna.

"Ouch..." Flonne raised her staff. "Omega Heal." The trio were instantly healed of their wounds and their burns disappeared.

"Damn kids..." Laharl raised his sword and dashed forward and slashed the blade part of Vesuvius spear off.

"Holy Arrows." A circle appeared over Caim. When he let his staff down, the feather-like arrows shot down and pinned Laharl to a wall.

"D-damn! Let me go, little bastards!"

"Heh heh, compliments will get you nowhere." Aziel stated with an evil smile. He raised his sword. "Goodbye." The alternate Demon Prince got punched in the face and hit a wall.

"Aziel!" Caim shouted though his face remained the same. He casted a heal spell on his liege.

Ash stood in front of Laharl, his hand still in a fist. He looked down at the young Overlord. "You okay?"

"Do I LOOK okay? Get me outta here!" Laharl shouted as the arrows disappeared. "That's better." He stood up and looked at the trio of Aziel, Vesuvius and Caim. "So, what are you going to do NOW? There's no way you can beat all of us."

"Oooowwwww..." Aziel whimpered then stood up and dusted himself off. "There is only one thing to do..." He turned around and started running. "Father, Father! Some jerks are here and they want to take your throne!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Caim and Vesuvius turned to face the other demons and their Overlord.

"I hope you've lived a good life." Vesuvius said with a cat-like grin similar to Etna's. "When the King hears about what you did to Prince Aziel..."

"You're dead." Caim finished as they both ran off.

"Hmph. Who could think that little BRAT is MY son?" Laharl said to himself.

"Well, he does act an awful lot like you." Etna said. "He acts as big a brat as you do too." Laharl glared at Etna.

"But he seems so nice." Flonne said. "He's so cute, I could hug him and never let him go!"

"Eeewww! There is no way in Hell I'll let you near my child, ya Love Freak!" Laharl shouted.

"But, he's not really YOUR son Laharl. He's the alternate Laharl's son."

"Alternate timelines, alternate dimensions..." Marona said with swirly eyes. "All of this is confusing."

"I know." said Ash.

"I wonder what woman would be attracted to a bastard like Laharl?" Asagi wondered.

"I'd like to meet her and see what she actually loves about him." said Raz.

"Shut up! All of you! Let's just get to the throne room and get this over with!" Laharl blushed and walked off in the direction that he knew the throne room was.

"I think we embarrassed the Prince." said Kisho.

"It must be tough having to go through puberty for centuries." said Raz as they all followed their Overlord.

**X-X-X**

_Next Episode!_

_Vesuvius: We've finally made it to the human world._

_Laharl: Eh, why's he here? He's one of the bad guys!  
_

_Mint: I thought WE were bad guys too._

_Laharl: You know what I mean, you loon!_

_Vesuvius: After being banished by King Laharl for attempts on his life, Prince Aziel comes up with a plot to steal the throne!_

_Aziel: N-no! I love my father and would never steal anything from him!_

_Laharl: Blech, and THIS is supposed to be my offspring._

_Vesuvius: But trouble shows up when the prince falls in love with a human girl named Marona._

_Ash, Laharl & Aziel: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?_

_Vesuvius: Yup. Too bad she doesn't know he's a demon._

_Marona: Why would he like me?_

_Flonne: How come no one's paired up with me? -Puppy eyes-_

_Vesuvius: Will the Prince find a way to get off that mud ball of a planet called earth?_

_Gordon: Don't diss the earth!_

_Jennifer & Asagi: Yeah!_

_Vesuvius: Or will he stay behind and do the foulest thing a demon could do: fall in love with a human?  
_

_Caim: The odds of that happening are not likely._

_Bella: Indeed._

_Vesuvius: -AHEM!- Find out next time on Demon Royal, episode nine: Demon's Heart, Human Soul!_

_Vesuvius: Everyone's got a little demon in 'em._

_Etna: Very nice. You should come by more often._

_Everyone except Vesuvius and Etna: NO!_


	9. Laharl vs Laharl! Overlords collide!

Blu: Yay! I am updating faster than the speed of light! Whoosh!

Laharl: Just shut up and say what you have to say, wench!

Blu: Aww... Still mad at what I did in the last chapter?

Laharl: DAMN RIGHT!

Blu: Don't get mad.

Etna: Yup, it only gets worst.

Laharl: Eh!

Blu: I'm kinda cheesed off though. People still haven't said who Aziel's mother/Laharl's wife is.

Etna: I'm sure they know. It's pretty obvious.

Vesuvius: I monkey could figure it out.

Laharl: Eh? Who?

Aziel: Yeah, who?

Laharl: You IMBECILE! You should know, she's YOUR mother!

Aziel: -sweatdrop- Oh yeah...

Scarlet: Ms. Blu Rose doesn't own Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, Phantom Brave, Makai Kingdom or any other game made by Nippon-Ichi.

**X-X-X**

Overlords. You know, the guys that rule Netherworlds. They're considered the strongest and most feared in their own kingdoms. Most are demons like Zetta, Seedle--that dude that runs the Underworld, and, of course, Laharl. A few are humans like one ex-demon exorcist by the name of Priere (Pronounce it like "Pree-Yay" if you can't speak French. Know I can't...) and Lady Salome--the once apprentice of Overlord Zetta--are turned into Overlords as well. But if it's one thing all Overlords have in common, it's this...they're as strong and powerful as hell!

**X-X-X**

Sitting on his throne, King Laharl had a somewhat bored look on his face. Intruders had stormed the castle for the first time in centuries and were supposedly coming to kill him. He was interested in the fact, since no one dared to challenge the Overlord after he killed off Baal and claimed the title of Lord of Terror for his own. He had heard the screams of pain and agony from the demons on the front lines and he was getting anxious.

He had changed quite a bit since his younger days. He was no longer a pale-skinned, little half-demon. He had really buffed up! (Thankfully, he didn't inherit ALL of his father's looks) He had muscles now and of course was taller. His long antennae-like hair now reached a few inches to his waist. He now wore an open red and black sleeveless robe that showed off his chest. The only thing about his appearance that remained were his large gold bracelets (Which no longer seemed out of place) and flowing red cape.

"Grrrr...What's taking these fools so long?" He growled. "You'd think that with the way my vassals were screaming out there, they would already be here!"

"What's the matter darling?" A woman with lime-green hair asked as she entered the room. Her looks could be defined as sultry. Her outfit consisted of a black and blue dress that went down to her waist and revealed her long smooth legs. Not to mention that she had a good rack...(HENTAI! HENTAI!) This woman was the one Ash said was familiar... The wife of Laharl presumably. "You seem upset. I thought you'd be happy with all the chaos you've caused."

Laharl raised a fist and slammed it down on the armrest of the throne. "Dammt, woman! I'm bored!" His wife seemed unfazed by his outburst. Being his wife for centuries, the chaos and mayhem he made when bored or angry was nothing new to her.

"Are you really that anxious to fight these intruders?"

"Of course. It's been a while since I've actually had a challenge." Laharl closed his eyes and smirked proudly. "No one's been foolish enough to try since I took over Celestia and Earth."

"Father! FATHER!" Aziel came running into the room. His parents looked down at their son and saw his wounds and how his clothes were torn slightly.

"Aziel!" His mother gasped. "What happened to you?"

Aziel's eyes glowed red. "THOSE DAMN INTRUDERS ALMOST KILLED ME!" The young demon shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Basically, he got his ass whupped." said Vesuvius as he and Caim came running into the throne room.

"The perpetrator was a young boy, my liege." Caim said calmly. "He claimed that HE was the Overlord."

Laharl arched an eyebrow. "Boy?"

Vesuvius nodded. "Yup, Now that I think about it, he did look a bit like you." The red-haired demon grinned. "Were you messing around with someone, King?"

Laharl's hair stood up and his eyes glowed red. "WHAAAAAT!" He shouted, fangs showing. "I DIDN'T AN AFFARI WITH ANYONE, YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" The Alternate Overlord turned to look at his wife. She had her arms folded across her chest, an "oh really?" look on her face. "Why would I want another women when I already have one?"

"You better not, Laharl..." The Queen hissed. She casted a healing spell on Aziel and hugged him tightly. "My poor wittle baby! Did the mean intruders hurt you?" She kissed her child's forehead while Laharl muttered something about spoiling the boy and turning his only son into a wuss.

"MOTHEEEEEERRR! Stop that!"

(A boy that looks like me?) Laharl thought. (I wonder...)

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, Laharl and company walked down to the throne room. Laharl remained silent the entire way, probably still shocked by the fact that he had a son here.

"What's up with Laharl?" Raz whispered to Kisho. "He's been quiet for some time."

The swordmaster nodded in agreement. "The shock of finding out that he has a son... It must've scared him into silence."

"That's not why I'm not speaking, bozos." Laharl spoke suddenly.

"Eh? You heard us?"

"Then what's with the silent treatment, Prince?" asked Etna. "Are you afraid of what your wife'll look like?"

"TO HELL NO!" He shouted at his vassal. He calmed down and resumed talking. "I was just thinking about...how powerful I am."

"I thought you'd know how strong you are." said Marona.

"I mean my alternate self." Laharl closed his eyes and smirked. "If he's as weak as his son, it may not be any fun."

"If he's you, he's probably just as anxious to fight you as you are to fight him." said Ash.

"Don't worry, Laharl! We have the power of Love and Friendship on our side!" said Flonne with fire in her eyes. "Friends don't let friends down!"

"Don't start that crap now, you loon!" Laharl shouted at the Love Freak. "And how many times have I told you NOT to use those words in my presence?"

"But love and friendship are the strongest things in the world." Sidney sighed.

"YOU'RE on your way to becoming angel sashimi if you don't shut up, wimp!" The Demon Overlord growled as they walked into the throne room.

Sitting there on the throne was Laharl--the alternate one, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Everyone gasped.

"Wow, Prince. You've really grown up." said Etna as she looked Laharl up and down. "Definitely an upgrade."

"Wow, Laharl actually looks...somewhat attractive." Flonne said with wide eyes.

"Yeah... Miracles ARE real!" Mint squealed while the Alternate Laharl sweatdropped.

"Shut up!" Laharl shouted. He walked up and looked at his older self. The younger Overlord folded his arms across his chest. "SO, I take it that YOU'RE the Overlord of this alternate Netherworld."

"What the HELL!" Alternate Laharl cursed as he stood up and looked down at his younger self. "You're me...as a little kid?" He rested his sword against the throne. "You're the intruders?"

Asagi ran forward at that moment. "Overlord Laharl, now is your time to SUFFER!" She pulled out her bazooka and aimed it at the blue-haired demon adult. The Overlord didn't seem a bit fazed.

"Another human trying to kill me... -Yawn- How BORING." He disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Asagi lowered her bazooka and looked around in fright. "Wh-where did he go?"

"Right here." Asagi's muscles stiffened at the sound of his voice. She felt a sharp blow to the head before making contact with a pillar to the side.

"Asagi!" Ash shouted.

"Humans can be so pathetic, don't you think?" Both of the Overlords were looking at each other now. Silence followed. Time seemed to stand still for a moment. The vassals' muscles were all tensed up. Laharl quickly pulled out his sword and slashed his older self, only to find that he had disappeared reappeared at his throne to pick up his sword.

"Grrr..." Laharl gritted his teeth. (Damn it! He's better than I thought he'd be!"

"We should help Laharl!" Flonne said and ran towards them, staff in hand. Only she hit some sort of invisible wall. "OUCH!" The Fallen Angel fell down and landed on her bum. "What was that...?"

Bella stepped forward and put a hand on the solid invisible wall. "Force field." She said in a soft voice. "Someone casted this, but not the other Laharl."

"Exactly." The Queen stepped out of the shadows. "No one is going to get past that wall."

"You!" Ash gasped. The Queen stared at him for a long time.

Marona stepped forward. "You wouldn't happen to be...Laharl's wife, by any chance?" She asked the demon Queen.

The Queen nodded. "Yes. And you people must be the ones that hurt my precious Aziel." She frowned as she said this. "Why are you here?"

"Accident. Too complicated to explain." said Bella.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. "Really?"

"..." The Queen smiled and walked towards him until they were so close, their faces were almost touching. "You don't remember, Ash? Hm... I wouldn't blame you. I have changed over the years."

"Do...Do I know you?"

"Hmhmhm... Shall I make this easy for you and say the truth?"

"Hell yeah!" shouted Mint. "The suspense is killing me!"

"...I am the Queen of the Netherworld, wife to the Supreme Overlord of Terror. My named is...Marona Krichevskoy."

Everyone except for the Queen's eyes reduced to dots. "...WHAAAAAAAAT? YOU'RE MARONA?" The all shouted, loud enough for the Laharl (who was getting slashed by his older alternate self) to hear.

"What in the HELL!" The young Overlord shouted. He looked up at his older self, one of his eyes were closed by a kick to the face. "What did she just say about Marona?" He didn't even notice that he had used his vassal's real name for the first time.

The older Laharl smirked. "She said: my name is Marona Krichevskoy!"

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Laharl bellowed. "PLEASE tell me in this world you two are related and PRETEND TO BE MARRIED!"

"Y-y-you're me? Really? You're not l-lying?" Marona stuttered while pointing at her alternate self. When she nodded, the demon chroma fainted.

"M-marona! You're Marona?" Ash repeated while also pointing at the Queen of the Netherworld.

"Yes. After you and my parents died when I was young, there was no one to protect me." She lowered her head. Her clenched fists were shaking. "Do you know how many times I almost got killed? How many times people insulted me, tried to hurt me all because of I was a little different?" Her voice almost sounded as though she were in pain just recounting the events. "I had enough. All the words my parents thought me, that one-day people would except me were gone. I wanted revenge. I wanted to make those bastards pay!"

The group stared while Bella was cradling Marona (the young one) in her arms. Ash looked shocked. "...Marona..."

"I started studying magic to think up ways to get my revenge. Along the way, I visited the Netherworld, where I met Laharl as a young demon. He wanted to overthrow his father, the King, but he didn't have an army at that moment." she smirked. "SO I showed off my talent for summoning Phantoms and he turned them into demons. We killed the King, but in the process, I was killed too."

"Y-you killed...the King?" Etna stuttered. Flonne looked at her friend and was worried. Etna admired the king. Even if the one Laharl killed wasn't the same one she knew, it still must've hurt."

"So are you...a Phantom?" Flonne asked. "Or did you die and get turned into a demon?"

"Actually, I was a Phantom for a while. My ability to summon them still came in handy in that state. The day I got back a new body, was they day Laharl proposed..." Marona let out a sigh. "...Of course, it wasn't easy. Every time he started to say it, he instantly changed to another subject and started to yell at me for some useless thing or another..." She smiled at the thought.

"You and Laharl sound close." said Ash as he looked down at the younger Marona.

"Excuse me, Miss Marona?" Flonne asked softly. "Where are I and Etna?"

"I don't think we even exist in this place." said Etna.

"Now that I think about it: I did see an Angel that looked somewhat like you."

"Really!"

"Yup. Right before you got hacked down my one of my Valkeries." Marona nodded, ending it with a giggle. Flonne's eyes had reduced to dots and Etna poked the Fallen Angel several times.

"You're joking!" Laharl shouted as he stood and spat out what appeared to be a tooth. "You...and the chroma? This has to be a sick twisted joke!"

The older Laharl shrugged and seemed to enjoy his younger self's reaction. "It IS the truth, you little dolt. YOU may not have any feelings for your chroma, but I do! It only took a few centuries for it to fall in is all."

"GROSS! THAT IS JUST SICK!" Laharl shouted, eyes glowing red. "No way am I gonna end up with HER!" He dashed forward in anger and slashed the other Overlord, only to have his blade be stopped in his opponent's hand.

"I forgot," The older Laharl smirked. "How stupid I was as a child."

Laharl glared daggers at himself. "SHUT UP!" He kicked the older Laharl in the face, which caused him to stumble back and let go of his younger self.

The Overlord reached up to his face felt a bit of blood running down his face. He wiped it off and looked at Laharl with interest. "Nice to see that my attitude is still the same." He took a few steps forward, gripping his sword. "You know that... I'm just like you. Except," He raised his arms into the air. Dozens of large balls of demonic energy were floating over and around the two Overlords. "I'm more powerful than I was as a kid."

"What the hell!" Laharl cursed as his older self let his arms down.

"OVERLORD'S WRATH!" The energy balls sped towards Laharl and hit their target. A loud explosion occurred, but the force of the impact was blocked off by the force field.

"Laharl!" His vassals shouted. Marona slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what was going on. Her older self didn't have an expression on her face.

"I guess it's over..." She said plainly.

When the smoke cleared, Laharl was lying on the red carpet. His blood was seeping out of his wounds and he swore he had broken both his legs. (DAMN IT! He's...he's too strong for me...) The older Laharl stepped forward and smirked.

"I have to admit, kid. That was...interesting. It wasn't as exciting as Baal, but its not like you COULD defeat the Supreme Overlord of Terror. Haaahahahaha!"

His wife rolled his eyes as she let the shield down. "Oh Laharl..." The younger Laharl's vassal's ran up to their liege.

"Prince!" Etna stared down at the blue-haired demon. "Is he...?"

"...D-don't get happy, Etna. I'm...I'm still alive!" Laharl said slowly.

"Oh Laharl! I was so worried that you were dead!" Flonne said with tears in her eyes.

"... Nothing can...kill me so...easily..." He closed his eyes.

"Laharl!" Flonne started to shake the younger demon by the shoulders.

"Is... Is he...?" Scarlet started to say.

"Oh...Laharl..." Marona whispered.

Bella knelt down beside the young demon placed a hand on his chest. "Revive." He light surrounded Laharl and all his wounds disappeared. Laharl's eyes opened slowly.

"What...?"

"It's good to have a healer around." Scarlet smiled at Bella and received a small smile from the healer.

"Laharl!" Flonne hugged the young demon tightly.

"Gah! D-damn you, Flonne! Get off of me before I rip your throat out!" Laharl pushed the Fallen Angel aside. He looked at Marona, who had tears in her eyes as well. "What's wrong with YOU?"

"-sniff- N-nothing." The chroma smiled. "Nothing at all."

Laharl ignored this, but a slight blush was on his face. He turned to look at the older Marona, who was looking at him. "Eh? What!"

The queen smiled and pinched Laharl's cheek. "You're so adorable! I forgot how cute you were as a child, Laharl!" She told her husband, who was blushing and trying to hide it.

"Sh-shut up!" Laharl pushed the woman away and folded his arms across his chest. "Don't you DARE call me that!" He had a slight blush on his face. (remember, he hates sexy women!)

"Hmhm." She stepped besides her husband and healed his wound. "What do you plan on doing now, love? Your intruders weren't much of a challenge."

Marona stepped forward. "Actually, we came here to ask you something. Will you please release the earth?"

The older Laharl's eyes glowed red and his antennae like hair stood straight up. "WHAAAAT! There is no WAY I'll just let the earth go! Not after how hard I worked for--"

"Sure." The older Marona interrupted.

"What! You're my wife! You're supposed to agree with me on this!"

Marona turned to her husband. "Oh please! You were bored when you wanted to take over this world!"

Laharl and co. got looks of shock on their face. "Are you telling me..." Ash started.

"The you only took over the earth because you were bored?" Scarlet finished.

"Guess you ARE the Prince..." said Etna with a sweatdrop.

"Eh? Hey, where's Asagi?" Raz asked.

"She's still knocked out? I thought she would've regained consciousness by now." Ash looked over at Asagi's body.

"Eh? Her?" The older Laharl turned his head at Asagi. "I think I killed her. May have used a bit too much on that blow to the head."

"WHAT!" Ash shouted. "You killed her?"

"Relax a moment." Queen Marona said. "Just watch." A green aura surrounded her being. "Valiant Phantoms. Aid me in battle. Chartreuse Gale!" A flash of light then filled the room. When the light faded, Asagi was standing there, somewhat transparent.

"Huh? I-I'm alive?" Asagi said softly.

"Uh, no. You're will to kill Laharl must've been so strong that you became a Phantom in the process." Ash explained.

"So I'm...I'm..." Asagi fell to her knees and started to cry. "NOOOOO! THIS ISN'T FAIR, IT ISN'T FAIR!" She glared at the older Laharl. "YOU! This is all your fault!" The mechanic shouted.

Laharl folded his arms across his chest and shrugged with a smirk. "It's not my fault that you were stupid enough to try and challenge the Supreme Overlord of Terror!"

"I-I'm dead... I can never go back home." Asagi lowered her head.

Marona turned to Laharl. "Laharl..."

"Huh? OH NO! Not that!" Laharl shook his head furiously. "There is no way--I repeat, NO WAY that I will do that!"

"But she has nowhere else to go!" Marona put her hands on her hips. "It's the right thing to do!"

"Demons don't do 'the right thing'. We're evil! E-V-I-L!"

Ash looked down at the young Overlord. "She may come in handy."

"For WHAT?" Laharl said angrily.

"She IS a mechanic. Maybe she could make you some new weapons."

"Uh-uh, no way, I'm not going to become a vassal to a demon!" Asagi shook her head. "I'd rather wander around as a Phantom till the end of the Earth!"

"Do you really want to do that? Being a Phantom isn't easy. You can't eat, can't touch OR feel things. I've been there. Trust me, it's not good." He walked up to her. "Besides, being a demon isn't all that bad. Even if you will have to serve a brat Overlord."

"Hey!" Laharl shouted, but Etna put a hand over his mouth.

"...But... It's LAHARL."

"This Laharl isn't the same one that took over your world." Ash explained. "There are similarities, but...they're different."

"...Fine. I won't like it, but I agree." Asagi nodded. "I'll...be a vassal. Ick. But only on one condition. HE," -Points a finger at King Laharl- changes the earth back to the way it was before he came."

"Fine, fine. Just get out of my damn castle!" Laharl cursed.

"Uh-oh." Etna said.

"What?" Flonne and Marona asked.

"We came here by accident." Ash explained. "Meaning we may or may not be able to get back to our Netherworld."

"Don't worry, the Dimensional gatekeeper may be able to send you back home." Queen Marona suggested.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Etna asked. "I mean, we're from another dimension AND timeline. That's a tough combo to work."

"Don't worry, I'm sorry everything will turn out fine." Queen Marona looked at her younger self. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Y-yeah. You too..." Marona sweatdropped as the group walked out of the throne room.

"Wow, this has been an exciting day." said Kisho to Scarlet.

"Indeed. This was definitely an adventure."

"-Yaaaawwwn- Well, I'm ready to go to bed." Raz placed his hands in the back of his head. "I'm all adventured out for today."

Marona looked at Laharl. "Laharl?" The demon Overlord said nothing in reply. "Laharl!"

"Don't try anything, Marona." Flonne said with a sigh. "He's still trying to get over the fact that he and you are married in this alternate dimension..."

"But, it isn't like that's going to happen." said Marona. "This is an ALTERNATE Netherworld, right? So things are SUPPOSED to be different here than in ours. Me and Laharl would never...it wouldn't work!"

"Ah, young love..." Etna said with a cat-like grin. "Makes me wanna puke..."

**X-X-X**

_Next Episode!_

_Marona: Everything seems to be going just fine in the Netherworld. Well, except for the cat-eared bimbo running around causing chaos and destruction._

_Ash: Cat-eared bimbo? Wait, you don't mean..._

_Marona: Yup! The evil sorceress Myao comes to Laharl's Netherworld for a vacation and this chicken-legged cat girl thinks she cane get away with calling me flat! (Flames appear in eyes)_

_Laharl: Looks like she's the same as Etna and Flonne._

_Myao: Nya-nya! It's not my fault you're flat._

_Marona: Why you!_

_Etna: Will Marona defeat this spoiled brat of a sorceress or will she have to bare to agony of defeat?_

_Mint: Find out next time on Petanko Shojo Heroes (Flat-chested Girl Heroes), episode ten: Sorceress vs. Chroma!_

_Flonne: Flat-chested girls have feelings too._

_Laharl: Stupid flat-chested girls..._

_Etna, Marona, Flonne, Myao and Mint: GRRRRR!_

_Raz: You're in for it now..._

_(Sounds of pain and chaos are heard in the fade out)_

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! (You know who you are...) Nowreview for the sake of Blu!


	10. Sing a Song of Suffering

Blu: Good news! I finally got Myao in the extra map of Phantom Brave! (I have people looking for Makai Kingdom somewhere in the V.I. but with no luck.)

(Laharl is glaring at Blu with evil intent while she sweatdrops)

Blu: What's with Laharl?

Ash: Him? Oh, he's still upset from last chapter.

Blu: Was it really that horrible for him to take? (Thinking:) _Geez, it WAS an ALTERNATE dimension._

Laharl: Damn you woman! I'll kill you!

Blu: Don't blame me; blame Slayerz-san's fic Demon Brave! Besides it's not like you and Marona will REALLY get together in the end. Remember the Disgaea ending?

Etna: Yeah, Prince? Since when did you care about what people thought about your relationships?

Mint: Oooh! Maybe he really DOES have a thing for Marona!

Laharl: SHUT THE HELL UP, WITCH!

Mint: Yipe!

Blu: Gawd, this is giving me such a HEADACHE... Someone say the disclaimer before Laharl goes mental on us all...

Mint: Blu Rose doesn't own Disgaea, Phantom Brave or any of the Nippon-Ichi game! Ya hear that lawyers, go sue someone that actually HAS money!

**X-X-X**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Blu-chan luvs you very much! Laharl, Flonne and Etna plushies for all!**

**X-X-X**

There's a saying among a few humans: looks aren't everything. Yeah right! Do you know how many men choose their women over looks? Sure, there are a few guys that don't always want women with junk in their trunks, but a brain in their head. But most guys focus on a girls looks like, oh say, the size of their breasts. Now that is wrong...

**X-X-X**

"Laharl! Oh Laharl!" Marona cried as she went in and out of several rooms. (Where IS he? I haven't seen him since we came back from that Alternate Netherworld.) She thought as she walked into the throne room. Etna and Flonne were standing there, talking about something.

"I can't believe Sidney would do that!" said Flonne.

"Guess even Angel's have their limits." Etna said. "Should've known he'd do a fly-by-night without a word. With the way the prince has been acting for the past few days..."

"It WOULD be easy for a vassal or two to get away without being noticed these days..."

"What's going on?" Marona asked as she approached the two. Etna and Flonne turned to the younger girl.

"Apparently, Sidney has flown the coop." Etna explained. "He left a note saying that he really wanted to get back to Celestia and that he was leaving."

"It's better this way." Flonne smiled. "He didn't really like it in the Netherworld. He must've been homesick. Poor dear..."

"Y'know, I'm surprised the Prince hasn't noticed anything. Lately, he's not being his bratty, evil, immature self. ...Is he sick or something?"

"Maybe...he's still in shock?" Flonne suggested.

The pink-haired vassal arched an eyebrow. "For three days? Shouldn't he have gotten over it by now?"

"Gotten over what?" asked Marona.

Etna glanced at Marona from the corner of her eyes. "I thought YOU would know."

When a question mark appeared over the chroma's head, Flonne explained. "Laharl's still a bit...shaken up after what happened in the Alternate Netherworld."

"Is that it?" (No wonder! He's been ignoring me this whole time!) She thought angrily.

"Aren't you affected by it?"

"No. It's an alternate Netherworld, meaning that everything is SUPPOSED to be different from this one. Me loving Laharl in that world was one of them." Marona rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "It's not like something would actually happen."

"Good thing you don't see too much into this." said Etna. "Unfortunately, the Prince is a bit more dense..."

"I WAS going to ask him if Ash and I could have the day off for a little vacation..." The chroma crossed her arms across her chest. "But now, I think I'll just go without asking."

"Ooh! I see being in the Netherworld has changed you quite a bit!" The pink-haired demon ran her teeth over her fangs.

Marona sweatdropped but got back to the point. "Look, if you see Laharl, just tell him I went to Ivoire for a while with Ash."

"Ivoire? Your home world?" asked Flonne. "If we tell him that, he may think you've run away."

"Actually, I think the Prince wouldn't mind." said Etna. "He IS still in shock from that little adventure. He's barely even noticed that some of the guards aren't doing their jobs. The Prinnies are still drunk from the party they had last night."

Marona pumped a fist in the air. "Great! That means we can sneak out without being noticed."

"I wish we could come, but I think Laharl expects us to be here." Flonne sighed.

"So says you. I'm thinking of going on vacation." Etna got out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on her face. "The Prince, DOES only give one vacation PER YEAR."

"-Gasp!- You're right!"

Etna took the sunglasses off her face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Flonne nodded. "I think so..." The duo turned to face Marona. "Marona, may we come with you?"

"Yeah, anything's better than being here with nothing to do." said Etna. "And I could use a change of scenery."

"..." (If they come, they might cause trouble! But...I...) "-Sigh- Okay, you can come too."

The other phantoms turned demons popped up behind them. "Can we come too?" Marona sweatdropped and then sighed.

"They heard us talking and got interested." said Ash with a sweatdrop.

"...Okay..." (I really learn how to say "no" to my friends...)

"A-HEM!" Everyone turned to the entrance of the throne room and saw Laharl standing there. "What's all this talk about a vacation?" The Overlord folded his arms across his chest. "I don't REMEMBER saying anything about a vacation."

Everyone took a few steps back and sweatdropped. "Well...uh..."

"We thought we could take a vacation seeing as how you were in some sort of phase of failure." said Mint cheerfully. Kisho clamped a hand on the Witch's mouth.

"Ex-nay on the Ose-lay." Kisho whispered.

Mint arched an eyebrow. "Ose-lay?" She said aloud. "Whazat?"

Laharl stepped forward, surprisingly not to try and kill Mint again. "...Who's idea was this?" He hissed.

"Uh...all of us?" Another sweatdrop ran down the back of the vassals' heads.

Surprisingly, Laharl didn't lose his temper again. "...All of you, eh?" He took a few more steps forward. "So you guys wanna go to another world for a vacation, huh? Fine. Go ahead."

"HUH?" Everyone except for Laharl's eyes turned into small dots. "Go ahead?"

"Do you really mean that Laharl?" said Flonne.

"Yeah, doing something nice isn't something you'd do..." Etna said, staring at him oddly. "You feeling alright?"

Marona smiled. "Or maybe he really HAS gotten nicer."

Asagi arched an eyebrow. "Really? I thought people like him only cared about themselves, but if YOU guys can be nice..."

"...Hell no!" Laharl's hair stood up and his eyes glowed red. He turned back to normal. "My vassal's moral has gone down with my current defeat."

(Moral? We were just having fun...) thought the vassals.

Laharl closed his eyes. "I thought that a vacation would raise their spirits a bit..." (So that I won't have to KILL them to get a point across!)

"Really?" Ash asked. "Gee, that's nice."

"Nicer than I ever thought you could be." said Kisho.

"Shut up!" Laharl shouted. "Besides, as soon as the vacation is over, I'm gonna drive anyone who tries to do something without MY orders like DOGS!"

"Ah, there's the Prince Laharl we all know and hate..." Raz said with a sweatdrop.

"...So...we can go?" asked Asagi.

"Guess so." said Etna.

"Cool! I'm gonna go pack a bathing suit and some floaties--!"

"Wha? Mint, can't you swim?" Kisho asked the witch. She merely shook her head. "I can't believe a someone your age can't swim."

Raz chuckled. "Maybe if she touches water, she'll melt! Like those witches in the movies." His shoulder caught on fire. "AAAH! AH! Hey! Mint! Stop it!"

"Ah, I love the smell of burning skin in the morning... Tee-hee!" Mint smiled insanely while Raz tried to stop-drop-and roll.

"...Mint...maybe you should put him out." said Bella.

"Cut it out! We've got no time to waste!" said Asagi.

Mint pouted. "Fine! Mega Ice!" She froze Raz in a block of ice. Which broke when he got mad enough.

"MIIIIIIINT!" The fighter had to be held back by Ash and Kisho.

Marona sweatdropped. (Gee, I hope they don't blow out cover... I'd hate it if anyone recognized me as a demon!)

"What? It's not like I said Sidney's gone!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Laharl growled as his eyes turned red.

"Way to go, Mint." Raz said sarcastically.

"Um... S-sidney went back to Celestia, Laharl." Flonne explained. The young Overlord still had an angry look on his face.

"Head for the hills, he's gonna blow!" Raz panicked, hiding behind Kisho.

"Why do I feel as though we're gonna have to tear our way through the Angelic ranks again?" said Etna.

"THIS is exactly what I'm talking about!" Laharl shouted. "Ah, forget. That wimp of an Angel didn't come in handy anyway."

"Wow, the prince IS getting nicer."

"SHUT UP!"

**X-X-X**

Forestia. Just from the name, you can tell this place is a--well, a forest. Actually it's more of a forest, a jungle and a swamp all in one. The inhabitants of Forestia go from cute little Saberkitties and Scrabbits to rotting Zombies. It's all good...besides the zombies trying to eat your brains...

**X-X-X**

"Look at all the cute animals running around." Flonne said cheerfully as they made their way through Forestia. Lush greenery and flowers surrounded them, along with some of the cuddly critters that resided in it. (God, just writing that makes me feel nauseous!)

"Yeah, it makes me wanna puke." said Etna, kicking aside a saberkitty.

Laharl looked around at the area. "This world...it doesn't have a bit of darkness in it." He smiled evilly to himself. "I think I'll conquer it."

"What? NO! YOU CAN'T!" Marona and Ash shouted.

"Why not? You don't live here anymore!"

"Yeah...but so what?" Ash said, folding his arms across his chest. "The people of Ivoire have ALREDY been through chaos and destruction with Sulphur. I don't even want to imagine what YOU'LL do."

"Ha! What makes you think you can tell mw what to do, ghost boy?" Laharl smirked. "I am the Supreme Overlord and as soon as I conquer this land, I shall be the Supreme Phantom Overlord! Haaaahahaha!"

"Oh please..." Raz muttered.

"You can't!" Marona said with tears in her eyes. "All the friends that I've made--what'll happen to them? You'll only cause more pain and suffering for Ivoire!"

The young Overlord looked at the chroma. "Eh? Do you THINK I care?" Marona looked as though she were gonna drop down and cry. "...Ah, forget about. If the people in this world are as whiny as you, they don't even deserve to be killed by the Overlord Laharl." He spun on his heel and turned away from the group. "Let's get this over with..."

"Aw, Laharl can be nice!" Asagi said cheerfully.

"Miracles. They're certainly a good thing." Scarlet smiled while Bella tried to hide a light laugh with the back of her hand.

"Be quiet or you'll wish you were dead again!" Laharl shouted from the front.

"Thank you...Laharl." Marona whispered in his.

"For what! I don't even want this lousy world anymore." Laharl muttered as he folded his arms across his chest.

"-Giggle- Thank you, anyway..."

"Isn't that cute?" Etna smirked.

Mint started to clap her hands together in beat. "Laharl and Marona, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-!" In a matter of moments, Laharl's hand found its way the witch's throat.

"Finish spelling that word and you'll be splattered all over the ground." The demon prince growled in a low voice.

"Meep." was all Mint uttered before shutting her mouth for the rest of the journey. (Yeah, right!)

**X-X-X**

In another part of Forestia not too far away, there was a sorceress. From her young appearance you would guess she was a kid say around her early teens but she is older than that. Her name was Myao, vassal to Marjoly (Some witch with a push-up bra who looks young but is really an old hag!) the Overlord of an alternate Netherworld.

Anywho, Myao was walking...and walking...and walking. Until she stopped and threw her hands up into the air. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" A few of the birds in the area flew away. "This place is BOOOORING!" She let her hands go back to her sides. "Marjoly FINALLY gives me a vacation and it's to the dullest world EVER! What kind of place doesn't have people who randomly break out into song?" She paused for a moment to find something else to complain about. "...And owl people? I prefer my cats over that."

As she said that, Laharl and company came into the area. Asagi arched an eyebrow. "Uh, we have company."

"That's plain to see." said Kisho.

Myao turned around and looked at the group. "Nya?" She looked at the group and then her eyes got big. "Oh my God!" The spoiled brat got excited. "This is wonderful!"

"Doesn't she seemed happy?" said Etna with a sweatdrop as Myao started to dance.

Flonne stepped forward. "What's so wonderful?"

Myao stopped dancing and pointed at Etna, Flonne and Marona. "You three...ARE FLATTER THAN ME!" Needless to say, this didn't amuse the girls.

"WHAT!" Marona, Etna and Flonne's eyes were are glowing red.

"Uh-oh! I think they're mad!" said Raz.

Myao giggled happily. "This world is great! I'm not the flattest girl here!"

Etna stepped forward eyes glowing yellow. "...How DARE you, you little brat!"

Flonne stepped forward, her eyes consumed with flames. "Why you...YOU...!"

Marona stepped forward, her eyes glowing red and a demonic aura surrounding her. "You CHICKEN-LEGGED BIMBO! Who are YOU CALLING FLAT?"

Ash sweatdropped. "I don't get it..." (Marona was only thirteen when she died. She shouldn't even HAVE breasts now.)

Myao's eyes flared in anger but she remained calm. "Nya? Don't blame me if you're all flat. Flatty, flatty, flat-flat!"

The girls growled in response, their aura growing more dangerous by the second.

"Ya know, she's right." said Laharl. "You're all flat."

"WHO WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Etna and Marona and even Flonne shouted at the Overlord. They turned to Myao.

"Stay out of this, Laharl!" said Etna, actually using Laharl's name since she became his vassal.

"Yeah, butt out!" said Flonne, her eyes still had flames as she clutched her staff tightly.

"This is between us and this chicken-legged bimbo!" Marona hissed as she pulled out a spear.

Myao raised her hand and a staff with a star on the top in the middle of two curves appeared in it. "Yeah, this is girl-talk, Harlie."

Laharl's hair stood up. "What did you call me!" The Overlord stepped forward. "That's it! You'll be sorry you messed with the Overlord!"

Myao stuck her tongue out at the group. "We'll see 'bout that." She raised the staff and the tip glowed with an aura of power. A couple of flashes appeared in the sky and meteors crashed down on Etna, Marona and Flonne.

"What power!" Scarlet said in awe. Bella stepped forward and casted a healing spell on the girls. They stood up and brandished their weapons.

A Celtic circle appeared in front of Flonne. "Holy Arrows!" She swung her staff and feather-like arrows of light were shot at Myao. The sorceress took the attack head on. Marona dashed forward and lunged at Myao several times, all missing.

"Nya-nya!" Myao jumped back and casted an Omega Wind spell. Both Flonne and Marona got caught in the powerful cutting wind and almost got knocked out.

"She strong..." Marona said as Flonne healed them.

"We can beat her! I know we can!" The Angel declared, her eyes flaming with the power of truth and justice.

Etna aimed her gun at Myao a Celtic circle appeared in front of her. "Go to Hell." She shot three bullets into the circle and they came out with a powerful charge. The sorceress got struck with the powerful attack and caused an explosion.

**-KABOOOOOOM!-**

"...Wow..." Raz said in awe. "Remind me never to get those girls mad..."

"More like: don't tease them about being flat-chested." Kisho whispered. Mint was dancing around waving pom-poms cheering things like "Go Marona! Go Flonne! Go Etna!".

"Uh...should we help?" Scarlet and Asagi asked Ash and Laharl with a sweatdrop.

"It's their fight." Laharl said. "It's their choice. Let 'em fight on their own. Besides...this is interesting."

Ash stared down, wide-eyed at the demon Overlord. "Are you nuts? If that witch wins, then she might kill the girls!"

"So? I'll just use Marona to bring them back to life." Laharl stated as though what he had just said was smart.

"You ARE aware that Marona is fighting with Etna and Flonne?" Bella asked. Laharl's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"WHAT!"

"How could you not have noticed?" Ash said with a sweatdrop. He heard a loud booming sound like thunder and turned his head back to the battle. "Marona!" He dashed forward and jump-kicked Myao in the head, sending her a few feet back.

Myao got up and dusted herself off. "How rude!" She raised her staff. "Omega Fire!" An awesome flame overtook Ash.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" When the flames stopped, the former-chroma fell to the ground. (This sucks...I'm gonna die...AGAIN.)

"Omega Heal!" Marona casted the spell on her guardian. Ash felt relaxation as his burns went away magically. He sat up and shook his head. "You're okay!"

Laharl huffed and stepped in. "That's it! This fight has gone on too long!" He shouted. "I want to go HOME NOW!" He raised a hand and pointed a finger upward. A red ball of energy appeared floating on top of the finger.

"Uh-oh." said Flonne and Etna. "He's gonna do it..." They turned to Marona and Ash. "RUN. NOW." The ran off back into the group. The two former-chroma's didn't get it, but followed nonetheless.

"Prepare for your destruction!" The red ball of energy lifted into the sky as he smiled evilly.

Myao looked up curiously. "Eh? What's up? What did you do?" She looked to Laharl, only to see him running away. "Nya?"

"If you want to live, I suggest you run!" The young Overlord said before cackling like a madman.

The sorceress blinked. "Live? What does that mean--" A red light overtook her. She looked up into the sky and saw a huge meteor falling towards her. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

**-KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!-**

**X-X-X**

After the battle, Laharl was standing over the crater that was formerly a battle area, looking pleased with himself. "HAAAAHAHAHAHA!" He folded his arms across his chest. "I think I've done my anger management for today."

The vassals sweatdropped at the result. "He's...He's crazy!" Asagi muttered softly.

"I don't think Laharl knows the meaning of the phrase 'over the hill'." said Raz.

"Nice crater." said Mint with a grin.

"If anyone finds out about this..." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

"Think we'd be lucky enough if someone believed a monster war took place here?" Marona asked.

"If someone finds out about this, Laharl takes the blame." said Raz as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

At the bottom of the crater, Myao was knocked out, swirly-eyed and coughing out smoke. "Nyaaaa..."

"Can we go home now?" Laharl asked.

"Y-yeah." Marona stuttered.

"Aw! I wanted to go to a beach!" Mint whined as the group disappeared in a flash of light.

**X-X-X**

_NEXT EPISODE!_

_Etna: When the prince died and the king died shortly after, I got left the throne to the Netherworld!_

_Laharl: Eh? WHAT!_

_Etna: HAHAHA! Now I ruled the Netherworld!_

_Laharl: That's a lie! A LIE!_

_Raz: If she was the Overlord, who knows what chaos would reign?_

_Ash: An intergalactic war?_

_Mint: Oooh! Neat!_

_Etna: But trouble strikes when the evil demon Sulphur tries to butt in my territory! An no one butts in on Queen Etna's territory!_

_Laharl: How many times must she recite her fantasies?_

_Etna: Get ready to feel the wrath of Queen Etna!_

_Laharl: Queen? You wish._

_Etna: Next time on Nether Gal Etna, episode eleven: The Phantom Empire._

_Etna: When I'm done with Sulphur, he's gonna piss in his pants when he hears my name!_

_Flonne: But...he doesn't WEAR pants._

_Marona: I don't think she cares..._


	11. When the past comes back to haunt you

Blu: I'm back with a vengeance! MWAHAHAHA!

Laharl: Oh goodie. So how are you gonna torture me this time?

Blu: Why Harlie, I would never do anything to you unless you did something to me.

Laharl: Yeah, yeah, yeah. (Mumbles) Lying, good-for-nothing...

Blu: Anyways, thanks to the people who read and reviewed! If you luv Blu and believe in herm clap your hands! Or just review at the end of the chapter. Now then, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: If I owned Disgaea or any of the Nippon Ichi games, would I be writing fanfiction? I think not!

**X-X-X**

You already know about Overlords, right? So I guess you'd know that a few have rivalries. Some do it for revenge or to prove that their better than them. Rivalries can go from being really weird to downright serious and dangerous. But you most definitely don't want to get in the middle of a rivalry...because they can get NASTY...

**X-X-X**

In an area of the Netherworld, known as the Stellar Graveyard, there was a female ronin with dark blue hair in a ponytail and a long dark blue skirt. In her hand was bloody katana; the blood obviously belonging to the demons whose bodies surrounded her.

She looked up at the night sky, dotted with several white stars. "Rose...where are you..." A Great Wyrm arose behind her and was about to slash her into pieces before she ducked and stabbed her sword into the dragon's heart. When the demon fell, she spat on its corpse.

"Hmph. These demons are weak. All size and no strength to match that of the great Katana." She looked up again at the night sky. "O where, O where has my enemy gone? I know you're here. Somewhere..."

As the ronin walked on to another area of the Stellar Graveyard, a dimensional portal appeared and out popped a few summons. The disfigured demons slowly approached the demon corpses.

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, at the Overlord's Castle, the demon prince Laharl was sitting on his throne with a bored look on his face.

"Ugh... Isn't there ANYTHING going on? Doesn't anyone need my help?"

Etna turned to Laharl and shook her head. "Nope. Nada. Nothing outta the usual."

"AAAGHH!" Laharl pounded his fist on the armrest of his throne. Just then, a prinny came running into the throne room.

"Prince! Dood, something weird is going down at the Stellar Graveyard!"

Laharl got off of his throne and walked over to the prinny. "Really?" He folded his arms across his chest. "Finally, a new foe for Overlord Laharl to destroy!"

"You don't even know what the problem is." Marona said with a sweatdrop.

"Of course I do! It's just some low-class demons who are trying to get in on my turf." The demon prince smirked evilly. "But those fools made one mistake and that was messing with me!"

"Whatever happened to 'only the strong can take on the mighty Laharl'?" Ash asked said Overlord.

"When did he say that?" said Kisho.

"A few days ago."

"Hmph. Well, I just so happen to be bored. Not even going to the Item World can satisfy me these days."

"Oh, I see." said Ash with a roll of his eyes.

"The Interstellar Graveyard?" Scarlet asked in confusion.

Bella turned to the knight. "Ah, I've read about that in a Netherworld tour guide. Supposedly, it LOOKS like a graveyard and has the most beautiful sight of the stars."

"Sounds like the perfect place for a romantic event." said Asagi.

"If you ignore the surroundings."

"Uh, dood? Actually, there are some of those...weird phantom summon things there and some demons running amuck." The prinny explained. "Also, there may be a strong demon out there as well, but we're not sure, doods."

"Summons? That must mean that Sulphur is--" Ash started.

"Gonna get trashed!" Laharl laughed evilly. "Haaaahahahaha! Finally, I'm gonna get another chance at those things!"

"He seems happy." said Raz with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, sure. And Mint is sane..." Kisho muttered.

**X-X-X**

The group of warriors was marching into their destination.

"This is gonna be so much FUN!" Mint said happily.

Ash, Asagi, Marona and Flonne sweatdropped. "You think facing off against evil summon demons that want to kill us is fun?" Raz asked. He sweatdropped when Mint nodded and giggled like a madman.

"Dear god... Wait, can demons praise God?" Asagi asked. The other demons shrugged.

"Never met a demon that said anything holy. ...Besides Flonne."

Marona looked up at the sky. The stars were twinkling in the night sky. "Wow! It's so beautiful out here!" The young chroma turned to Ash. "Do you think we could come here when he have the time?"

"If Laharl gives us another day off."

"HEY! What are you two doing?" Laharl said at the front of the group. "Keep up or else!"

"...But that seems VERY unlikely."

"When that happens, demons are gonna get all happy-like and peace shall reign over the Netherworld." Raz said sarcastically. "And Laharl will act like a nice little kid instead of a king-sized pain-in-the--" Before the fighter could finish his words, a large rock made contact with his head. Laharl stood there, arms folded across his chest, a smirk on his face.

"What were you SAYING?" The demon prince hissed a he picked up another rock.

Raz rubbed the large bump growing out the side of his head. His eyes swirling and mouth in the shape of an O. "Nothing... Owwww..."

"Anyone ELSE want to say something about me?" Laharl gave them the evil eye as thunder crashed behind him and dark clouds loomed above his head.

The vassals shook their heads. Mint was still looking at the special effects behind Laharl with awe.

"Ooooh! That's amazing, can you just do that whenever you want or does there have to be a moment of something?"

-THUNK!- And down fell the witch.

**X-X-X**

A few moments later, when a rejuvenated Raz was carrying an unconscious Mint, the group came across an area where there were five Great Wyrms standing in front of the entrance to the next.

"Dragons!" said Marona.

"Hmph! Told ya!" Laharl said proudly. "Nothing but a bunch of weak demons."

"You think THOSE are WEAK?" Asagi asked the demon prince.

"Great Wyrms are most definitely not low level demons." Kisho stated. "But, what are they doing here?"

"..." Scarlet narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, rapier in hand. "Something's wrong."

"What?"

"Look at them. Can you see something that is out of place?"

"Eh?" Laharl looked back at the demons. "Hey...there's a strong dark energy coming from them." Just then, a dimensional nexus appeared in front of the dragons. Out pops a pink summon. It opened its mouth wide and showed its deformed teeth.

"Just one summon?" Raz arched an eyebrow. "Is this a joke?"

"If it is, it's not funny." Etna said as the Wyrms moved forward and the summon went behind them.

"This fight won't be much fun!" Laharl said as he dashed forward and slashed a Wyrm in half. "Hahaha!" Another dragon slashed Laharl in the ribs and sent him flying back into Ash. "Oof!"

"You okay, Prince?" Ash asked as Laharl got off his back.

"Fine! He caught me off guard is all!" Laharl cursed. A few dark clouds loomed above them. "Huh? Is it gonna rain?"

"Does it rain in the Netherworld?" Marona asked before a bolt of lightning came down and shocked Laharl and Ash, leaving them slightly burnt.

"...Are you okay?"

Laharl glared at the mechanic. "Do I LOOK okay? That damn thunder spell ruined my hair!"

"Bet it takes hours to fix." Mint said, finally regaining consciousness. "Especially the bunny-ears. -Giggle-" A Wyrm opened its mouth and blew a jet of fire towards Raz and Mint. "Oh no you don't! Mega Ice!" A blast of Ice shot out of her hand and put the fire out. "Oh yeah!"

Raz dashed forward and started to rapidly punch the Wyrm in the gut and ended with a kicked to the head the knocked the demon into a piece of large rock.

"Two down, one to go." Kisho started to pull out his sword, but Etna easily pulled out a gun and shot the last dragon a couple of times in the head.

Etna blew the barrel of her gun while Kisho sweatdropped.

"That leaves only one." Laharl smirked. Ash dashed forward and punched the thing aside before he could get a chance at it. "Hey!"

"Sorry. Were you going for it?" Ash said with a sweatdrop as the summon disappeared.

"Why you--!"

"Do you think Laharl's getting jealous of Ash?" Flonne asked Etna. The pink-haired vassal shrugged.

"I don't know. But Ash IS the exact opposite of Laharl. Kind, calm, TALL."

"Will you SHUT UP!" Laharl shouted, his eyes glowing red and hair sticking up straight in the air.

"Sheesh, prince, are you THAT jealous?"

"I am not jealous!" Laharl huffed before spinning around on his heel. "C'mon! We're not done yet! I still sense a powerful dark presence up ahead."

"Goodie! More victims!" Mint squealed.

"Onward to victory! Haaahahaha!"

**X-X-X**

As the group of vassals walked on into another area, Scarlet stayed at the back of the group and looked down at the ground.

"Is something wrong, Scarlet?"

"Huh?" The pink-haired knight raised her head to look down at Marona. "No. Nothing's wrong." (It's just that I'm feeling a tremendous presence nearby... But WHAT? It feels so familiar...could it be...?)

Laharl halted and the group stopped.

"What's wrong, Laharl?" Flonne asked.

"Someone's here."

Katana walked out of the shadows. Scarlet gasped and tried to hide herself. The ronin arched an eyebrow. "Hm? What are children doing out here?"

Laharl's hair stood up and his eyes glowed red. "WHAAAAAAT!"

"You shouldn't be here. There are monsters about."

"Y'know, sometimes it sucks to look younger than you are." Etna sighed. "We're demons, lady."

"And I'm no kid! I'm the supreme Overlord!" Laharl growled.

Katana blinked. "The Overlord? That can't be. How can a little kid rule an entire Netherworld?"

"WHAT!"

Katana looked past Laharl and spotted Scarlet. "Rose? ...Rose! Answer me! Or are you too much of a coward?"

Laharl arched an eyebrow. "Eh? My name's not Rose! That's a girl's name! I am Laharl!"

"Rose! I know that's you! I recognize that pink-hair anywhere!"

"..." Scarlet stepped forward. "...Hello, Katana." She said in an emotionless voice.

The ronin smirked. "Well, it's nice to see you again, Milady Rose."

"..." The knight narrowed her eyes. Everyone else looked pretty much confused.

"What the hell is going on!" Laharl shouted.

"Isn't it obvious? These two know each other!" Flonne explained.

"Why does she keep calling Scarlet 'Rose'?" asked Bella.

"I assume you want to finish what we started." Scarlet grasped her rapier. "Too bad. I don't have my former title anymore. There's nothing to fight for anymore."

"That what YOU think!" Katana growled as she pulled out her katana. "When you and I first met, it was a draw. I said it was a fluke and that the second time I would win. The second time, it was a draw again. And it was like that for the third, the fourth, so on and so forth. And...when you achieved the title of Overlord after killing the current one to push your powers even more, that made me want to kill you even more."

The vassal's and Laharl's eyes turned as big as saucers. "What! Scarlet was an overlord?"

"I can't believe she was an Overlord before she died..." said Raz. "All this time, and we never knew."

"Why didn't she tell us?" said Bella. "What happened so long ago...?"

Scarlet sighed and closed her eyes. "It was so many years ago... I was a normal human girl like any other. Until some demons attacked my home world in an attempt to take it over. They succeeded and in the process of their takeover, my parents and my friends--they were murdered by those...monsters! I was so angry that I focused my life to kill demons! I made it my goal to slay the demon that started all of it."

"Oh my..." Marona gasped.

"I couldn't just go after the Overlord the way I was. I started to kill low-class demons. Then mid-classed. When I started to slay high-level demons, I had shed the blood of so many...so many battles. So much blood. At that point, I felt as though I had become that which I hated. But I didn't care. I would've became a demon on the path to unlocking my power. And then it happened. ...I killed the Overlord. I officially became a devil. But...I couldn't take it. After a few days...I just left."

"That doesn't explain how you died." said Ash.

"Yeah, what happened?" said Flonne. "Please, Ms. Scarlet?"

"..."

"I bet you did the cowardly thing of killing yourself, didn't you?" said Katana.

"..." The female knight didn't say a word.

"ANSWER ME! Ugh, forget it! It's impossible to get you to say something personal, is it, Rose? Or Scarlet, or whoever the hell you are now!" Katana raised her blade. "Prepare for one final duel!"

"...Fine." Scarlet raised her rapier. "But after this, you must leave and never return."

"Heh. What makes you think I'm going to be the loser?" Katana and Scarlet disappeared from sight.

"Whoa! Where'd they go?" Mint gasped.

"Uh, we have company." Etna pointed over the dimensional portal that opened up. Several summons popped out of it in all their deformed evilness.

"Great! These loser are back for more, eh?" Laharl smirked evilly as he folded his arms across his chest. "Fine then! Let's go!"

"What about Scarlet?" Marona asked.

"What about her? It's her fight, so she'll deal with it! Now, ATTACK!"

While the others charged off into battle with the summons, Scarlet was still fighting with Katana. The samurai slashed the knight on the leg. Scarlet lunged her rapier into her stomach. Blood spilled from both of them. After a few moments, they were panting, tired.

"-Pant- -Pant- You haven't lost your touch." Katana smiled. "Nice to see serving a child hasn't made you lose your edge."

"Shut up!" Scarlet lunged forward and slashed Katana in her arm. The ronin retaliated by slashing her in the stomach. Scarlet spat up some blood. She felt all her wounds leave her suddenly. "Huh?" She turned her head and saw Bella, giving her an encouraging nod.

"That's not fair!" Katana gasped. She stood up straight and clutched her bleeding arm. "You broke the rules."

Scarlet smirked. "What's the matter? You've done this lots of times when we fought BEFORE. Oh, wait. That was when you had a clan."

Katana growled and positioned herself for one final attack. "This is it. The final blow." She started to glow with a dark blue demonic aura. "I WILL win!"

Scarlet frowned. "Wrong. I shall win this." Scarlet started to glow with a red aura. She multiplied into four separate copies. They disappeared and reappeared around Katana.

"W-what?"

"Sword Dance!" The four Scarlets began to dash in and out and slash Katana repeatedly. The ronin fell to the ground with a dull thud. She coughed up some blood. Scarlet looked down on her with a frown. "Bella..."

Bella walked towards her and nodded. "Of course."

"Haaaaaa!" Laharl slashed the last summon in half. "That's the last of them!"

"Laharl looks happy." said Ash.

"Yeah. We should figure out how to summon up those things whenever the prince is in a bad mood."

The blue-haired vassal looked down at the pink-haired demon. "You're kidding...right?"

"Hey, I think Scarlet's done too." Raz said, pointing to Scarlet and Bella, who were standing over Katana.

"Yay! Scarlet won!" Mint cheered.

Bella knelt down besides Katana and revived her. She stood up and turned to the knight. "Are you sure--?"

"Yes." Scarlet nodded.

"But are you sure we should let her live?" said Bella. "She may try and come after you again."

"..."

"Hey!" The two turned their heads toward the group walking towards them.

"Where's that Katana chick?" said Raz.

"Huh?" Scarlet turned her head and saw Katana wasn't there. "She's...gone now."

"You kicked her butt! For sure!" Mint gave her a thumbs-up and Scarlet sweatdropped.

"I really never wanted my past to catch up with me." Scarlet placed a hand on her face. "I hope...I didn't do anything..."

"What are you talking about?" Marona said.

"I never thought I would be allowed to live again. I deserve some sort of punishment for what I've done!"

"Would you shut up!" Laharl shouted. "The past is in the past. You were an Overlord, you killed people, and you shed lots of blood. GET OVER IT! You should forget about that and think about your current job: being my vassal." He folded his arms across his chest and nodded.

"...La...Laharl." Scarlet closed her eyes. Tears slowly came down her face. "Th-thank you..."

"Eh? Quit it! Don't say that!" Laharl said. "Let's just get back to the castle. I wanna go to sleep."

"What just happened?" A big question mark appeared above Marona's head. "Laharl shouted at Scarlet, but it sounded like he was trying to help her get over it. But... I'm confused."

"Don't be." said Etna. "The prince isn't exactly someone who'd come out and say a nice thing. He'd never just give you a tissue and a shoulder to cry on but he's getting there."

"What Etna is trying to say is, Laharl can't express his feelings in a nice way, so he acts mean and selfish to hide them. But, he's getting there and soon, he'll be able to say the word "love" without difficulties. Tee-hee."

"Um...Okay..." Marona sweatdropped. She looked at Laharl. (He's not as bad as he acts after all. He just...needs to get a bit friendlier... And maybe, someday...)

**X-X-X**

_NEXT EPISODE!_

_Etna: The demon Overlord Rose has been sentenced to another Netherworld to become the vassal to another Overlord._

_Scarlet: Excuse me, my name is Scarlet now._

_Etna: But can a tiger change its stripes?_

_Scarlet: Isn't the saying "a leopard can't change its spots"?_

_Etna: What in the world! Rose has started a rebellion against Laharl and has taken over throne!_

_Laharl: Like she can do that._

_Scarlet: That's what YOU think..._

_Etna: She can't do this injustice! I was next in line to be Overlord! That's Rose, I'm gonna defeat you and get back my rightful throne!_

_Laharl: I'm gonna stick my foot up your rightful--_

_Marona & Flonne: Censors!_

_Laharl: Damn censors!_

_Etna: Next time on Demonic Knight Etna, episode: twelve: Bloody Rose!_

_Etna: Frankly, Ms. Rose, I don't give a damn about you!  
_

_Ash: Was that supposed to be a funny?_

_Scarlet: I feel so embarrassed..._


	12. A battle of love?

Blu: Oh no, oh no, oh NOOOOOOO!

Ash, Marona & Flonne: (Sweatdrop) What happened to her?

Laharl: Haaahahaha! My evil plan, that's what!

Etna: Prince gave Blu a piece of paper he wrote on and said it was her report card.

(Blu rolls up into a fetal position and cries more. Everyone sweatdrops.)

Ash: I guess he wrote that she failed the period.

Etna: Yup.

Blu: WAAAAAAH--Huh? Hey! Wait a minute! This says "from the desk of Laharl Krichevskoy!" GRRRRR!

Flonne: (O-O') Laharl...

Asagi: I'd run if I were you.

Laharl: Yeah right! Like some human authoress can stop-- (Gets transported to a Dead or Alive Volleyball game)

Blu: And that is that. (Turns to the audience) Sorry 'bout that! Anyways, I'd like to thank all the people who read and reviewed last chappie! And if you could, go read TheUselessSempai's new story, Ashes to Ashes (It's like this one, except it's Ash that goes to the Netherworld. Trust me, the beginning is good!) and review for him and boost his morale! Now let's start this bad boy up! Asagi!

Asagi: Right! Blu Rose doesn't own any of the Nippon-Ichi games! If she did, the anime would be out sooner in the U.S.

Mint: And now, on with the show!

**X-X-X**

Love is one of the most confusing things in the entire universe! Er...universes. Anyway, love will have you doing stupid things, looking stupid, and saying stupid things in front of the cause of your stupid phase! ...But you love them, and if you're lucky, they may love you back--instead of running off with someone who may be more good-looking, talented, and better in every way possible--and you may live happily ever after. Or not. Not every love story is a fairytale in the making...

**X-X-X**

"Hurry, hurry, HURRY!" Mint's frantic voice rang throughout the corridors of the castle. The witch kept pushing Asagi down the hall.

"What's got you so upset?" Asagi asked her. "I haven't seen you like this since the last time you tried to wake up Laharl."

"There's something I have to show you! Quick, quick!" Mint jumped in front of the black-haired mechanic and opened the door in front of them. Downstairs was dark and had little light except for a few torches. The witch pushed Asagi in the back. "C'mon, c'mon! Quick, quick, quick!"

"Alright, alright. Quit pushing me already! Sheesh..." Asagi muttered as she walked down the stairs, Mint close behind. Mint closed the door and caused an almost total darkness to fall on them. "Mint!"

"No one must know!" Mint exclaimed as she held out her hand. "Fire." A fireball appeared in her hand and lit up the room. Asagi's eyes widened when she saw the numerous demon corpses, old bones, and torture equipment. They were in the dungeons.

"AAAAAHHHH--!" Asagi's mouth was covered by Mint's free hand (the other was holding the fireball)

"Don't scream! Everyone will hear you!" hissed the Witch as she removed her hand. She dug in the pocket of her pants and pulled out an envelope. "Take a look."

A question mark appeared over Asagi's head. "Eh?" She took the envelope from Mint and read the heading on the front. "To Overlord Laharl... Laharl?" Asagi looked at Mint and gave her an evil look. "Mint, why are you giving ME a letter to Laharl?"

"Look at the letter, it's even worse!" Mint said in fear.

"You read it too? Now that's just low, Mint."

"What? It's not like I tried to kill him again! Just read it!" Mint shouted frantically.

"..." Asagi carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. "Eh? It's from someone named Adel. I can guess that this is another fight for Laharl's throne."

"Read it ALL." Mint pushed. Asagi's eyes skimmed the letter. A few minutes later, her eyes bugged out and she grasped onto the letter tightly.

"I...I...can't believe this..." The mechanic stuttered. "This is bad..."

Mint nodded. "I know... How someone outside the kingdom found out about it?" The witch shook her head. "We've got a traitor in the midst!

"No, I mean, when Laharl reads this, he's gonna hit the roof!" Asagi moaned.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about the prince..." Mint sweatdropped. "Well, maybe he won't be as angry as we think!"

**X-X-X**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" The sound of the demon Overlord Laharl rang throughout the vicinity. Guess Mint was wrong...

Laharl grasped the letter with shaking hands. "How could someone think something like that? It's too...UNBEARABLE to imagine!" His hair stood up and his eyes glowed red. "Hell help me, when I find whoever wrote this letter...!"

Etna gave Laharl a bored look. "You still haven't said what's in the letter." She took the letter from his hands and read it out aloud. "To Overlord Laharl, I challenge you to a duel in the Blair Forest--"

"Well THAT'S nothing to be worried about." said Ash. "People always challenge Laharl."

"Especially these days." said Flonne.

Etna continued. "Winner, gets the hand of the fair demon Queen...MARONA?"

Everyone's eyes popped out of their heads. "WHAT! MARONA?"

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS DISGUSTING!" Laharl choked out while trying not to throw up his lunch.

Marona stepped forward, eyes reduced to little white dots and a sweatdrop running down the side of her head. "Um... Are you sure it says 'Queen Marona' or did you just say that as a joke?"

"Nope. It says it right here in print." Etna shoved the letter into Marona's face. "See?"

Marona stared at the letter for a while and shook her head. "This...can't be true..."

"Yup, it's true. Right here in bold print." Etna grabbed the letter back from Marona and looked at Laharl. "So, I guess we're going to the Blair Forest, huh, prince?"

"Wrong! That's a stupid reason to fight! If he wants her, he can have her." Laharl growled while Marona sulked in the corner.

"But you have to accept." said the pink-haired vassal with a cat-like grin. "If you don't, your rep while be damaged."

The demon prince arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"People won't fear you anymore."

"..." Laharl closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine. And as soon as I find this guy I'm gonna make him suffer the pain of a thousand deaths! Haaahahaha!"

"...Should we tell him that you and Mint spread those rumors?" Kisho whispered to Raz.

"What are you, kidding?" Raz whispered back. "If he finds out, he'll have our heads! Literally!"

"But if he finds out and we didn't tell him, he'll STILL have our heads."

"...But we'd have a little time to write our wills."

"...You know, there are times when I hate you..."

**X-X-X**

As the group walked through the Blair woods...

"La-lala-lalala-la. Lalala-lala... La-lalala-lala-lalalalaaaa!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Laharl shouted at Mint, who was singing to herself loudly. "Some of us still WANT our hearing!"

"...Jerk..." Mint muttered.

"I can't wait to see what this Adel guy looks like. Maybe I'll get the chance to try out my new toy." Etna have a cat-like smile. "Heh-heh-heh..."

A question mark appeared over Flonne's head. "New toy? What is it, Etna?" The fallen angel asked.

"That's my little secret..."

"-sigh- I'm starting to miss Ivoire..." Ash said with a groan.

"Don't you like it here?" Flonne asked the chromas. "It's not all that bad, I mean, once you get past the bad things--"

"It's not that I don't like it here." said the blue-haired chroma. "It's just...I sort of miss it. That vacation to Ivoire ended so quickly. We didn't even have time to see our friends."

"I wanted to see if Castille got better." Marona remembered getting a letter from Castille after the fight with Sulphur, saying that the people at Bamboo Co. were helping her get well. It was a few months since then and she hadn't seen her best friend in a long time.

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Yeah, prince would be crushed if you guys left." said Etna.

"Are you sure? Because whether or not he hides his feelings, he doesn't seem to like Marona."

"...You can't always believe what demons say." Flonne explained.

"That's true." Etna muttered.

"They just don't know how to express love yet. But they're learning and so is Laharl. Before he was actually bit more..."

"Malicious?" Ash guessed.

"Bingo!" The pink-haired vassal answered.

"Simply put, Laharl is still getting used to love." Flonne's eyes began to glow with fire. But soon, he'll turn into the type of person his parents wanted him to be! I'll make sure of it!"

"You can tell why we call her "Love Freak"." Etna explained while Ash and Marona sweatdropped.

"I guess...that makes sense." Ash shrugged. "But then again, what do I know about demons?"

"Laharl CAN be nice..." Marona started. "But there are times when he can be so...so..."

"Annoying? Jerk-ish? Immature?" Etna started to count off of her fingers. "Bossy, rude, loud..."

The green-haired chroma sweatdropped. "That's enough you know!"

"I only scratched the surface."

"It's so odd, though..." Scarlet thought aloud. "Why would anyone want Marona? I mean--she's a bit young, isn't she?"

"Not in demon years." said Bella. "Her soul is that of a thirteen year old human, but her body is that of a demon child in its 1300s." The priestess nodded as Scarlet arched an eyebrow. "Still, almost everyone knows Laharl isn't married. He would've announced it, wouldn't he?"

"That IS right... Maybe he's thinking about the alternate Netherworld."

"Maybe..."

Kisho and Raz began to sweat. "Hey, stop thinking like that!" Raz wrapped an arm around each female vassals' shoulders. "Let's just go and kick this Adel guy's butt. Whaddaya say?"

"..." The knight and priestess took Raz's arm off of their shoulders. "Sure."

Raz started to sulk while Kisho patted him on the shoulder. "What did I do?"

"The wrong thing." said Kisho.

**X-X-X**

The demons soon got to the Ritual Site, the area where Adel had told them to meet.

"Well, we're here." said Laharl. "So where is this Adel? I wanna show this bastard what happens when you mess with the Overlord!" He started to crack his knuckles and laugh evilly.

"Ahem." The group turned their heads to see a Rogue standing in the middle of the area. "Hi."

"...You're not Adel...are you?" said Flonne with a sweatdrop. When the thief nodded, the sweatdrop got bigger.

"Did you write a letter to the Overlord saying you wanted a duel?" Marona asked.

"Uh...yeah..." Adel blushed and looked away. "I wanted...to fight the Overlord." (What am I? NUTS? I'm gonna get creamed!)

"HAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Laharl laughed. "When I got that letter, I thought you were at least a decent fighter. But now...this is gonna be too easy!" His sword appeared in his hands. "I got this! I can take this kid down without you guys."

"All right. A show!" said Mint happily as she pulled out a bag of popcorn out of nowhere.

"We should get more easy fights more often." Raz said as he sat on the ground.

"...!" Adel's eyes widened a bit. "Don't think this is gonna be easy! I've got some friends with me! They'll be your DOOM!" The rogue turned around and whistled. "Hey, guys! Come on out!"

Three demons walked up behind Adel. They were a male brawler, an Amazon and a warrior.

"Heh-heh. Well, well, well, it's the Overlord." said the brawler, cracking his knuckles. "This should be interesting."

The Amazon twirled her spear excitedly. "I'll say. Imagine how FEARED we'll be around the Netherworld after we kill him."

Laharl grinned maniacally. "You morons think you're gonna win? Well you're wrong! The Overlord NEVER loses!"

"We'll see about that!" The warrior jumped forward, a large sword in hand. He swung his blade and Laharl blocked with his own. But collided with a KLANG! The two demons began clashing swords and seemed to be going nowhere till the warrior kicked Laharl in the stomach.

"Ooh! That has GOT to hurt." Mint said as she munched on her popcorn.

"Should we help him, now?" Ash asked the other vassals.

"I'm not sure about "we" but you can go." said Etna as she took a handful of popcorn from Mint. "Needs salt."

"Etna!" Flonne cried.

"You wanna fight? Go ahead. I mean, it's not like the Prince is gonna lose."

"Yeah, he's not the Overlord for nothing." Raz said as he grabbed the bag of popcorn from Mint.

"Well, we should help him." said Marona. "C'mon!" She ran forward, only to be blocked off by the Amazon's spear.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting into this fight unless you get past me!" The Amazon's challenge was accepted when Ash's sword almost cut her head off. "I guess you wanna fight?"

"Get out of our way." Ash said in a low voice as he raised his sword. "Top Spin!" He spun around the Amazon like a top and for a while before stopping behind her. The Amazon stood for a moment before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell down.

"Nice one!" Mint and Raz said with a grin.

"Why you little!" The brawler came running towards them and started to attack Ash with his fists. Most of the time, the blue-haired chroma blocked them, but a few connected and he thought he felt a rib bone crack. "Get ready!" The brawler kicked Ash up into the air. "King of the Beasts!" He jumped up into the air and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Ash!" Marona said, concern in her voice. Ash landed in front of her with a thud. She ran towards him. He had many bruises and his left eye was closed and didn't seem to be able to open.

"Ma-rona." He pronounced weakly. The younger chroma casted a healing spell on her guardian and he sat up. "All right. Time to finish this." He got into his fighting pose and pulled the sleeve of his jacket down a bit. A powerful aura surrounded him. "You'll go no further. For her sake, I will not fail!"

The brawler smirked and cracked his knuckles before getting into his fighting stance. "Bring it on, punk." A red energy surrounded him. "OOOOOOOORRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"C'mon!" Ash dashed forward, his fist started to glow with a blue aura. The two fighters ran towards each other. They both punched each other in the gut. Time stood still for a moment... Ash coughed up some blood. The brawler smirked...before falling down to the ground unconscious.

"Wow! That was like those anime fights on TV!" Mint said excitedly.

"That was amazing!" Flonne exclaimed with flames in her eyes.

"...Cool." Raz grinned while Scarlet, Raz, Asagi and Bella looked very impressed.

Meanwhile, Laharl was still dealing with the warrior.

"HAAAAAAAAH!" Laharl jumped back and back flipped into the air. A demonic aura surrounded his body. "Take this! Dimension Slash!" With one tremendous slash of his sword a huge energy blade cut the warrior in half and made him explode. Laharl landed on the ground and smirked. "Hmph." He turned to Adel. "Now, are you ready for your beating?"

Adel trembled a bit but stood up straight. "Never! It's not fair that someone like you can have such nice people as your vassals and you treat 'em like dirt!" The young thief pulled out a gun. "DIE!" He pulled the trigger and shot several bullets at Laharl. A few missed but some actually hit him. It didn't do much. Except make him even more upset.

"You little whelp!" Laharl growled as he stepped toward Adel. "I'm gonna tear you to pieces and throw you to the wind!"

"Ah... Never!" Adel jumped into the air and aimed at Laharl. A demonic energy surrounded the young rogue. "Totenkruz!" He pulled the trigger and fired a gigantic beam of flame down at Laharl. The flames overtook the young Overlord.

"Laharl!" The vassals shouted. Etna's eyes widened a bit.

"Maybe this kid ISN'T such a pushover..." The pink-haired vassal muttered to herself.

The flame soon erupted into a giant cross of flame. Adel smirked as he landed. "Oh yeah! Who da man? The man be me! Hahaha!" (There's NO WAY he'd have survived THAT! He's toast!)

Unfortunately for Adel, he was wrong. For out of the flames came a slightly scorched, blue-haired Overlord! And MAN was he pissed-off. Laharl growled and gripped the sword tightly before dashing forward toward Adel. "HAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Huh? Aaaaahhh!" Adel jumped back just in time to only get a slight piece of his bandana cut off. "Uh-oh!" He ducked just in time to avoid losing his head.

"You little twerp! I was going to take it easy on you only beat you to an INCH of your life!" Laharl shouted between swings. "But NOW, after that little stunt you pulled, I'll show NO MERCY!" The young Overlord jumped into the air and gathered an immense amount of energy in his blade. "Winged Slayer!" He fell down, blade first. "HAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**-KA-BOOOOOMMM!-** The attack created a huge explosion in the surrounding area. When the dust cleared, Laharl was standing over Adel's body. It was a miracle the poor dear wasn't turned into thief sashimi.

The demon prince smirked and started to laugh. "Haaaahahahaha! That should teach you not to challenge the Overlord!"

Adel opened his right eye--the only eye he could open seeing as how his left one was closed shut. "...You let me live... Why?"

"Because, to kill weaklings such as you is beneath me. You should be grateful that I didn't put your head on a pike..." Laharl folded his arms across his chest. "And...if you still want Marona, you can have her."

"WHAT!" Marona and Flonne shouted while Ash sighed.

"..." Adel tried to stand up, but he felt a pain surge through his legs. They must've been broken. "Owww..." He suddenly felt all the pain go away. He looked up and saw Marona looking down at him.

"Hi."

Adel blushed and sat up immediately. He faced Laharl. "So...you're going to make me a vassal right? And make my life miserable..."

"Hmm... Actually, I was just going to leave you here and threaten you to NEVER say that I'm married to...HER and never show your face in front of me again." said Laharl. He then smiled cruelly. "But your idea is MUCH better than mine. HAAAAAHAHAHA!"

The vassals all sweatdropped. "I feel somewhat sorry for the poor boy. He's just like most of us." Kisho said while the others nodded.

A big red question mark appeared over Flonne's head. "Huh? What do you mean?" Apparently, the love freak didn't get it.

"He doesn't have a choice about becoming a vassal." Etna explained. "You think that they WANT to serve as the prince's vassals? You're head must still have FLOWERS stuffed in there."

And with that, a new vassal joined the party. May mercy be on his poor devil soul...

**X-X-X**

_Next Episode!_

_Adel: To think I was a normal kid once. I played ball, hung out with my buds, it was all good._

_Laharl: You DO know you're not human, right?_

_Mint: Shush!_

_Adel: But that was before I accidentally opened this box that had a hundred evil spirits and demons trapped in it. Now I have to catch 'em all!_

_Raz: Way to rip off another series._

_Adel: But I'm not alone. I've got my best buds Raz and Mint helping me out. AND this cute green-haired mystery girl that always helps me out when I'm in trouble._

_Etna: Geez, who could THAT be? (Looks at Marona)_

_Marona: Huh? What?_

_Adel: Watch out demons! Demon hunter Adel is coming at ya!_

_Laharl: Lame._

_Flonne: Cool!_

_Adel: Next time on Demon Hunter Adel, episode thirteen: A Demon with Heart!_

_Adel: Let the hunting begin!_

_Laharl: Must we end ALL of our episodes like this?_

_Etna: Yup. This stuff grows on ya._


	13. Rivals of the Past

Blu: We're back with The Chroma and The Overlord! Yay!

Laharl: D-damn you woman! Do you have fun in torturing me?

Blu: Hmm... Yes. Yes I do.

Etna: You and every other author.

Laharl: Damn you writers! Find someone else's life to play with!

Blu: Aw, Laharl, it wouldn't be fanfiction without the fans!

Mint: (Shows a Japanese paper fan)

Kisho: Er...I don't think she meant those kinds of fans...

Raz: Speaking of fans, don't you think you should thank yours?

Blu: Right-O! Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chappie! Blu loves you!

Laharl: Blech.

Blu: Now then, Laharl, DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Laharl: YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! Damn... The insane authoress definitely doesn't own me, my vassals Disgaea, or anything by Nippon-Ichi. Go on and read the goddamned story!

**X-X-X**

Random dungeons are the weirdest things. You can find just about anything in there, from an army of killer veggie-demons to a group of sexy demons eating shortcake. Plainly put, random dungeons are very weird and they're really hard to through without a guide or some sort of weird map. Let's just say, if you ever get lost in one... I wish you the best of luck in getting to the end.

**X-X-X**

The young Overlord Laharl was sitting on his throne. He had a dull look in his eyes, which were slowly closing. His hand tapped on the armrest of his throne. The demon prince closed his eyes and took a deep breath before shouting "I'M BORED!".

The reason for this was because nothing had happened in the past few days. No problems, no challenges, no battles, no summons or nothing that would interest the blue-haired demon child.

Just then, Marona and Ash came walking in. "What's wrong? I thought I heard someone yell." said Marona. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, except I'm BORED to death..." Laharl pounded his fist on his armrest. "DAMN IT! HOW COME NOTHING'S GOING ON! AND WHERE THE HELL ARE MY VASSALS?"

"...They're doing...stuff." Marona sweatdropped. "Besides, I thought you went into that Item World thing when you got bored."

"Unless you've gotten bored of that too." said Ash.

"...What can I DO? I need something to do..." The Overlord lowered his head to think. (Chuck prinnes? Nah! Go to the Item World? Boring. ...See my old man? HELL NO! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL SEE THAT BASTARD!)

Marona and Ash sweatdropped when they saw Laharl's antennae-like hair sticking up high and his hands holding on to his throne's armrest so tightly, you'd think he'd rip it off. "This kid STILL manages to scare me sometimes..." Ash muttered beneath his breath.

Laharl calmed down and saw Ash and Marona staring at him, sweatdrops running down the back of their heads. "What're you two looking at?"

"An insane Overlord." Ash muttered beneath his breath. Thankfully, Laharl didn't hear him.

"...Aw, hell! I'll try anything!" Laharl walked up to Marona and Ash. "...What... Do you know what I can do in order to NOT be bored?"

Marona blinked. "You're asking us?"

"Well, there's a first." said Ash.

"Well?"

Marona thought a bit. "Uh...well... Normally I'd say "let's go to a random dungeon", but if you said no to Item World, you may not like it."

The Overlord arched an eyebrow. "Random dungeon...?"

"You probably don't know about those." Ash said. "They're dungeons made by Dungeon Monks. Anything could happen in it. One time, me and Marona got attacked by a bunch of prinnies and bottlemail."

"...You're right. It doesn't sound interesting."

"W-wait! There can be super strong enemies in random dungeons!" Marona said. "And at the end is the strongest fighter in the dungeon. Really high level, and they may even have some nice items in there."

Laharl closed his. "Fine. I'm bored anyways. This MAY even prove to be interesting."

"Great! We can make this a little outing!" Marona said cheerfully. "We both can only bring up to three other people with us."

"We? Who's 'we'?"

"You and me, of course!"

"Don't tell me you actually created some more demons." Laharl growled. "I can't stand another one of those in my castle!"

"N-no!" Marona waved her hands in front of her for defense. (Besides, I don't even know how to make a demon.) "I'll choose any three from the phantoms turned demons and you can choose from whatever vassals you have. Sounds fair, right?"

"But, why only three?"

"Would you prefer everyone coming with us?" Ash whispered into his ear.

Laharl froze for a moment before turning around. "Fine. Go round up whoever you want to come. I already know who's coming for MY group." The Overlord walked out of the throne to get his vassals.

Marona turned to Ash. "So who are you going to bring along, Marona?"

Marona placed a finger on her lips. "Um... I know you're going to be one of them... I guess Scarlet could come too...but the third one..."

**X-X-X**

About half an hour later, Laharl, Etna, Flonne and Adel were in the throne room waiting for Marona and her group.

"How long could it take to get ready?" Laharl growled. "Where ARE they!"

"Don't be so grumpy, your highness." Adel said. He was forced to call Laharl "highness". "Marona is probably a bit busy. Can't blame her since she's the one arranging all of this."

"That doesn't give her the right to be late!" Laharl growled.

"We're here, we're here!" Marona ran into the throne room, followed by Ash, Scarlet and Raz.

"What took you so long?" Laharl said in an angered voice. "You should know better than to keep an Overlord waiting!"

"We were busy choosing the last person to come." said Ash. "We were also at the shop buying some stuff, just to be ready."

"Eh? Ready? For what?"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, the only way to get out of a random dungeon is to beat it or have a Dungeon Monk to help you get out."

Laharl folded his arms across his chest. "Hmph. We won't need a Dungeon Monk to help us get out. We'll just keep fighting until we reach the end."

Flonne approached the young Overlord. "Um, Laharl? That sounds like a good idea. If we get too tired or run out of supplies, we may need to come out before finishing."

Laharl's eyes glowed red and he instantly went into anger mode, hair sticking up and all. "WHAT! You're MY vassal, you're supposed to AGREE with me!"

"But--"

"But nothing! Let's just go, NOW!" Laharl muttered curse words under his breath as Marona led a Dungeon Monk inside.

"Okay. You know what to do, right?" Marona said cheerfully. The Dungeon Monk nodded and clapped his hands together and a door appeared. "This is the door to the Random Dungeon we'll be going in. I hope everyone's ready."

"As we'll ever be." said Etna. "Hey, did the Dark Assembly allow this?"

Marona sweatdropped. "Uh...kinda. We had a few...difficulties, but we worked those out." She laughed nervously.

Etna nodded. "Uh-huh. You did some persuasion by force, did you?" The pink-haired vassal shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. It's a shame. You were such a nice girl and now you're becoming just like us demons."

Marona sweatdropped again, the bead of sweat even bigger than before.

Laharl interrupted. "HEY! Let's get this show on the road!"

"All right, keep your shorts on!"

**X-X-X**

A few levels into the random dungeon, there were many scenery changes. From a forest, to a castle room, to a field. But soon, Laharl grew anxious in finding the ruler of this dungeon and he was getting bored with the demons and monsters they came across (even though they were powerful and proved to be a good fight).

The level they were currently on was a forest level. Several trees lined in a row surrounded the path to the area where the party's next challenge was.

"Boo-ya! Bring it on! Monsters beware Adel!" The young thief chuckled to himself as he dragged a bag of goodies and valuable items he had stolen from the enemies in the previous levels. "You got it, I'll steal it!"

"Stealing's all you're really good for." Laharl told him, causing the young rogue to sulk. "You could barely beat that Golem."

"BY MYSELF?" Adel said with glowing yellow eyes. "You expect ME to take on a HUGE MONSTER by myself and actually WIN?"

"Well, duh. Are you that slow?"

Adel started to sulk while Marona patted him on the shoulder. Flonne added some words of encouragement. "There, there, Adel. You stole some valuable things that could go for a good price in the Netherworld. And you're not THAT bad a fighter."

"It's not that!" The thief whined. "I wanna steal something so incredible, Laharl will see my worth to this group! Maybe I should steal something from him..."

"If you do THAT, he may try and kill you." said Etna. She smirked and continued, "So go right ahead!" He sweatdropped and immediately turned down the thought.

"Hey, hey, wait!" The rogue stopped in his tracks and started rummaging through his sack. "Don't you want any weapons?" (For a price! HAHAHA!)

"Why the hell would I want anything different from my sword? It's just fine."

Adel smirked and a glint appeared in his eyes. "Ah, but these weapons are rare and very powerful."

"-Tch- I already HAVE a powerful weapon."

Adel frowned and put his hands on his hips. "Well then, I guess YOU don't need anything." He tossed a spear over to Etna, a spell book to Flonne and a staff to Marona. "For a girl like you, anything is free."

"Aw, you're too cute!" Etna said with a wink.

"...I wasn't talkin' 'bout you. I was talking to Marona." Adel sweatdropped.

"Oh, and I'm not cute!"

"As cute as a demon in a dominatrix outfit could be."

A vein popped up on Etna's forehead and she aimed the spear at Adel. "Time to break this bad boy in!"

"Ah! D-don't! I was just kidding!" Adel panicked as he hid behind Raz. "You're not CUTE. You're...downright sexy..."

Etna smirked and put the spear down. "Well aren't you nice?" Adel shuddered as continued to hide behind Raz, just to be safe.

"Will you two quit with the slapstick?" Laharl growled. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible!"

"Whatever you say, your royal bratness."

Suddenly, the sounds of moaning and dragging feet could be heard approaching the group.

"What was that?" Raz said as he looked toward the direction they were walking towards.

"Zombies." Laharl smirked as he pulled his sword out. "Maybe THEY will give me a real fight."

**X-X-X**

Well, as it turns out, the zombies weren't that big a challenge. I mean, how hard could a bunch of rotting corpses be? The fight ended with Laharl hacking down every last one of those walking corpses.

"You know what, I'm ready to come out now." said Laharl as they walked through the nexus to the next level of the dungeon. Oddly enough, they ended up in an area similar to Mid-boss (AKA the Dark Adonis)'s home. "Eh? What the hell are we doing HERE?"

"Where exactly ARE we?" Raz said as he looked around. "Looks pretty fancy."

"How did WE end up in Mid-boss's mansion?" Etna said looking around. (Hey, most of the stuff we stole last time's here too!)

"I have a bad feeling about this..." said Ash.

"Me too." Laharl growled as he pulled out his sword. (By the anti-thesis of God, PLEASE don't let it be--)

"Haaaahahaha!" The laugh of a familiar demon (with a bad accent in my opinion).

"For the love of evil, no!" Laharl moaned as a fancy light show took place. In a flash of light, the one and (thank-goodness) only Mid-boss was standing in front of them.

"It's very rude to enter into someone's house." Mid-boss stated as he stood there in all his radiant glory.

Laharl's eyes started to glow red and his hair stood up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN HEAVEN!"

Marona, Ash, Scarlet, and Raz blinked. "Who is this guy?"

Mid-boss smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon of both beauty and power. Fan girls kneel before me like flowers in a powerful win. I am Vyers, the Dark Adonis."

The vassals sweatdropped. "Oookaaay..."

"Don't listen to all that crap." Laharl told his vassals. "His name's Mid-boss." The so-called Dark Adonis began to sulk.

"How many times must I tell you that's not my name!"

"Like I care what YOU think." Laharl cracked his knuckles and smirked evilly. "But, at least I can have another chance to pummel you into the ground, just for the heck of it."

"Hm. So it is another challenge you want? Very well, but don't take it too hard when you lose." Mid-boss snapped his fingers and a group of female demons that consisted of a Mage, a priestess and a knight appeared around him. "Behold, my loyal followers and vassals."

"Since when did ANY woman want to be around YOU, Mid-boss?" Etna said with her head tilted to the side. "This can't be real."

Laharl's nose started to bleed. "Damn it! Not again!" The demon prince closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"This doesn't seem so hard." Raz punched his fist into the palm of his hand. "A bunch of girls...and a weirdo." The warrior dashed forward and punched the knight in the face, hard. The blow sent her into a wall. "Easy!" Raz was suddenly set on fire by the mage.

"I'll save you!" Flonne raised the book into the air. "Giga Ice!" The book floated up into the air and shot down a beam of ice at the Mage and Priestess, freezing them. Raz punched the mage and shattered her to pieces.

"This is WAY too easy." Laharl smirked as he stepped forward. "I don't know HOW you got here, or even why the hell you came. But..." He pointed his sword at the Dark Adonis. "I'm gonna make sure you don't bug us again."

"Hmhmhm..." A large golden axe with a spike at the bottom materialized in Mid-boss's hand. "Very well. If it is a duel you want, it is a duel you shall get."

"Just shut up and fight!" Laharl lunged forward and slashed Mid-boss with his blade, but he blocked it with the hilt of the axe. Mid-boss kneed Laharl in the gut and sent the young Overlord down to the ground.

"Should we help him?" Flonne asked. Laharl stood up and ducked the swing of Mid-boss's axe. He stabbed his sword into his heart.

"Guess not." Etna said plainly as Mid-boss stumbled back and fell down, flat on his back. "That was anti-climactic." Mid-boss's body disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well...THAT was different. Usually, when I kick his ass he says that he took it easy on me or something..." Laharl said as he looked at the spot Mid-Boss had fallen. A nexus appeared in the spot. "...Something weird's going on..."

"This is freaky. So Mid-Boss is dead?" Etna asked.

"He's supposed to be in Celestia." said Flonne. She looked down at the floor. "What is going on?"

"...Hey! Lets get moving!" Laharl stated. "The sooner we get to the end, the better!"

**X-X-X**

The next level of the dungeon was a new change of scenery. They were now on a beach, the sun shining down on them; their feet crunching beneath them on the white sand; the sound of the waves lapping against the shore and gulls caws.

"A beach! Alright!" Raz said excitedly.

"This is still a dungeon. So there must be monsters nearby." said Ash as he looked around.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." Out of nowhere, a man appeared. He had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. With his long black jacket, you'd think he was boiling in it! "Hmph. Just a bunch of brats."

Laharl's hair stood up and his eyes glowed red. "WHAAAAT! Who do you think you're talking to, HUMAN? I am the OVERLORD! The power in my little pinky alone can destroy you! HAAAAAAHAHAHA!"

"-Tch- Yeah right. Like some kid demon can be Overlord."

Marona and Ash's eyes were still wide with disbelief. "Wa... Walnut? Is that you?" Marona leaned forward a bit to make sure her sight was good.

"It CAN'T be Walnut. He's in Ivoire. How could he end up here...?"

Walnut got into his fighting position and crossed his arms over his chest. A flaming red aura surrounded him like a raging fire! "Fire of battle, reveal my heart! Psycho Burgundy!"

"Yipes! This doesn't look good!" Raz yelped as he got into his fighting stance.

Laharl smirked evilly as he folded his arms across his chest. "Bring it on! I'm sure I can beat a mere mortal."

Walnut smirked. "Don't get cocky, punk."

**X-X-X**

_Next Episode!_

_Etna: An evil Overlord from an alternate Netherworld is trying to take over ours!_

_Laharl: Feh. Who is it this time? Prier the loudmouth? That witch Marjoly?_

_Etna: Actually, it's the supposed "Most Bad-Ass Overlord", Overlord Zetta!_

_Laharl's vassals: Z-z-zetta?_

_Laharl: Oh please! What can HE do to me? He's a damn book!_

_Etna: Even if he is just a book, he's got an entire armada of bloodthirsty, battle-hardened demon vassals ready to strike!_

_Laharl: Hmph._

_Etna: ...He also has a harem of skilled sexy demon ladies._

_Laharl: -GASP!- The fiend! He should be called the Cruelest Overlord!_

_Ash: Oh brother._

_Etna: Don't worry, prince. Etna is here to protect the Netherworld! Check this out, a special shield!_

_Kisho: They just broke through._

_Enta: An army of demon vassals ready to sacrifice their lives!_

_Bella: Half have been killed and the other half ran away screaming._

_Laharl: (-.-') What NOW?_

_Etna: We still have an ace up our sleeve. (Points to Flonne.)_

_Adel: Looks more a love-obsessed angel._

_Ash: Flonne? Flonne's our last hope?_

_Laharl: ARE YOU MAD, ETNA?_

_Etna: Relax, prince. I doubt ANY demon can stand Flonne's prattle about "Love and Peace"._

_Flonne: Hey!_

_Etna: Will the Netherworld survive this assault? Find out next time on Makai Wars, episode 14: The Bad-Ass Overlord!_

_Etna: Oh sweet demonity._

_Marona: Is that even a word?_

_Ash: Just let her live in her fantasy world._

_Laharl: I actually believed Zetta was here..._

_Zetta: Ahem._

_Laharl & Co.: ...Crap._

_(Sound of pain and chaos is heard in the background.)_


	14. Oracles, Veggie demons and Prism Rangers

Blu: That last chapter seemed so very random.

Etna: Duh, that's why you put us in a random dungeon, right?

Mid-Boss: But it was so very beautiful, mademoiselle.

Ash: Lemme guess: because you were in it.

Laharl: Dammit! Why can't you just DIE!

Blu: Eh-heh. Anyway, today's chappie is sure to be interesting. Now, Mint, if you'd please.

Mint: Right-O! Blu Rose didn't make any of the games by Nippon Ichi. If she did, she wouldn't have to spend money for them. And on with the fic!

**X-X-X**

The power of Burgundy is a powerful ability that only a few people from Ivoire can tap into. One such person is the legendary Scarlet the Brave, the warrior that once stopped Sulphur. A current Burgundy user is a Chroma Oxide by the name of Walnut, whose power had a part in helping Sulphur to come back. The power of the warrior's heart in battle. That is the power of Burgundy...

**X-X-X**

"Bring it on. I'm sure I can beat a mere mortal." Laharl said after Walnut powered up his Burgundy. The chroma oxide smirked.

"Bring it on, punk." Walnut launched forward and punched Laharl in the face. The force of the blow sent the overlord into a palm tree. Laharl growled and touched the bruise on his cheek.

"Well, maybe you WILL be worth my time." Laharl pulled out his sword and dashed towards, trying to slash Walnut a couple of times. But the Chroma Oxide kept dodging. Walnut threw a punch, but Laharl dodged and managed to slash his leg.

His vassals just watched. "Should we help him?" Raz asked as Walnut ducked beneath Laharl's sword when it was aiming to take off his head. "That's what we're here for." Laharl kicked Walnut in the face.

"It looks like the Prince is handling it all by himself. " said Etna as Walnut retaliated by punching Laharl rapidly in the stomach and ending his attack with a kick that sent the demon flying. "Then again, maybe not."

Laharl stopped in mid-air and began to gather energy. "Winged Slayer!" He came down fast towards Walnut like a falling meteor and slashed him in the arm. "Take that!" Laharl smirked as Walnut clutched his bleeding arm.

"Grrr..." Walnut began to glow with a fiery aura surrounding him. "Burgundy!" He jumped into the air and punched Laharl in the stomach. Even more amazing, the punch somehow made him catch on fire!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Uh-oh. Looks like he's in trouble!" Ash exclaimed as he pulled out his sword and jumped up into the air. "Ground Breaker!" When he landed, the force of the attack launched a small quake towards Walnut. The chroma oxide got knocked aside like a rag doll.

Walnut glared at Ash. "What the... You again?" The blonde stood up and dusted himself off. "I see you've made a few changes to your look. Figures YOU'D end up as a demon."

"...Are you really Walnut?" Ash asked as he looked into the eyes of the man standing in front of him. "WHAT are you?"

Walnut smirked. "If you win... I'll tell you!" He dashed forward and tried to punch Ash, but the blue-haired demon back flipped and dodged the attack. Ash dashed forward and began to slash away at Walnut, most of his attacks hitting. The blonde gave Ash a forceful kick, sending him flying into a palm tree.

"Forget about me?" Walnut suddenly felt a pain in his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Laharl behind him, wearing a proud smirk and grasping his blood-covered sword tightly. "Don't tell me you thought you could kill the Supreme Overlord with that weak attack!"

The chroma oxide glared at the young Overlord. "You just don't know when to give up, do you, brat?"

Laharl's hair stood up at the insult. His eyes glowed red. "BRAT? I'll show YOU, WHELP!" He launched forward and slashed Walnut in the stomach. A vast wound was made, but surprisingly, no blood was made. Walnut smirked.

"Good aim...for...a twerp." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell down on the sand. Laharl rubbed the bruise on his face that Walnut had given him in the beginning; then he looked down at the chroma oxide and started to laugh.

"Haaaahahahaha! That oughta teach you not to mess with the Overlord!" Laharl's eyes widened a bit when he saw Walnut's body was starting to fade. (Just like Midboss...)

"There's a connection here."

"Eh?" Laharl turned around and saw Ash standing behind him.

"Think about it. You said that Mid-boss guy was supposed to be in Celestia and he's down here. Then Walnut shows up and he's supposed to in Ivoire." Ash's eyes narrowed a bit. "This is no normal random dungeon."

"...Yup. That's why I say we should keep going." Laharl folded his arms across his chest. "The opponents are getting stronger and stronger... Now I'm curious as to who's at the end. Hmhmhm..."

Ash blinked and let out a sigh. (I should've known he'd like the thought of this...)

**X-X-X**

As the gang of demons entered the nexus, they entered into another new area. This one being a pure white hallway with very pricey valuables lying about.

"Oooh! This is a thief's paradise!" Adel said as his and Etna's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Let's steal something!"

"Dibs on the Ming Vase!"

"As long as I get this nice oil painting!"

The others sweatdropped at the thieving vassals' antics. Laharl stepped forward. "Will you two stop it? You can't just go around stealing and..."

"And...?" Adel and Etna leaned forward to hear what their liege had to say.

"...Ah hell! Loot and plunder this place clean!" Laharl shouted.

"Yes sir!" Adel and Etna continued to toss things into the bag Adel was carrying around.

"Is he really going to let them do that?" asked Scarlet as Etna stuffed a vase into the bag. "It's not like he needs it or anything."

"I guess it's a stereo-typed thing." said Raz. "Demons are supposed to be evil, and stealing is evil. Therefore, demons must steal a lot." Everyone gave Raz a "what the heck?" look. "What?"

"That was very... How did you..."

The warrior shrugged. "I guess I've gotten used to demons stealing things from each other. In my old Netherworld, the people who stole tons were the most praised."

"Interesting..." said Flonne. "I guess some demons, no matter what universe, think stealing makes them a true demon."

"Got that right!" Adel grinned as he lifted the bag. "Now then, let's move on. Maybe we'll find something MORE expensive further on." Everyone sweatdropped as he started to hum and skip happily down the hall.

"...Do you think Rogues can steal some sense from another demon? He seriously needs it." Laharl muttered as the rest of the group followed Adel.

**X-X-X**

The group came into what looked like a large circular room. "Where are we now?" Flonne said as she looked around. The room was mainly red and gold.

Etna pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Aw, there's nothing in here to steal."

"Don't you think you've stolen enough for one day?"

"...No."

Laharl folded his arms across his chest. "So where's this challenger? I'm ready for anything!"

"Are you now?" A voice from nowhere giggled.

"Eh?"

A ball of light appeared in the room. The ball soon turned into a figure. "You think that you're tough, huh? I'd like to see how you do in the end." The light faded and a demon who was around her 1400s stood there. She had long, light purple hair with a dress to match and eyes that were red, but strangely, were black where it should have been white. In her hair was a red ribbon tied in a bow.

Laharl stepped forward. "Who the hell are YOU supposed to be?"

The demon girl giggled again and a vein appeared on Laharl's head. "I am Plum the Oracle. Don't get mad, Harlie-kins, I'm only playing with you."

Scarlet blinked. (Plum the Oracle...?)

The vein on Laharl's head got bigger. "HARLIE-KINS? I'M THE GODDAMNED OVERLORD!"

Plum sighed and rolled her eyes. "Blah, blah, blah..."

"GRRRR...! So I guess that YOU'RE the challenge on this level?"

Plum gasped. "Goodness no! I'm merely seeing if you're okay. Hmmm... Uh-huh... Well, at least none of you have lost an arm and a leg. ...Yet."

Laharl stepped forward. "Eh? What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Plum covered her mouth with her hand and started to giggle. "Wouldn't you like to know... Catch you later!" And in a flash of light, the oracle disappeared as fast as she had reappeared.

"WHAT! Hey, get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" The young Overlord shouted up at the ceiling but didn't receive a response.

"...Now what?" said Ash.

"Uh...guys?" Marona pointed to the center of the room where Plum was standing. Some things started to pop out of the ground. Odd-looking creatures too that looked as though they were in the dirt ground beneath the floor.

"What ARE those things?" Flonne asked with wide eyes.

"They're...vegetables." Ash said as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head.

True, standing before them was a dozen of veggie-like demons! Mainly made up pumpkin-heads, corn demons and a few weird apples that had one eye and stood on their huge roots.

"THIS is supposed to be a challenge?" Etna said with a skeptical look, her hands on her hips. "Vegetable demons."

"Blech! I absolutely HATE vegetables!" Laharl growled.

"I may be afraid to ask, but...why?" asked the thief of the group.

"Because they're...GOOD for you. Ugh..." The demon prince shivered at the thought.

Adel blinked. "Huh?"

"I guess that explains why you don't grow." Raz grinned as Laharl's hair stood up and his eyes glowed red.

"I think you're thinking about milk," Ash interrupted. "But I guess Laharl doesn't drink a lot of milk, either."

"You two keep laughing, just wait until we get out of here. THEN your heads are mind! Haaaahahaha!" Ash and Raz sweatdropped. The Overlord raised his sword and smiled evilly,. "I'm gonna LOVE doing this!"

**X-X-X**

Needless to say, Laharl pretty much turned those demons into an evil, demonic salad with his sword, some magic from Flonne and a good shot with a bazooka Adel had stolen from the first few levels.

The next area they entered into was familiar to most of the denizens of the Netherworld. They were in a forest of sorts where a dark atmosphere loomed.

"We're in the Blair Forest now." Flonne stated. "I wonder if we'll meet anyone we met here..."

"We've been waiting for you, demons!" Three characters jumped down from the a high plateau above the group. They were distinctly dressed in similar suits in the colors of red, yellow and blue.

The blue figure started to pose. "When evil is near, we appear out of nowhere!"

The guy in yellow started to pose as stupidly as the blue. "The three lights of justice that save the world with courage and hope!"

"Dear god..." Laharl moaned.

"Not these losers again." Etna sighed. "Fate can be so cruel..."

The figures however didn't seem to notice Laharl and Etna's expressions. "Together...!" shouted Red. "...We are...!" shouted Blu. "...The Prism Rangers!" The Prism Rangers struck a pose as a dorky light show appears behind them.

The vassals could only sweatdrop and stare while Flonne clapped like a giddy fan girl.

"When I look back at it...I realize most of the people I beat the crap out of where seriously WEIRD." Laharl said with a sweatdrop.

"The...Prism Rangers...?" asked Marona as she turned to Flonne, expecting for the fallen angel to give her an answer.

"The Prism Rangers are powerful heroes and protectors! When evil is near, they appear out of nowhere!" Flonne proclaimed with flames burning in her eyes. Marona sweatdropped.

"Uh..."

Laharl turned to Marona. "Don't listen to the Love Freak. They're just a bunch of dumb losers that tried to beat me and become Overlords."

Scarlet stepped forward. "Excuse me, you said you were the PRISM Rangers, right? But...there are only three of you."

"Yeah, that's hardly a rainbow." Ash added.

"That's what I said!" Flonne exclaimed.

"That's the reason why they wanted to become Overlord." Etna stated. "To have friends. I don't think ANYone in the Netherworld would want to be friends with geeks like them."

"Hey!" The Prism Rangers said in protest. "Don't take us for the weaklings you defeated before! We have changed to the Ultra Prism Rangers!"

"...What's so different? You look like the same freaks as before." said Etna.

"All right here we go!" Red shouted as he and his fellow freaks-er, rangers struck a pose and started to glow.

"Hey, they aren't going to try it again...are they?" said Flonne.

"Oh, don't worry. I have it under control." Etna pulled out a bazooka from out of nowhere. "Thank you, Mint!" She aimed at the blue and yellow rangers. "This time, STAY DOWN!" She pulled the trigger and sent a bazooka flying towards the rangers.

**-KABOOOOOOMMMM!-** Needless to say, the attack hit its target.

Red stood over his fallen comrades, or rather, what remained of them, which were nothing, but ashes that were being blown away by the wind.

"BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEE! YELOWWWWWWWW!"

"...Yup." Laharl nodded. "Just like the last time. You'd think they would've learned to transform first, THEN come out."

Etna blew the barrel of the bazooka. "Ah, that felt nice."

"Was it right to do that? They hadn't even attacked yet." said Scarlet.

"Puh-lease! We ARE demons. Fairplay just isn't in our understanding. Besides, it's not like they're real."

Red balled his fist and pointed at the Overlord and his vassals. "Curse you, demons! Have you no honor?"

Laharl put his face into what looked like concentration. "...Nope. Not a bit."

"I thought everyone in the world knew how bad demons could be." Etna said as she grinned her cat-like grin. "NOW what are you gonna do without your pals?"

"I'LL tell you." Laharl held out his hand and his sword appeared in it. "He's gonna DIE!" He lunged forward and began to have more bloody fun. In fact, it was so horrible, I can't even say it, so I'll just say what happened afterwards...

Red was in a crumpled up heap on the ground and Laharl was standing over his body, bloody sword in hand.

"-Pant- ... -Pant- ..."

"Wow...I think you were a little TOO aggressive." said Raz.

"If that is possible with the way the prince was acting." Scarlet said with a sweatdrop.

The nexus to the next dungeon level appeared before them.

Laharl turned to the rest of the group. "What are you waiting for? Let's go on! On to the next victim! Haaaahahahaha!"

"I think random dungeons may now be one of Laharl's favorite things." Flonne said as they walked through the nexus.

**X-X-X**

The level they appeared on now was one that looked like a courtyard of a castle.

"Where are we now?" Marona looked around. "Is this another part of the Netherworld?"

Laharl looked around. "I've never seen a place like this in my netherworld... Where the hell are we!"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning appeared out of the sky and struck the ground in front of Laharl and the group. A figure stood in front of them. He had short green hair and a green open, sleeveless jacket with pants of the same color. Flowing around his neck was a sort of ceremonial scarf.

"Who's the idiot who thinks he can enter Alexander the G.O.D.'s domain without getting killed?" The figure known as Alex said.

"G.O.D.?" FLonne and Marona tilted their heads to the side. "What's that?"

Alex jabbed a thumb to his chest. "It means, 'God of Destruction'. Now...WHO THE HELL'S IN MY NETHERWORLD!"

Laharl stepped forward and folded his arms across his chest. "I am! Laharl the Supreme Phantom Overlord! Haaaaahahaha!"

Alexander sized the young blue-haired demon...and started to laugh. "HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! You've GOT to be kidding! You're just a weak kid!"

Laharl's hair stood up and his eyes glowed red. "WHAAAAAAAAT? How DARE you!" He raised his sword. "I'm going to make you scream in pain and BEG for mercy, jerk!"

Alex got serious and got into a fighting pose. "Okay, kid. I'll humor you. Let's go."

**X-X-X**

_Next Episode!_

_Plum: Laharl was the weakest amongst the Overlords in all the cosmos!_

_Laharl: What! What are YOU doing here!_

_Plum: But after being told of a dark tome that could grant the wishes of the user, he sets out to obtain it._

_Etna: This sounds familiar..._

_Ash: It's kinda like Makai Kingdom._

_Plum: The young Overlord goes on a quest with his loyal vassals Etna and FLonne by his side!_

_Flonne: Nice to see that we're in this ending._

_Plum: Along the way the meet challenges, like other Overlords, ruthless demons and sexy women! Also, they obtain a rival in the form of the duo of Marona and Ash!_

_Laharl: Oh brother! This is just getting ridiculous!_

_Plum: Next time on The Dark Tome Chronicles, episode 15: An Overlord, an Oracle and a Prinny._

_Plum: The power of creation is in your hands!_

_Laharl: PLEASE end this episode!_


	15. Overlord Overload!

Blu: Nya! We're on chapter 15! Hooray! Maybe, if my writing stays good and my muse is intact, we can finish this story! Nya!

Nippon-Ichi characters: Yay!

Blu: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter! Remember, Blu wuvs you! Especially when you review! Now then, let the show begin!

Flonne: I thought this was read on a compu--

Blu: Eh! I know that! Just, say the disclaimer! _(Thinking): Damn Love Freak, always ruining my fantasies!_

Flonne: -AHEM- Blu Rose does not own Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, Phantom Brave, Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome or any other game by Nippon-Ichi.

Etna: NOW the show can go on!

**X-X-X**

Alexander but he prefers Alex to his other names. Netherworld Overlord and God of Destruction (or G.O.D. for short). Rival to Overlord Zetta, having battled and tied with him way too many times to keep count of. Older brother of Nicholas (AKA: Nicky). A truly powerful demon and not a bad sight for the eyes... Oh! -AHEM! - Anyways, Alexander is most definitely a powerful opponent. I'd hate to be the poor fool that has a run-in with him...

**X-X-X**

"Okay, kid. I'll humor you. Let's go." said Alex to Laharl as he got into his fighting stance. "But I should warn you: only that fool Zetta's been lucky enough to survive in a fight against me!" Electricity started to crackle around his body. Laharl's vassals stepped back and the young Overlord gave them a look.

"What are you doing?"

"Laharl...I don't think we can beat him." said Flonne.

"Yeah, have you felt his power? He'll turn us to ashes before we can make an attack on him." Raz added. "He IS the God of Destruction."

Lahark flexed his right arm. "Feh. Demon, Overlord or God, neither can stand against the might of King Laharl! Haaaahahahaha!" The demon prince raised his sword. "Let's get this over with-- Huh?" The spot Alexander was standing in was now empty.

"(!) Where'd he go?" Ash looked around. He suddenly felt a blow to the stomach. Alexander had appeared beside him and punched him. "That's one..." Alex kicked Ash into one of the small-unoccupied houses that decorated the courtyard.

"Take this!" Laharl swung his sword at Alex's back and actually managed to wound the G.O.D.

"Grr...!" Alex turned to Laharl. "Very good! Now let ME show you how a god fights!" The green-haired Overlord held out his hand and a sword materialized in it. He dashed towards Laharl quickly and slashed him in the stomach.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Omega Heal!" Flonne and Marona shouted as they raised their arms and started to heal Laharl's wound.

Adel pulled out a bazooka. "Eat this!" The rogue pulled the trigger and fired a rocket at Alex, but he dodged it in time to avoid becoming dust.

"Try this on for size!" Alex raised his hand into the air. "Omega Thunder!" A powerful bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck Adel.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Let's try a double team!" Raz nodded to Scarlet. The warrior dashed up to Alex. "King of Beasts!" He uppercut Alex into the air. "You're up!"

Scarlet jumped into the air. "Vacuum Slash!" She back flipped and sent a powerful slash of demonic energy as she did. The result was the destruction of a nearby building. But now Alexander.

"Missed me." Scarlet gasped just before getting punched in the back by Alex. The G.O.D.'s attack also sent about 100 volts of electricity through the knight's body.

"Haaaaah!" Raz ran forward and tried to punch Alex in the face, but the Overlord ducked and gave the warrior an electric punch to the stomach.

"Hahaha! This is all TOO easy!"

Laharl growled as he recovered from the wound. "That's it! I've had it!" He raised his arms and familiar balls of demonic energy appeared overhead.

"Hm? What's this?" Alexander tossed Raz aside.

"Eat this! OVERLORD'S WRATH!" As his arms fell down, so did the energy balls. Right towards Alexander.

"WHAT?"

-**KABOOOOOOOMMMM!-**

As the dust cleared, Laharl stood in front of a huge crater, panting. "-Pant-...-Pant-... Is it over...?

"...Not by a long shot, kid!" Alexander shouted as he floated above the blue-haired Overlord. "You thought you had me beat with that one powerful attack? You've got to be one of the weakest Overlords I've ever met. AHAHAHA!"

Laharl clenched his hands and balled them up into fists as he bared his teeth and fangs at the older Overlord. (Now way! There's no WAY I can lose...! I can't...! I won't...) "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Laharl shouted as he started to glow with a demonic aura. He raised a finger to the air and a small ball of red energy appeared on it. "Prepare for your end, fool!" The young Overlord smiled maniacally. "Haaaahahaha!" The red ball shot up into space as he kept laughing.

"Whoo boy. I think the Prince has lost it." said Etna.

"This MAY not end well..." Marona said as she shook her head.

Flonne sighed. "Somehow, it never does..."

"What's that supposed to do?" asked Alexander. "If you were trying to hit me, you're aim must suck too." Alex sweatdropped as Laharl started to run away from him. "What the hell? Does this mean you're giving up?"

"Far from it!" Laharl proclaimed from afar. "Just wait and see, jerk!" (Heh-heh. I'll guarantee you'll get a BANG outta it...)

Alex blinked and looked up towards the darkened sky. He saw a red star shining...and it was getting bigger and bigger still... (Huh? That's not star!) Alex realized and his eyes widened as he saw a large meteor about crash into him. "Holy Crap!"

**-KABOOOOOOOOMMMM!-**

When the dust cleared from the impact of the meteor, Alexander was in a crater, battered from head to toe. "Ah... This CAN'T be...happening to me! I'M THE OVERLORD!" Alex shouted as he faded away like those before him.

Laharl folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "Hmhmhm... Haaaaaahahahaha! NOW I'm the Supreme Phantom Overlord of Destruction! HAHAHA!"

"Now THAT'S a mouthful." Etna stated with a sweatdrop after Laharl proclaimed his new title. "Bet you can't say that 10 times fast..."

"-Sigh- I can't believe we actually beat a god..." Marona sighed. "I thought that would be IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I have the suspicion that Alexander we fought wasn't the real thing." said Raz as Flonne healed him. "The real Alex the Overlord would've smoked us as soon as we challenged him."

"Well, I doubt ANY of the opponents in this dungeon are the real things." Scarlet added.

"Should we tell Laharl that guy back there may not have been the real God of Destruction?" Ash whispered to Marona, Etna, and Flonne.

"Nah. Let him have his moment." Etna jabbed a thumb towards the still laughing Laharl, his cape blowing dramatically in the wind.

"Hey, you think we can raid this castle?" Adel said with eagerness in his voice. "Looks like it would have some nice stuff..."

"Adel." Marona said stiffly. That alone made the rogue change his mind.

"Lets go forward, towards the next victim for Overlord Laharl! HAHAHAHA!"

The vassals sweatdropped. "Seriously, we should tell him to decrease his ego and ease our suffering." whispered Raz. "All in favor?" All the vassals raised their arms at once. "It's unanimous! Now, who should tell him...?"

Flonne stepped forward. "I will. Um... Laharl? There's something we think you should know..."

**X-X-X**

After Laharl got over the fact that he had defeated a fake Alexander, they went through the nexus to the next level of the dungeon. It turned out to be a huge, scary-looking castle and the lightning and thunder flashing and crashing in the background didn't help out much.

"Well, this place looks nice." Raz said sarcastically.

"Looks like someone's ready for Halloween." said Etna. "Though it does seem to be a tad much..."

"Hmph. It looks like something a kid would be afraid of." Laharl snorted.

"So, I take it we're going to go in?" Scarlet asked. She got her answer when Laharl walked right through the gate.

"I think that's a 'yes'." said Ash.

**X-X-X**

From the moment the demons had entered, they were in a long straight hallway. No twists and turns, no demons or monsters wanting to fight. Just that looong hallway.

"Boooring!" Etna yawned. The pink-haired vassal placed her hands behind her head. "When is this hallway gonna end?"

Laharl growled. "It better be soon. I'm losing my patience!"

"You have patience?"

Marona stopped walking. "I just thought of something." The rest of the group stopped and turned to look at the young chroma.

"Oh really?" Laharl folded his arms across his chest. "So what is it? Hurry up, we haven't got all day."

"Well... What if the next person we have to fight is as strong as that Alex double? ...What if, something bad happens...?"

"...So? It's not like anyone can defeat can the Supreme Phantom Overlord of Destruction! HAAAAHAHAHA!" Laharl laughed evilly.

"You DO remember that the 'of destruction' part of your title isn't real, right?" Ash stated.

"…Shut up!"

Marona sweatdropped. (I STILL don't believe he's not all that selfish, but...) She shook her head. "No! No, 'so?'! What if you seriously get hurt?"

"If I get hurt, then I'LL worry about it! I don't need to take advice from some chroma that committed suicide!" Laharl turned around. "C'mon, let's go." He started to walk off the rest of the vassals followed him except for Ash, Scarlet and Flonne stayed behind.

"..." Marona held her head down.

"Oh... Don't cry, Marona." Flonne cooed. "Whatever mean things Laharl says, he doesn't really mean it! He just doesn't like to think that he'll lose."

Marona shook her head. "No. I'm fine..."

"Marona, it's okay." said Ash.

"I said I'm fine. Don't worry!" She gave them a big smile. "See? All better! We should catch up to the others, don't you think?"

"Uh...yeah."

Flonne watched the event with sadness in her eyes. (If only Marona knew Laharl like I do...) The Fallen Angel sighed.

"Flonne?" Scarlet asked. "The others are going. Aren't you coming?"

The blonde turned around and smiled. "Yes! I'm coming." (Maybe she'll know someday...)

**X-X-X**

The hallway finally stopped in a large throne room. "Eh? So where's the challenger?" Laharl looked around. "Come out, unless you're afraid of the Overlord!"

A flash of purple light appeared by the throne. When the light faded, Plum was standing there.

"You again!" Laharl shouted. "What do you want now?"

The oracle giggled. "Just seeing if you're still alive, Harliekins. I thought for sure that Alexander had incinerated you. Hee-hee."

"...What kind of game are you playing at here? Frankly, I don't care about the fights because they were quite impressive. BUT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS, YOU WITCH?"

Plum placed a hand over her mouth and giggled again. "It wouldn't be much fun if I told you EVERYTHING, so I'll let you in on a little secret, Harliekins: your next fight is your last one but its also a tough one. It's someone you'd never thought you'd fight..."

Silence...until Laharl spoke up again. "What the hell is that supposed to be! Someone I never thought I'd fight..."

Ash stepped forward. "What's the point of all of this? Why are you doing this?"

"...Oh no. I'm not telling you till you reach the end of the dungeon." Plum waved her hand at them. "Ta-ta." Then the purple-haired oracle disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a nexus behind.

Laharl clenched his fist. "GRRR..! I'm starting to HATE that girl!"

Flonne turned to the blue-haired demon child and smiled. "Well, look at the bright side: we only one more level to go before we can go home."

"Sounds great." said Adel with a crafty grin. "I can finally cash in this stuff and make a bundle on the black market! Heh-heh."

"And all the money's going to end up in Laharl's hands." Etna explained. "He's the Overlord; you're his vassal. Whatever belongs to you, belongs to him."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that."

**X-X-X**

After going through the nexus, they found themselves in a place they didn't expect to see... The throne room of Laharl's Castle.

"We're back?" Marona said in a confused voice. "Already?"

"Didn't Plum say that we only had one last fight?" Scarlet said.

"Maybe she was just kidding or something." Raz steps up and looks around. "Hey, where are the other vassals? I thought at least one or two of them would be in here."

"Why are we back in the castle?" Laharl asked. (Is this some sort of joke?)

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot down from the ceiling. With a tremendous flash of light as it hit the ground!

"What the hell is this!" Laharl shouted.

"I have a BAAAD feeling about this, prince." said Etna.

When the light faded, standing there were three people you'd never thought you'd see. A certain young, blue-haired Overlord, a pink-haired vassals, and a certain fallen angel were standing right in front of the group.

"What fool dares to enter the home of the Supreme Overlord!" The Laharl double shouted.

"You're the fool! I'M the supreme Overlord!" Laharl shouted. "What sort of trick is this!"

"Talk about double vision." said the two Etnas at once.

"Oh my! There are two Laharls!" said the Flonne double.

"Meaning two times the shouting." said Etna. "Now THAT'S stereo."

"WHAT THE HELL!" The Laharl double shouted. "What's going on? I'm the real Laharl!"

"Yeah right!" Laharl shouted. "I'M Laharl! NOT YOU!"

"Really? I have a way we can settle this!" The Laharl double pulled out his sword and pointed it the at "real" Overlord. "We'll fight!"

Laharl smirked. "So be it. I'm going to crush you, and throw you to the wind! Haaaahahaha!"

Laharl's vassal's sweatdropped. "This...is bad." Flonne said, her eyes reduced to dots.

"No, Laharl! Why don't you just try and talk things out to see who these people are?" said the Flonne double.

The Etna double turned to the "fake" Fallen Angel. "We know who they are. They're us." She looked at herself (meaning, the real Etna). "Damn. I look sexy!"

"You know it!" Etna said with a cat-like grin.

"Will you cut out the nonsense!" The two Laharl's shouted at their pink-haired vassals.

"I have a feeling things aren't going to turn out well..." said Marona.

"This is what she meant." Ash thought aloud. "I don't think Laharl ever expected fighting himself..."

"Two Laharls..." The young chroma started to say. "That's a scary thought."

"Indeed." Scarlet and Raz nodded in agreement.

"Enough chit-chat!" Laharl swung his sword in the air then pointed it at his double. "Prepare to go to hell, fake!"

**X-X-X**

_NEXT EPISODE!_

_Marona: To think, I was just a normal girl who went to school--_

_Ash: Oh, no. Marona, not you too!_

_Etna: Like I said, this stuff grows on ya._

_Marona: But it all ended when I got into an accident. My mother, father and adopted brother Ash all got killed and I was but an inch away from death._

_Flonne: Oh my!_

_Laharl: What are you gasping about? It's not like it's real._

_Marona: Miraculously, I survived, and awoke to Ash by my bedside. Wh-what? Wait a minute, he's supposed to be dead! It turns out that I have the power to see and summon ghosts and spirits._

_Laharl: (Sarcastically) Gee, really?_

_Flonne: I thought she could always see ghosts._

_Laharl: ...You really are a ditz, Flonne._

_Marona: I've been given these powers for a reason: to help all those poor souls find their peace in life and cross over to the other side. Hey, maybe I can find out why Ash is still here!_

_Ash: I thought it was obvious._

_Asagi: That's the thing with these endings. The don't match to the game world._

_Adel: Wait, we're in a game?_

_Etna: What did you think this was, a kids show? Like they'd allow stuff like this to play on TV. It'll warp the minds of those pussy American kids._

_Scarlet: I don't think you should say that, Etna-san. You'll get in trouble._

_Etna: With who?_

_Raz: America and the president._

_Laharl: Say, maybe he can join us._

_Marona: Hey, I'm trying to finish here!_

_Everyone except Laharl: Sorry!_

_Marona: Anyways, next time on Magical Spirit Girl Marona, episode 16: A match made in Heaven & Hell._

_Marona: The spirit is within you._

_Laharl: Lame. Sounds like something from a real anime._

_Marona: (-.-) ...Peace and love._

_Laharl: GACK! (X-X)_

_Etna: Damn, she's getting more and more demonic every episode._

_Mint: See you next time, kiddies!_


	16. Double Trouble!

Ash: Y'know, you've done some random things for the past few chapter...but --

Scarlet: That was the MOST.

Blu: Gee, I hope the president doesn't declare war on me.

Etna: That's stupid: declaring war over a bad comment in a fanfic (He should be used to them!).

Laharl: How DARE you make a copy of me. There's only ONE Laharl and that's me!

Etna: Yeah, cuz two would be two times as annoying.

Laharl: GRRRR...!

Blu: Eh-heh... Oh, and before I forget, I have a few story ideas for another Phantom Brave/Disgaea crossover! If you want to learn more, please go to my author's page to find out.

Asagi: And don't forget: she owns NONE of us.

Nippon-Ichi characters: DAMN RIGHT!

Blu: But you're mine to play with till the end of the story! MWAHAHAHA!

(The entire cast sweatdrop.)

Blu: Now, on with the fic!

**X-X-X**

There's a saying that goes around that says, "You're your own worst enemy." or something like that. Basically, when people think of this, they mean their souls, spirits, decisions, and etcetera... But I bet you've never met yourself! And no, I'm not talking about your twin brother, sister or cousin. I'm talking about you. A double or something. And if you remember the phrase "you're your own worst enemy" at the time, remember: if you see yourself that means something BAD has happened...

**X-X-X**

"Let's see who's the real one!" Laharl shouted as he lunged towards his doppelganger and tried to slash him, but the double blocked with his sword. "Why you!" The two immediately began to exchange blows while Etna and Flonne stood in front of and looked at their doubles.

"Should we be fighting as well?" said Flonne. "I don't think two of me is such a bad thing."

"As do I." The Flonne doppelganger agreed.

"Two Flonnes are as bad as two Laharls." Adel muttered to Raz, causing the warrior to stifle a laugh.

"So are two Etnas." Raz said back to the thief.

The Etnas observed themselves before placing their hands on their hips at the same time. "It's obvious who the fake is." said Etna.

The fake Etna nodded. "Yeah." She pointed at Etna. "You. I KNOW I'm not that flat."

Etna's pigtails spiked up a bit and her eyes glowed yellow as a dark aura surrounded her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH? YOU'RE AS FLAT AS I AM!"

"OH, HELL NO!" The Etna double pulled out a gun as real Etna twirled her spear.

"Oh, it's on now!" Etna jumped into the air and was about to land on top of her double, till she moved and shot at her three times. Etna made a few shots bounce off her spear as she landed again and tried to lunge at her doppelganger.

The two Flonnes sweatdropped. "Uh-oh...this is bad. Now what do we do? Laharl and Etna are fighting with each other-- er, themselves. So should we fight with each other?" said the fake Flonne.

"Um...how about we just let our Etnas and Laharls fight and we'll heal them when they're near death?"

"That seems stupid," said Raz. "Why not just stand by and wait until one side beats the crap out of the other?"

The two Flonnes nodded. "That's a great idea!"

"Aw man!" Adel pouted and put his hands on his hips. "And here I was, ready to see an angel-on-angel battle! It would've made big bucks."

"Is that REALLY a smart idea?" Ash asked Raz and the Flonnes. "Knowing Laharl, he'd probably kill the other one."

"So does that mean we still have to fight?" The Flonne doppelganger asked the original.

"I guess so..." Flonne said sadly.

"Whoo-hoo!" Adel cheered. "C'mon! I wanna see if angels can be as evil as demons!"

The Flonne double jumped back and began to twirl her staff. "Here I go! Terra Star!" Rays of light shot down from the ceiling and almost struck Flonne.

"Oh yeah? Try this!" Flonne jumped into the air and a magic circle appeared in front of her. "Holy Arrows!" Feathers of holy light shot towards the fake Fallen Angel and struck her. "Now then, Omega Thunder!" Flonne raised her staff and a large bolt of purple thunder struck down from the heavens.

The Flonne double looked like a Fallen Angel: medium rare, or maybe well done! "-Kof- ...Oh my..." She clenched her grip on her staff as she raised it again. "Omega Heal--"

"Not so fast! Holy Arrows!" Flonne shot another barrage of feather-like arrows at her doppelganger and managed to pin her to the wall.

"Th-that isn't fair!" The Flonne double stuttered. "I didn't get to finish my spell!"

"Sorry!" Flonne apologized. The rest of the group sweatdropped as she did this.

"I guess you can never take the Angel Flonne out of the Fallen angel Flonne." Adel sighed.

Flonne raised her staff. "Ready? Saint Ray!" Rays of light flashed down from the heavens and struck Flonne's double before she had the chance to react.

"KYAAAAAAHHHH!" In a tremendous flash of light, the Fallen Angel double disappeared and was obliterated.

"Oh dear... I didn't think that would kill her!" Flonne said with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe I killed myself!"

"Technically, it was a double." Ash said with a sweatdropped.

"And aren't you USED to using violence by now? You're a DEMON!" Raz groaned.

Meanwhile, with our favorite pink-haired vassal, er-vassals were still duking it out. The Etna double jumped up into the air. "Bullet Storm!" She began to shoot wildly at the real Etna, bullets flying and striking the pink-haired vassal at an incredible speed. When she finished, she dropped down and Etna grasped her wounds.

(Damn! Now, what do I do? I've ran out of potions!) Thought Etna as her doppelganger smirked at her.

"Omega Heal!" Marona casted a healing spell on Etna.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, Etna! We're here for you!" Marona shouted.

Flonne ran up besides her friend. "That's right! I've got your back!"

"…Heh." Etna smirked and turned to her double. "So what now, FLATTY? You gonna run away?"

The fake Etna frowned and growled. "Grrrr…. DIE!" She shouted as a magic circle appeared in front of her gun.

"Oh no you don't!" Flonne jumped up into the air as a magic circle appeared in front of her. "Holy Arrows!" She fired a barrage of feather-like arrows at the fake Etna. The arrows struck her and pinned her to the ground. "Etna, you're up!"

"Right!" Etna smirked as she jumped into the air and began to draw energy. Massive spears of fire began to form around her. "Now…" She raised her spear above her head as a malicious look appeared in her red eyes. "Prepare for your death, faker!" She swung her spear and the fire spears shot down towards the double.

"Ah…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**-KABOOOOOOOMMMMM!-**

The dust faded and all that was left of the double was a dark charred spot on the throne room carpet. Etna landed next to Flonne.

"Well, that takes care of that." Etna placed a hand on her hip as she swung her spear with the other. "Now all that's left is…"

"Dimension Slash!" Laharl cry was heard as a loud explosion occurred, followed by the sounds of steel clashing with steel.

"The prince." Etna said with an arched eyebrow.

Laharl and his doppelganger were still standing, though both had cuts and nicks over there bodies and blood trailing from a their mouths.

"-Pant-, -Pant-, Why don't you...just give up...and make it easy for yourself?" Laharl panted.

His double smirked. "No way...in HELL! I'm the Overlord; the ruler of all the Netherworld. I DON'T give up!" He stood up and raised his sword again. "Ah... Blade Rush!" He sped towards Laharl and aimed to slash the original Overlord in half, but Laharl dodged it.

"Nice try! Blazing Knuckle!" Flames surrounded Laharl's fist as he punched his doppelganger in the stomach and kicked him aside. "I've had enough of this!" The demon prince raised his arms into the air and large balls of demonic energy appeared overhead.

The double sat up and clenched his fist. "What the hell?"

"HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Take THIS! OVERLORD'S WRATH!" Laharl let his arms fall and the balls of demonic energy fell towards the fake prince.

"This...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

**-KABOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!-**

Laharl stood, panting heavily. A smirk came across his face. "Hmhmhm... HAAAAAAAHAHAHA! I told you I'm Laharl! The REAL Laharl!" The young Overlord began to laugh maniacally.

His vassals sweatdropped. "Huh. I guess he didn't need us after all..." said Etna.

"Guess so." Said Raz. "And here I was ready to beat up Laharl."

"Oh well! All's well, that ends well." Flonne recited with a smile.

"Hey, you know what this means, right?" Marona said cheerfully. "We just beat the last level. That means...it's over!"

Suddenly, a nexus appeared near Laharl's throne.

"Then again..." Marona sighed.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Laharl said as he walked back to the group. "I thought that once I beat up the fake we were done here!"

"I guess there's one more room to visit after all." said Scarlet.

"That stupid Oracle! She lied and told us this was the last level!" Laharl growled as his eyes glowed red and his hair stood up straight.

"Well then, we'll just have to go through and see." Flonne said to the young Overlord.

"Grrr... Fine! But when I see that Oracle..."

"You'll mutilate her?" Etna asked.

"Yeah!"

"-Sigh- Laharl..."

**X-X-X**

As the group jumped through the nexus, they found themselves in the hallway of a pure white again.

"Geez, is this deja vu, or what?" Adel looked around with interest and recognized a vase. "Hey! That's the vase that I have right in here! From the level where we met Plum!"

"What?" Etna looked around "Oh yeah...this IS the place."

"Well then, let's get moving! Laharl shouted. "The sooner we get outta here the better for me!" He began to quickly walk ahead of the group.

"I wonder what's left to do know?" Marona thought aloud.

"Who knows? Just promise me we can see more of those sexy demons eating cake." Raz drooled as he thought of a level from their coming to the random dungeon.

"Pervert." Scarlet muttered as she kicked him in the shin and looked away.

**X-X-X**

The group entered a large white room, which looked a lot like a throne room. "Where is she!" Laharl shouted.

"Right here." Plum somehow phased before, no flashy entrance or nothing. "I see you've made it to the end."

"Lemme guess," Laharl folded his arms across his chest. "You're the final challenge in this mixed-up dungeon, right?"

"No."

"No? Then why the hell are we--!"

"I know you want an explanation." Plum said calmly, no hint of humor or teasing in her voice like the first two times. "And I shall tell you. You are here because of me. I created this dungeon to see if you were strong enough."

"Strong enough...?" Laharl sounded out. "For what?"

"What else? To defeat the darkness that plagues this Netherworld. The being that was banished from here to another world over a 800 years ago. The terror demon known as Sulphur."

Ash's eyes widened. "Sulphur? He was here? He came from this Netherworld?"

"Yes. He was a creation of an Alternate Overlord who wanted to take over all the Netherworlds in the multi-verse. Luckily, Overlord Krichevskoy was able to fight it. However, it kept coming back. It had some sort of root to this world, so...he sent it away, through a nexus, to another world."

Marona placed her face in deep concentration. "Wait a minute...are you telling me it's because of Laharl's father that Sulphur came to Ivoire in the first place? ...Are you telling me...it's his fault my parents are dead!"

"It's not like he wanted it to happen." Plum explained. "Sulphur killed your parents, not him. If Sulphur had stayed here, the Netherworld would've been destroyed!"

Marona's eyes widened a bit as tears fell out of her eyes. "I...I'm sorry..." She whispered as she lowered her head.

"Now, I believe that you can do what your father could not." Plum said to Laharl. "I believe you can defeat Sulphur, for good."

"...Really." Laharl closed his eyes for a moment. "Why are you doing this?"

"-Tch- This is MY home too, ya know. No way am I going to leave the fate of the world in the hands of some snot-nosed Overlord."

"WHAT!"

"Tee-hee!" Plum grinned. A white light began to fill the room. "Well, King Laharl, I hope you're ready for your next challenge!"

"Wait a minute! I wanna know what the hell you're talking about!"

"You'll see...!"

And in a large, white flash of light, the room disappeared, along with Plum, Laharl and his vassals...

**X-X-X**

"Ooohhh..." Laharl blinked his eyes a few times and found himself staring up at the ceiling of his own throne room. "What the hell happened?"

"You're back!" Mint cheered happily as she appeared above Laharl.

"Ah! You! If I actually cared, I would've said I'm almost glad to see you." Laharl muttered under his breath.

"I hope you've had your fun," said Asagi. "Because there's something going on!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Ash stood up and looked at Asagi.

"Lord Laharl, dood! There's something going down at the Stellar Graveyard. Something BAD!" A Prinny Soldier chirped.

"What?" Laharl blinked.

"Some more of those phantom things have been appearing all over the place along with a nexus with a powerful amount of dark energy!"

Marona gasped. "Could it be that Sulphur's behind this? Or is it its creator?"

"Who knows?" said Asagi.

"What do we do, prince?" asked Kisho. "We've sent down vassals, but none have come back. They just keep getting cut down!"

Laharl clenched his fist and looked down at it. "I say... We're going down there! There's no way I'm letting some Terror Demon take over my territory. No matter how strong it is!"

Etna turned to Laharl. "Well then, as your right-hand vassal, I'm behind you all the way, Prince."

"As am I!" said Flonne.

"We're all in this." said Marona. "I'm your vassal too, remember?"

Laharl stared at the lime-haired girl for a moment. (Ma...rona...) "All right! Just make sure you don't die! Any of you!" The Overlord smirked. "Now...let's see how tough this Sulphur guy is!"

**X-X-X**

_Next Episode!_

_Etna: The time has finally come! The final showdown for right over the Netherworld!_

_Marona: Huh? She's acting normal._

_Ash: Very weird..._

_Etna: It's Laharl, demon prince and Overlord of the Netherworld versus the Terror Demon, Sulphur!_

_Flonne: The last time she did this was when we went to Celestia._

_Laharl: Uh-oh. When she gets serious, you KNOW that something bad's gonna happen!_

_Etna: Can Laharl accomplish what his father couldn't and destroy Sulphur for good? Find out next time on The Chroma and the Overlord, episode 17: The Final Confrontation._

_Marona: So that means..._

_Laharl: Yup, we may have some problems..._

_Prinnies: Doooooods! It's a sign of the apocalypse! We're all gonna die!_

_Cast: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

_Etna: (Angry) ...You know, my trigger finger's feeling a bit itchy..._

_(Sound of gunshots being fired in the fadeout)_


	17. The Final Confrontation: To Battle!

Etna: (Wearing an outfit like Mint's except it's red) Hiya!

Blu: (Is wearing a Santa hat on her head drinking eggnog) Welcome to a special Christmas edition of The Chroma and the Overlord!

Asagi: What's so different is this chapter from all the others?

Blu & Etna: (Sweatdrop) Uh... We don't know. Just getting into the season!

Flonne: (Looks the way she did as an Angel) How do I look?

Etna: Perfect. Now all we need's a tree to put you on top of!

Flonne: Eh?

Etna: Whoops, just spoiled the surprise.

Blu: Anyways, Merry Christmas to all of my readers and everyone on this site!

Flonne & Etna: And a happy New Year!

Blu: And Happy every-other-holiday-in-December! And also, I own nothing! You should know by now!

**X-X-X**

Final battles, of course, mark an end to something. Whether it be a war between worlds, a rivalry between Overlords, or a group of demon hunters taking down the darkest being in their world, it's all gotta end sometime. And if it's something brainwashing media has taught some of us, final battles always have to have something sad in them. A comrade dieing, or a hero sacrificing their life...or, a real twist, the hero turning truly evil in the end! But, as I said, the last battles have to have some sad thing happen in the end...

**X-X-X**

Laharl and his vassals stood in front of the Dimensional Gate. The only member missing was Mint, and she was nowhere to be seen.

The Overlord grew impatient. "Gah! Where is that loony witch? We've got no time for this!"

"I'm right here!" Mint came running towards the group, followed by a large amount of demons. "I was just getting these guys," she jabbed a finger towards the other vassals. "They'll cover our backs."

"So, I guess everything is ready." said Scarlet.

"Yup. We're off to fight Sulphur!" Raz pumped a fist in the air. The other brawlers and warriors cheered and joined him.

Marona turned to Ash. "Ash, promise me that no matter what happens, you won't go away like the last time."

"...As long as you promise not to kill yourself again." Ash said softly, his red eyes looking into hers.

"Can we quit it with the mushy stuff?" Laharl stuck his tongue out. "I don't want to get sick before battle."

The chroma stared for a moment at the demon prince, then giggled. "Don't be mad, Laharl. I don't want you to die too."

Laharl's eyes widened a bit in surprised. "What the hell did you say! I don't need your sympathy! I can take care of myself:

"Hee-hee. Laharl's blushing!" Flonne and Mint squealed as they pointed out the light red blush on Laharl's cheeks.

"Wh-what? Am not!" He folded his arms across his chest. "I'm a demon! We DON'T blush."

"Oh, c'mon, Prince." said Etna with a cat-like smirk. "Just admit that in love, you're just like your father: falling for human females. -Giggle-"

Laharl's eyes started to glow red and his hair stood straight up. "Shut up! You're lucky I need you as back-up, or else I would've killed you for saying such nonsense!"

"Uh-huh. Prince and Marona sitting in a tree..."

"Wh-what!" Marona said in shock. "Never! That would never happen!"

"Grrr... Hmph." Laharl turned around. "Whatever. Let's just go and get this over with!"

"Y-yeah!" The chroma stuttered. "If we don't stop Sulphur soon, who knows what'll happen!"

"Right. Forgot about that." Etna realized.

Laharl raised a fist into the air. "All right troops! On to battle!"

**X-X-X**

As the group of demons entered the entrance area of the Stellar Graveyard, they found the bodies of a squad of warriors lying on the ground.

"Whoa, what happened here!" Mint said with wide eyes.

"How awful. These poor souls..." Bella said a small prayer. She was a priestess at heart.

Etna tensed up a bit, something that barely ever happened. "Can you feel it? That dark power... I've heard of the strength of a Terror Demon from a few older demons but... Is THIS the strength of Sulphur?"

"Should we bury them?" Raz asked Laharl.

"Or should I revive them, Lord Laharl?" Bella said softly as she finished praying.

"...Yes."

Suddenly, the bodies of the warriors start to glow with a dark aura.

"Kyaaaah! What's that?" Flonne pointed at the bodies.

Marona stepped forward. "They're being possessed!"

Laharl arched an eyebrow. "Possessed?"

The warriors started to rise, their eyes now blank and a dark aura surrounding them. They brandish their swords, spears and axes, as though getting ready to attack someone.

"I don't like the looks of this." said Kisho as he put his hand on the hilt of his katana. "We're going to have to cut through our own troops."

Mint stepped forward. "I'll take care of this! Omega Wind!" A powerful gust of wind started to blow towards the Possessed warriors and caused a tornado to form and throw them around like rag dolls. "Oh yeah!"

"Don't do a victory dance just yet. Look!" Asagi pointed towards the rising Warriors. "I guess when you're Possessed, nothing'll stop you!"

"Okay, I believe we need to get our troops to attack, NOW." Says Ash to Laharl.

The Overlord nodded in agreement. "Right! Troops, battle-monkeys, ATTACK!"

The remaining, unpossessed demons charged forward and started to attack their possessed comrades.

"Uh, we should go on now." said Etna. "I'm sure that these guys can take care of this."

"Aw, but I wanted to fight." Adel pouted.

"Uh-huh. Live on in your fantasy, kid."

And with that, the group started to run through the battling demons, slashing and slicing through a few that tried to attack them all the way to the next area.

**X-X-X**

The demons came to second area of the Stellar Graveyard. The scenery seemed to have changed a bit and the atmosphere felt a bit darker.

"That power is getting stronger..." Laharl muttered to himself. "Meaning we're getting closer."

"Say, prince," Etna turned to the young Overlord. "I got a question: what are we going to do when we meet up with Sulphur?"

The blue-haired demon child closed his eyes in what seemed to be concentration. "Hm..."

"Well?"

"...Simple. What we always do: go in there, swords and guns poised for the kill! HAHAHAHA!"

The rest of the group sweatdropped. "I don't think attacking head-on is going to save us..." Said Scarlet with a small frown. "What we need is a plan." The pink-haired knight turned to Ash and Marona. "How did the two of you defeat Sulphur when he was in your world?"

Marona placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head slightly. "Um...when we beat him the first time, he came back slightly weaker, so we had the Putties try and send it back to Netherworld through a nexus, but someone...had to go with it." The chroma's eyes saddened as she finished explaining.

Flonne placed a finger to her lip. "Hmm... As far as I know, there aren't any Putties down here. I guess we'll have to find some other way."

Laharl folded his arms across his chest. "I still say MY approach is the best way to go."

The Fallen Angel sighed. "You ALWAYS prefer to use violence, Laharl..."

Then, phantom Summons started to appear before them. They bared their disfigured teeth and growled at the demons.

"Well, it looks like I'll get some fun in before I destroy Sulphur. Though, I doubt they'll be much harm." Laharl drew his sword and charged forward. "HAAAAAAAAHHH!" He sliced through all the summons in front of them except for one. "Hmhmhm. Looks like this won't be much of a challenge."

Suddenly, the Summon began to glow. A magic circle appeared beneath it and in a flash of light, more summons appeared around it. The summons growled again and bared their teeth.

Laharl stepped back, slight shock in his eyes. "Wh-what! Don't tell me these things can multiply on command!"

"Okay, we won't." said Etna with a frown as she pulled out her spear. "Prinny Squad!" The zombie penguins appeared next to the pink-haired demon.

"Yes, Miss Etna!" Said the prinnies.

Etna raised her spear. "Time to die! Prinny Raid!" The Prinnies began to glow and then they jumped up into the air, only to fall down towards the summons, and started to look like meteors falling from the sky.

-**KABOOOOOOOOMMMMM!-**

In a big fiery explosion, the prinnies, well, they exploded like any thrown prinny would.

"There. Done and done." said Etna with a grin.

"Don't think so." Laharl pointed at the re-spawning summons.

"Wh-what! No way!" Etna's eyes widened.

"Perhaps, we need some back-up." Said Kisho.

"Or some help here!" Mint screamed as the summons came closer.

..."Did someone call for help?" A voice said from out of nowhere.

Laharl's ears perked up. "Eh? Who said that?"

Suddenly, rays of white light shone down onto the battlefield. In the place of the lights was a group of Celestial Beings, better known as...

"Angels!" Flonne chirped happily.

"What are Angels doing down here?" Said Raz.

"The Seraph sent us down here to help after an Oracle told him of what was going to happen." Said one angel calmly.

"Master Lamington sent you?"

"...An Oracle?" The wheels started to turn in Laharl's head. "Of course! That damn oracle!" (She actually did something to help!) "Well then, by all means, take care of this situation while we go ahead."

"Yes, King Laharl." Said a male angel before he jumped forward and sliced a summon in half.

Laharl turned to his vassals. "All right! Let's go!" The group ran forward, avoiding the summons and the effects of some powerful magic being cast.

**X-X-X**

The group came into the third area of the Stellar Graveyard. They all could feel the increase in dark power.

"Trouble is near. I can FEEL it." Laharl muttered.

Suddenly, a group of Manticores appeared before them. They were purple-colored lions with orange manes and yellow eyes. They growled at the demons as their manes started to rise like the flames of a fire.

"Yeah, well I can SEE it." said Etna. The pink-haired vassal proceeded to pull out her spear. "NOW, we can have some fun. HAAAAAAH!" She charged forward and sliced a Manticore in half.

"You're not getting all the fun!" Laharl smirked evilly as he raised his blade. He dashed forward quickly and sliced three Manticores in half. Their blood stained the blade of his sword. One Manticore tried to bite off Laharl's arm, but the Overlord jumped into the air, "DIE!" and stabbed the Manticore in the back.

"Giga Ice!" Mint casted a powerful ice spell on a group of approaching Manticores and froze them in place. Raz, Ash and Kisho took the liberty of destroying the living ice statues.

A group of Manticores surrounded Laharl, giving off low growls. They pounced onto the young Overlord at once and made a little dog-pile, or maybe a lion-pile.

"I think Laharl's in trouble." Ash pointed out. The Manticores were somehow tossed off of the blue-haired demon prince. Laharl stood there, a demonic aura glowing from his body before be proceeded to turning those lions into mincemeat. "I take that back. He's just fine."

"Red Moon!" Bella raised her staff into the air and a large, red moon appeared above the battlefield. The Manticores started to glow, and somewhat transparent images of themselves appeared above the monsters. The spirits rose into the red moon. When it disappeared, the Manticores fell to the ground, spiritless.

"Wow. Taking the souls out of monsters?" Said Etna in an impressed tone. "And here I taught a priestess was supposed to be all pure and stuff." (Of course she IS a demon priestess...)

"Enough chat. Let's get on to the next area." Laharl was about to walk forward when a dark nexus appeared in the middle of the battlefield. "Uh-oh." Laharl jumped back, in front of his vassals.

In a bright flash of light, the nexus turned into a monstrous shape. The familiar purple skin, the hands that seemed to have no arms... The Wraith known as Yamino had returned once more to bring the dark smack down on the Overlord and his vassals.

"Hmph. It's this nuisance again? When are you going to learn to stay down?" Laharl smirked evilly as he folded his arms across his chest. "You can't beat the Supreme Phantom Overlord of the Netherworld! HAAAAAHAHAHA!"

"Don't get cocky," Ash told the Overlord. "It's gotten stronger than the last time." The blue-haired demon chroma tugged on sleeve of his jacket and got into his stance. A blue aura surrounded him. "You'll go no further. For her sake, I will not fail!"

Yamino growled. A couple of Summons appeared next to it. They growled and bared their disfigured teeth at the demons.

"Looks like it brought some company." Raz cracked his knuckles.

"All right, here's the plan: I'll go fight the Wraith while you guys kill of those summons." Said Laharl.

"You're not fighting alone." Said Ash.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you need help!"

(Same to you...) Thought the chroma.

Laharl turned to look at the Wraith and its band of demon summons. "All right, let's do this! HAAAAAAAAH!"

**X-X-X**

_Next Episode!_

_Etna: We were so close to Sulphur, but that damn Wraith, Yamino had to get in the way and stop our progression._

_Flonne: She's speaking the truth again._

_Laharl: Etna! I command you to act like your weird normal self!_

_Etna: Don't worry, Prince. While you and Ash take on Yamino, we'll have your back and make sure none of those summons try a sneak attack on ya._

_Marona: I don't think it's working..._

_Ash: I'm confused; We've wanted to her to do a normal, true ending from the beginning and now we don't?_

_Flonne: She's never done it twice in a row..._

_Etna: But our troubles aren't over yet. We still have to deal with Sulphur, and he's ten times as strong as that Sulphur-copy, Yamino was._

_Flonne: Oh my...that doesn't sound good!_

_Etna: You bet your sweet Fallen Angel tushie it ain't good! What shall happen in the end? Will Prince Laharl succeed in doing what his father, the late King, could not? Or will he just be another victim of the dark powers of Sulphur?_

_Laharl: The hell I am! I'm the main protagonist, there's no way I can lose!_

_Marona: Uh...are you so sure about that?_

_Laharl: Huh? What's that supposed to mean?_

_Etna: You'll have to wait and see prince! Next time on The Chroma and the Overlord, episode 18: Farewell, Marona!_

_Etna: Prince, you better win, or else I'll kill you before Sulphur gets a chance!_

_Laharl: I'd like to see you try._

_Ash: M-marona? Are you okay?_

_Marona: What does she mean "Farewell, Marona"?_

_Ash: Not what I think it means, I hope..._


	18. Farewell Marona: The Battle with Sulphur

Blu: Merry Christmas! Or...Belated Christmas. Check out my Christmas present from me to you: The last chapter of The Chroma and The Overlord!

Laharl: In other words, this is a crappy gift.

Blu: Grrr... Oh Flonne! Marona! Do you see what Laharl is standing under?

Laharl: Eh? (Looks up to see mistletoe hanging above his head) What the hell is that supposed to be?

Ash: It's mistletoe. When someone stands under it, they're supposed to get a kiss.

Laharl: ...WHAT! (Runs away from Flonne who is chasing him)

Marona: No thanks. I really don't want to kiss him.

Etna: The feeling must be mutual with the prince.

Blu: Someone say the disclaimer before Laharl comes back and tries to kill me.

Etna: Right-o. Blu Rose doesn't own Disgaea, Phantom Brave, or anything by Nippon-Ichi. So don't sue her. Trust me, she's got nothing.

Mint: Now on to the final chappie!

**X-X-X**

A promise is a promise. A vow you make with a loved one, a friend or someone close to you. Despite their importance in the world, promises can be very fragile. A soldier can promise his girl that he'll come back after the war and they can live their happily ever after, and to tell her to wait for him, only to have the woman waiting for years on end before dying of a broken heart. I'm not saying all promises are bad. It's just that...some promises might be too difficult to keep...

**X-X-X**

"All right, let's do this! HAAAAAAAAH!" Laharl lunged forward and jumped into the air to avoid getting hit by Yamino's hand. He landed on its hand and stabbed it with his sword. The Wraith roared and shook Laharl off.

Ash dashed forward and began to slash at the Wraith multiple times and jumped back in time to avoid getting swiped aside by its hand. "Ground breaker!" The blue-haired chroma jumped into the air and landed, as the force from his sword connecting with the earth made a powerful come towards Yamino.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was getting rid of the Summons. Etna proceeded to turn a few into shiskabobs and Flonne lent a hand by shooting them down with a Saint Ray attack. Raz and Kisho were double-teaming against a group of summons, their weapons and bodies becoming covered with purple blood.

"Omega Thunder!" Mint shouted as a large and powerful bolt of purple lightning shot down from the sky and toasted a large amount of summons. Asagi aimed her bazooka and took down the remaining demons. Bella kept powering them up with a few spells that made them stronger and tougher.

Scarlet stayed in front of Marona. "Stay behind me, Marona." The pink-haired knight began to glow with a demonic aura before pointing a finger to the air. "Terra Thunder!" An incredibly powerful bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and turned the approaching summons into ash.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Said Marona in awe. "Now it's my turn!" She jumped into the air and started to gather energy. Spears of fire gathered around the chroma. "Eat this! Spear Storm!" She threw her spear and the fire-spears followed in suit.

**-KABOOOOOOOOMMMM!-**

Marona landed next to Scarlet, who was in awe. "M-marona? How did you?"

"Hee-hee. I'm not as defenseless as I look!" Marona winked.

Ash got knocked aside by Yamino, who was just about to send some dark energy towards him. (I can't die again!)

"Eat this!" Laharl lunged forward and slashed Yamino in the back. The demon reacted by using some dark force to push Laharl back.

"Looks like the prince is in trouble." Said Adel. The Rogue jumped into the air and aimed at the Terror Demon-copy. "Totenkruz!" He shot a gigantic beam of flame at Yamino that soon turned into a gigantic flaming cross. A didn't cause a lot of damage to the demon. "Eh! What the hell!"

"Try this on for size!" Mint grinned evilly. "Omega Fire!" An incredibly powerful fire overtook the Wraith, giving it several burns.

"Holy Arrows!" Flonne jumped up into the air and shot several feather-like arrows at the demon, followed by Scarlet who casted Terra Thunder again, giving Yamino a ton of damage.

"Rising Dragon!" Ash uppercutted Yamino into the air. He powered up, a light blue aura surrounding him, before jumping into the air and kicking it back down into the earth, landing on its back. The blue-haired chroma jumped back to allow Laharl to attack. "You're up!"

Laharl smiled evilly and started to charge up, a red aura emitting from his body. Demonic orbs of energy appeared overhead. "BITE THE DUST!" As he lowered his arms, the orbs came crashing down onto Yamino.

**-KABOOOOOOOOMMMMM!-**

As the dust, cleared, Yamino was on the ground and it started to fade away.

"We won!" Flonne and Marona cheered happily.

Laharl folded his arms across his chest. "Hmph! Was there any doubt in your mind? No demon can defeat Overlord Laharl!" The demon prince said proudly. "Haaaahahahaha! If this is what a copy of Sulphur is, I wanna see the real thing in action!"

"You have to be joking!" Ash said in exasperation. "Sulphur's a killing machine. The least you can do is take this all seriously!"

Laharl turned to Ash and smirked evilly. "I AM serious! I seriously want to fight Sulphur!"

Ash sweatdropped. "That's not what I meant..." (But, maybe we can do this. Maybe we can beat Sulphur for good--without having to sacrifice anyone.)

"So, I take it you're not afraid, prince?" Said Etna. "I mean, Sulphur does sound like nasty guy. How do we know we won't get our asses handed to us?"

"I'LL be the one handing out the assess! Let's go! I can't wait any longer!"

**X-X-X**

Meanwhile, in some dark, unknown location, a certain oracle is having a conversation with someone.

"So, I take it you've told them?" Said the person.

"Yup." Pram nodded. "At this moment, Laharl and his vassals should be close to Sulphur." Her tone got a bit more serious. "But I did forget to add in one other thing..."

"Don't tell me--"

The oracle nodded again. "Yup. I didn't tell them what'll happen in the end." She shook her head. "They probably wouldn't believe me."

"But--"

"Look. Whatsoever happens I know things shall turn out fine." Plum folded her arms across her chest. "I AM an oracle after all. -Giggle-"

**X-X-X**

Laharl and his demon vassals marched forward, the young Overlord ecstatic about the challenge from the Terror Demon known as Sulphur. Unfortunately, his vassals were less than thrilled.

"Hey, uh, I just remembered--I left the oven on at my house!" Adel lied. "If you'll just excuse me..." He turned around, only to walk right into the arms of Raz. "Ack! Lemme go!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Raz smirked. "You were with us in the beginning, and you'll stick with us until the end. I mean, you can't go against the Overlord's orders...unless you wanna DIE."

Adel sweatdropped. "N-no! He can't do that!"

"You'd be surprised what Overlords can do." Kisho added.

"You're just trying to scare me into staying aren't you!" Shouted the rogue. (And it's working!)

"Stop playing with the child." Bella spoke calmly. "It's obvious that he's afraid of Sulphur."

"I'm not afraid!" Adel shouted. "And I'm not a child! I happen to be 1543 years old!"

"Oh, c'mon kid! We know you're afraid!" Raz grinned. "But don't worry, we can take on whatever Sulphur dares to throw at us!"

"...You're afraid too, huh?"

"You bet."

"Well, gee, I feel safe." Said the rogue sarcastically.

"We do not have to worry. The powers of love and friendship shall give us the strength to defeat Sulphur!" Said Flonne with fire burning in her eyes.

"You honestly believe that, don't you?" Asagi and Ash said together as they sweatdropped.

"Of course! They've never let us down before!"

"Yeah, Flonne. Just keep living in your fantasy world." Etna told the Fallen Angel.

Suddenly, some demons appeared in front of the group. They three ronins and two ninjas, each one holding a powerful, Dark weapon. Their eyes were blank and emotionless as a dark aura emanated from them.

"More possessed demons..." Marona whispered.

"This looks like trouble." Said Asagi.

"No, really?" Etna said sarcastically as she pulled out her spear. "Oh well. Let's get to work!"

One ninja leaped forward and appeared before the pink-haired vassal with such amazing speed that she didn't have time to block the kick to her stomach. The force of the attack sent her crashing into Mint.

"HAAAAAAH!" Ash took a swipe at the ninja with his sword. The ninja ducked and tried to sweep-kick Ash off his feet, but the blue-haired demon jumped into the air and brought his sword down on the ninja's arm. The ninja jumped back and gripped his bleeding wound. Ash took the opportunity to dash forward and sliced the ninja in half.

The second ninja jumped forward, followed by two ronins, one with an axe, and the other with a katana. The third ronin, whom held a bow, stayed behind as distant supporters.

A magic circle appeared before Flonne. "Holy Arrows!" With a wave of her staff, a barrage of feather-like arrows shot towards the approaching demons. But, Flonne had temporarily forgot about Ninja and Samurai demons fast speed and agility. Needless to say, they dodged to attack and the ronin with the katana struck Flonne in the stomach.

"Flonne!" Shouted Laharl. He ducked just in time to avoid being punched in the face by the ninja demon. The Overlord swung his sword, and the ninja jumped back and attacked with a jump kick. Laharl back flipped into the air and started to charge his power. "Winged Slayer!" He came speeding back down to earth and slashed the ninja in half, a loud explosion following.

Meanwhile, the guys still had a problem with the ronins. "Take this!" Raz began to punch rapidly at the axe-wielding samurai demon, but despite the weight of the weapon she carried, the ronin dodged the attack easily. She swung her axe at Raz, but the warrior jumped back just in tome to only get a slight tear on the front of his shirt.

"Hah!" The samurai swung her axe at the demon warrior. Raz ducked just in time to avoid being beheaded.

"A little help here!" Raz shouted out as he avoided some much quicker slices from the ronin's axe.

Adel heard and came running towards the warrior. "Never fear, da Rogue is here!" Of course, you know that rogues are number one when it comes to stealing. So, add Adel who always uses his five-fingered discount with an Axe wielding ronin and you've got...a dead ronin!

Adel stole the axe from the ronin just in time. She had Raz on the ground and was about to deal the final blow when she suddenly felt no weight at all in her hands. She looked down and found it was because she had no weapon in her hands.

"Yoo-hoo!" Adel called from behind the ronin. "Looking for this? Heh-heh!" The ronin glared at the rogue.

"Ahem. Excuse me," Said Raz with a smirk as he was cracking his knuckles. "I believe we have a fight to finish." He began to punch the samurai demon rapidly multiple times. Adel lost count after the first two seconds. After the final attack, the ronin was standing there, looking like she was about to fall down. Raz delivered one final blow to the stomach that sent her flying. "Yeah!"

"That was awesome!" Adel grinned as he looked down at his new prize. "And, I got something outta the deal. Heh-heh."

The second ronin was tearing through the girls furiously. She had just knocked back Asagi and kneed Mint to the stomach and knocked her out. Etna lunged her spear at the black-haired samurai demon, but missed by a slight inch and got slashed in the stomach.

Flonne immediately casted a healing spell on her friends, but soon after, the ronin almost sliced Flonne in half, had it not been for Kisho coming in and pushing her out of the way. "Th-thank you!" The Fallen Angel stuttered as the samurai stood put her down.

"No problem."

Scarlet stepped up. "Do you think you can take me?" The knight spoke softly in a dark tone of voice. She drew her rapier. "Come on." She ran forward and began to exchange blows with the ronin. The sounds of their swords clashing and their cries of battle sounded through the air.

The ronin ducked a stabbing blow from Scarlet's sword and slashed at the knight's stomach. That, however, didn't seem to stop her. The ex-Overlord managed to lunge her rapier into the heart of the ronin. She pulled the sword out of the corpse.

"Well, that wasn't hard." Said Laharl. After being healed, his vassals gave the Overlord looks that said differently. "What?"

"Never mind." The demons said as they turned around and started to walk towards the next area.

"...Whatever." Laharl muttered as he walked after them.

**X-X-X**

"That's wrong, Plum. You should've told them you knew what ALL that was to happen."

"Aw, but where would all the fun be?" Plum giggled.

"..."

"Hey! Don't be like that. I told them that everything would turn out fine and it will. Besides, if it doesn't happen, then we're DEAD, FINISHED, KAPUT!"

"...But, still... There is a way to change what shall happen..."

Plum covered her ears with her hands. "NO! Anything but THAT!" She took her hands off her ears. "Anyways, it's forbidden."

"..."

"Nothing to say? I THOUGHT so."

**X-X-X**

Laharl and his group entered the final area. The moment they walked in, they felt a powerful, dark presence.

"W-whoa!" Etna exclaimed as she stopped walking. "Did you feel that big surge of power?"

"Well who wouldn't?" Said Laharl. "No one could miss THAT sort of power!" (It's so powerful...I can see why my old man had a problem beating this thing.) Thoughts of his father were instantly pushed out of his mind as he gave an arrogant smirk. (Hmph! I know I'll beat that monster since I'm more powerful than my father now!)

"Er, prince? Why are you smiling like that?" His pink-haired vassal arched an eyebrow.

Laharl turned to Etna. "What do you think? I'm anxious to fight Sulphur is all."

"You're also anxious for wanting to face death in the face." Said Ash.

"Oh, we've already met Death once or twice." Flonne said cheerfully, which caused Ash to sweatdrop.

"Uhh..."

"I'm gonna have fun with this fight! HAAAAAAHAHAHA!" The demon prince started to run towards the source of power.

Flonne, Marona and Ash panicked. "Laharl! Wait up! Stop!"

"It's no use. He'll probably be turned to ashes by the time we catch up." Etna concluded as she and the rest of the vassals ran after the young Overlord.

**X-X-X**

The group managed to catch up when they found the overlord standing before a crater. It glowed with the eerie aura of a powerful darkness that made Laharl excited.

(This power... This incredible power! If I beat something like this NO ONE in this cosmos would DARE challenge me!)

"Wh-what do you think you're doing Laharl!" Flonne said as they approached him. "If you encountered Sulphur all by yourself, you might've been killed-- Oh...my." The fallen angel stopped her lecture to stare at the crater. "Where did THAT come from?"

"Either a really big meteor crashed here or this is the mark of that Sulphur guy." Said Etna as she looked into the crater.

A large crash of thunder sounded through the sky. Lightning flashed as a tremendous bolt of lightning made its way down to the earth below. The demons covered their eyes so the immense light wouldn't blind them.

"Wh-what's happening?" Asagi stuttered as she clutched her gun with her free hand.

"He's coming back!" Marona shouted over the sound of the thunder.

A flash of light occurred that covered everything in the area... When the light had faded standing there in the spot where the crater had once been was a large, demonic-looking, monster. It had no lower body to speak of, merely an upper which was made up of a chest, with something red in the center that was beating like a heart, and something that looked somewhat like a spine was floating behind it. It had hands, but no arms, so its hands merely floated in front of it.

"...Is that Sulphur?" Said Etna as she gazed upon it.

"He's huge!" Flonne panicked. "How are we going to beat something like THAT!"

Laharl drew his sword and smirked evilly. "The same way we beat every other demon!"

The terror demon didn't notice the Overlord, nor did he look at him. Instead, it looked down at Scarlet. "Scaaaarrrrllet..." It spoke slowly, as if pronouncing her name. In its eyes, looked exactly like the Brave that had defeated him thirty years ago.

The pink-haired knight looked taken aback. "H-how? ...How does it know my name?"

"Tch." (It probably thinks that Scarlet is the same Scarlet that fought him before and sent him away.) Ash thought. (Meaning...) "Scarlet, watch out!"

Scarlet blinked. "Huh?"

"It thinks you're another Scarlet. It may try to kill you!" Ash pulled down the sleeve of his jacket a bit before getting into his fighting stance. "You'll go no further. For her sake, I will not fail!" (I WILL protect Marona. Even if it costs me my life again!)

"HAAAAAAH!" Laharl jumped towards Sulphur and slashed at its chest. The terror demon growled in pain. The young Overlord began to stab at its chest rapidly, until Sulphur sent a tremendous force towards him that sent Laharl flying until he landed in front of his party.

Flonne raised her staff. "All right! Saint Ray!" The fallen angel cried as rays of holy light shone down from the heavens. The rays struck Sulphur and the terror demon moaned in pain.

"Omega Thunder!" Scarlet cried out. A tremendous bolt of purple thunder struck Sulphur, the magic didn't seem to do a lot against him though. "Ugh... It didn't work!"

Sulphur raised its hands. A powerful gust of wind blew at the demons, cutting and injuring them at the same time. When that was over, Laharl jumped up into the air and gathered energy. He came back down, speeding towards Sulphur like a bullet. "WINGED SLAYER!" He shouted as he slashed through the terror demon.

**-KABOOOOOOMMMM!-**

A huge explosion occurred. Laharl landed behind Sulphur and smirked. "That should do it..." The Overlord turned around and was surprised that when the dust cleared, Sulphur was still standing. "Wh-what!" (Damn! I shouldn't take this thing too lightly!)

"Whoa. Even after that powerful attack, it's still standing!" Raz said in awe.

"No doubt about it now. That thing is TOUGH." Etna stated.

"There is no way we can lose! A monster of such pure evil shall not win!" Flonne exclaimed, the fallen angel's eyes were blazing with fire. "If we lose, we'll lose our home AND our lives!"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Etna mused as she drew her spear. The demoness jumped into the air and began to gather energy. "Aaaahhh..." Spears of fire began to appear around Etna. The demoness smirked. "Take this! Spear Storm!" She threw her spears, and the fire spears followed it towards their target: Sulphur.

**-KABOOOOOMMMM!-**

"Bull's-eye." Etna smirked as she landed back down. The dust from her attack still floated through the air.

Suddenly, a powerful burst of dark energy shot towards Etna and injured her gravely. The demoness fell down. Every inch of her body in burning pain.

"Omega Heal." Bella spoke as she raised her staff. A light blue light surrounded Etna and her injuries were gone in less than a minute.

Flonne jumped up into the air, a magic circle appearing before her. "Holy Arrows!" With a swing of her staff, a barrage of feather-like arrows was shot towards Sulphur. They went through the Terror Demon and caused it to howl in pain.

Sulphur began to glow with a dark aura. The light that was radiating from it blinded most of the demons and caused them to cover their eyes.

"Wh-what's going on? I'm scared!" Mint cried as she latched herself onto Raz.

"...What's happening?"

Sulphut shot a large beam of light towards the demon vassals. They all ducked in time to avoid being turned to ashes and heard something explode in the background.

"Is everyone all right?" Said Ash.

"If by 'all right' you mean 'in a pissed-off mood', then yeah!" Etna growled as her spiky pigtails spiked up a bit, her eyes glowing yellow. "What the hell was that!"

"Thank goodness..." Marona sighed. "If we hadn't ducked, we may have--"

"Become dust in the wind." Kisho finished.

"We can't just give up!" Asagi claimed as she stood up and pulled out her bazooka. "Take this, Sulphur!" She pulled on the trigger and shot a rocket towards the Terror Demon.

"Is that gonna work?" Said Adel.

**-KABOOOOOOMMMM!-**

...Asagi's face became filled with fear. Sulphur was still standing, unfazed by the mechanic's attack. "N-no..." She dropped to her knees. "We're...gonna..."

Ash balled his hand into a fist. The blue-haired demon dashed forward, and uppercutted Sulphur into the air. Ash jumped up into the air to follow the Terror Demon.

"What is he doing? He may wind up getting himself killed!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"..." (Ash...) Marona thought sadly.

Once in the air, Ash punched Sulphur in the chest -- in the red, glowing orb that may have been its heart. The force of the blow sent the Terror Demon hurtling down towards the earth. It hit the ground with a loud crash. the impact creating a crater.

"Whoa..." Said Etna, eyes widened in surprised.

"Indeed..." Flonne said in awe.

Ash landed back on the ground gracefully and stared at the crater. (Is it over?)

"Ash!" Marona began to run towards her guardian.

The blue-haired chroma looked over his shoulder. "Marona?"

"How beautiful! A true friendship never dies!" Flonne cried as tears that looked like waterfalls trailed down her face.

"Oh brother..." Laharl rolled his eyes as he walked towards the group.

Etna gave the Overlord a cat-like smirk. "My, I bet you're feeling jealous, huh, Prince?"

He arched an eyebrow at his right-hand vassal. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean, Ash dealt the final blow and you DIDN'T. Now you CAN'T say that YOU defeated Sulphur."

Laharl's eyes widened a bit. "..."

Suddenly, a low rumbling sound was heard. "Hm?" Ash looked at the crater and saw Sulphur quickly rising from the hole. "What!" He drew his sword, but the Terror Demon shot a beam of energy towards him. Ash jumped up into the sky to avoid it but...

Time just seemed to freeze in that moment. The vassals' shocked and surprised faces, Laharl's anger in his eyes as he gritted his teeth, Ash's eyes widened in horror, Marona's body on the ground, lying in a forming puddle of her blood.

"Ah! MARONAAAAAA!" Ash shouted as he landed and rushed towards the young girl's body. He knelt down besides her, and looked into her blank amber-red eyes. "...Marona... You can't..." Tears started to form in his eyes. (I've failed you... Haze...Jasmine... I let your only child get killed. I broke my vow and now...Marona...)

Laharl clenched his fist. "Grrr...! Bastard!" He growled. (Stupid chroma, getting herself killed by that damn Terror Demon! She survived once as a human, but I guess luck wasn't with her.) He bowed his head slightly.

"No..." Scarlet whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Marona..."

"WAAAAAAAHHHH! MARONA!" Mint wailed as she cried into Raz's chest. The warrior didn't try to stop her, as tears were streaming down his face.

"It can't be..." Etna and Flonne whispered.

Scarlet turned to Bella. "You're a healer! Fix her! Bring her back, now!" The knight cried, as tears continued to stream down her face.

"...I don't--" Bella stopped herself in mid-sentence as she spotted Ash walking towards the group with Marona in his arms.

"Help her." He said, his voice monotonous. The healer could only nod as Ash laid the chroma's body on the ground. Ash spun around to look at Sulphur, giving it a glare. "Damn you...you bastard!" The usually calm, blue-haired chroma was now furious. "For what you've done...I'll KILL you!"

Laharl stepped up next to him. "Oh no, you don't! I said I would damned demon and I will! However, you can help, but I will not accept you sacrificing your life. ...Imagine how Marona would feel if you did that again?"

"...Fine." Ash drew his sword. "Let's finish this."

Laharl smiled evilly. "Alright, Sulphur! You think you can just come into MY Netherworld and take it over?" He drew his Diabolic Sword. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Overlord Laharl!" With that, he jumped into the air and sliced down Sulphur's chest.

The Terror Demon reacted by punching the Overlord away. Ash dashed forward and pierced through the palm of its hand, causing it to howl in pain. Laharl jumped back up and lifted his hands to the air. Orbs of demonic energy appeared in the sky.

"Eat THIS! OVERLORD'S WRATH!" As Laharl let his arms fall, the orbs shot towards Sulphur and exploded on contact.

**-KABOOOOOOMMMMM!-**

Meanwhile, Bella was trying very hard to use every inch of her knowledge of healing magic to find a way to bring Marona back. "...I can't...do anything." She whispered.

"What do you mean!" Raz exclaimed. "Just use a Revival spell or something, I know you can do this!"

"I can't!" Bella weeped as she buried her face into her hands. "I don't know why...but I can't revive Marona. It's like...some sort of force is repelling all my magic."

**X-X-X**

"You cannot be serious." Plum frowned told the woman in front of her. She had long turquoise colored hair and eyes and wore a robe that was mainly red and black that hid her feet.

"You didn't warn them. Now you must FIX IT." The woman said, a bit of anger in her voice.

"B-but... It's against the rules!" Plum smirked. "You can't break the rules, Faith."

The woman, Faith, folded her arms across her chest. "So is looking ahead of the Tome to see if your prediction are true." Plum sweatdropped at mention of that incident. "Just because your alternate self did it, doesn't mean YOU have a right to."

"Ah well. It was fun while it lasted..."

Faith held out her hand and a book appeared floating above it. The book was white with yellow bindings and had the words "Sacred Tome" written in gold in demon language.

"Now, you know what you have to do..."

**X-X-X**

The dust from Laharl's attack faded and Sulphur seemed to have sustained much damage. "Aha! It looks like its not so tough after all!" Suddenly, a powerful, invisible force that sent him back a few feet away struck him.

"HAAAAAAH!" Ash started to glow with a light blue aura. He soon divided into six Ash copies. "Sword Dance!" The Ashes began to slice through Sulphur multiple times. When they finished, the copies disappeared and the original Ash was left standing behind Sulphur.

Sulphur raised its hand and struck Ash in the back. Laharl sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh... Ow. Grrrrr...! That does it!" Laharl stood up and began to glow with a demonic red aura. "I have it up to here, this fight ends NOW!" He pointed a finger up to the sky and a small ball of red energy appeared floating above it. "Bite the dust!" The ball flew up into the sky as Laharl began to laugh. "HAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

As usual, what followed was a red star shining up in the sky, that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger and bigger... Until it was revealed that it was a meteor and NOT a star, and that it was hurtling towards its target: the Terror Demon.

**-KABOOOOOOMMMM!-**

As the dust from Laharl's attack cleared, it was shown that the terror demon was gone. And of course, Laharl did what he usually did when he won a fight.

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! I knew I'd win! HAHAHA!" He gloated.

"I can't believe it's actually gone." Ash sighed. (Is it really gone, or is it just...) Suddenly, his thoughts turned onto the young girl he had guarded for eight years. "...Marona!" He got up and ran towards the group.

Bella no longer had her face in her hands, but seemed to be doing the normal Cleric thing of closing her eyes. "I...am sorry. I was unable to...I couldn't bring her back."

Ash's eyes widened. "...! ...W-what?" This couldn't be true. The little girl he had protected, the girl who had been so close to him that he could call her his little sister...was gone? "This...can't be true..." He whispered.

"What the hell do you mean she can't be revived!" Shouted Etna. "You're supposed to be a Cleric, a Healer. That's your job!"

"Etna...it's not Miss Bella's fault." Flonne placed a hand on the demoness' shoulder. "It's all right."

"..." Laharl stared down at Marona -- or her body, so to speak. (...Damn chroma...) He almost thought he felt something wet forming in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away so no one would see. (What? Why am I crying? A demon isn't supposed to cry! ...Damn chroma! You're trying to make me soft, just like Flonne...!)

Suddenly, a white flash of light engulfed Marona's body. The group stopped crying to witness the event.

"What's happening?" Scarlet gasped.

An incredible flash of light filled the Stellar Graveyard, and covered all of the area the demons were standing. The light faded, and Marona's body was free of any wounds or injuries.

The entire group seemed surprised. Everyone's eyes were wide, even Laharl's. Raz looked at Bella.

"Um... Was that you?" He asked the priestess.

Bella shook her head. "No. I did nothing." Her voice had hints of shock in it.

Marona started to move a bit. The rest of the group stepped back. "Huh? She's moving..." Asagi said in awe. Marona started to blink her eyes, then opened them. She sat up straight.

"Huh? Where am I? The last thing I remember is feeling warm and cold at the same time..." Marona said. She looked around and noticed the rest of the group watching her. "What's everyone looking at?" The green-haired chroma looked at her guardian. "Ash? What's going on?"

"..." Ash hugged the girl upon instinct. "Marona..."

Marona blushed then pulled herself back from him. "Ash? What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" When she shook her head, Ash sighed. "Well, it's a long story..."

"Sulphur tried to attack Ash, but he dodged it and it hit you instead." Laharl interrupted.

"Laharl!" Said Flonne. "It's rude to interrupt!"

"Screw that! I just don't wanna drag this out for TOO LONG!"

Marona stood up and walked over to Laharl and looked him in the face. "..."

"Eh?" Laharl arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong now?" He panicked when Marona leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"EEEEEEWWWW! GROSS!" Mint stuck her tongue out. "Who would want to kiss Laharl!"

"I bet Flonne knows..." Said Etna with a cat-like grin. Flonne's eyes reduced to mere dots.

"Wh-what! Etna!"

"What the HELL was that for!" Laharl shouted as turned away from the group, to hide the slight blush on his face.

"That's for helping Ash." Marona smiled cheerfully. "...Laharl?"

"What is it NOW?"

"...I really do like you. I just wanted you to know that."

"Ooohhh, Laharl and Marona sittin' in a tree!" Mint started to sing.

"Say the rest and I WILL kill you!" Laharl growled. The Witch immediately stopped singing. He turned to Marona. "Hmph. Like I care what you think of me."

Marona sweatdropped. (Flonne was right. It IS hard to get Laharl to admit his feelings...)

"...Well. Since that little problem's been taken care of, let's go home." Laharl folded his arms across his chest.

The rest of the group smiled and nodded.

(Home... The Netherworld is my new home now.) Marona thought as they began to leave the Stellar Graveyard. (Dad, Mom. I hope I haven't disappointed you, since I'm a demon now... I hope, that you're up in heaven, or Celestia, and that we can see each other again...!)

"Hey! Marona, pick up the pace!" Laharl shouted at the chroma. "You wanna be left behind!"

"All right, I'm coming!" The little chroma ran towards her new family and smiled. "Right! Let's go home now!"

**X-X-X**

"There. Are you HAPPY now?" Plum asked Faith as she held up the tome for the older oracle to see. "I rewrote the part about Marona dying. ...Won't we get in trouble?"

Faith shook her head. "No. Apparently, the Seraph sent a messenger and asked if we could change something in the tome."

"...EH? Why the HELL would he do THAT?"

"Apparently, when two Celestians were worried about their daughter's safety..."

Plum paused for a moment to think. "...Oh... I get it."

Faith nodded. "Good then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of." And with that, the oracle disappeared.

"...Excellent. Heh-heh" Plum laughed quietly to herself as she opened the Sacred Tome again. "Hm... Lemme see... Ah! Here it is! I KNEW my prediction was right. 'King Laharl marries...' Hee-hee. I knew it would turn out like that..." And with that, Plum closed the book and disappeared.

**The End...?**

**X-X-X**

Blu: Yay! We're finally done! And just before Christmas Eve! Can you believe how long this is? (It's the longest chapter I've written that wasn't a beginning chapter, even without this part!)

Etna: Hey, how come you didn't put who Laharl was going to marry?

Blu: Well, some people out there don't like the LaharlxMarona pairing like me and Slayzer-san do. So, I'll let the readers imaginations do the work. Flonne, Marona, even you, Etna, could be Laharl's bride in the future.

Etna & Laharl: EW!

Etna: I won't go THAT far to rule the Netherworld!

Laharl: And there is NO WAY I'll touch her body!

Blu: You haven't seen the few LaharlxEtna fics out there, have you?

Laharl and Etna: HUH?

Blu: Anyways, big-ups to the people who read and reviewed and to the people who didn't review, I hope you had fun reading!

Laharl: Yes! I'm finally free!

Etna: Actually, Prince, we're supposed to help preview Blu's second Phantom Brave/Disgaea fic.

Laharl: What!

Blu: And, roll it!

Laharl: Grrr... Fine! I'm the powerful, evil, and badass Overlord that rules the Netherworld! HAAAAHAHAHA!

Etna: At least until your kingdom is invaded, and then destroyed, by another, way-more-powerful-than-you Overlord came.

Flonne: That doesn't sound very good.

Laharl: Damn right it doesn't!

Etna: Lucky for us, we managed to escape just in time in a nearby nexus, that leads to God-knows where.

Flonne: Oh, my. At least we landed on top of something soft.

Ash & Marona: Yeah us!

Flonne: -Gasp!- A human girl!

Etna: And a sexy, tall, Laharl-look-alike!

Marona: Um, I'll take it from here. My name is Marona and I was born on Demon Isle, a place that's said to lead to the Netherworld. Being born here in its odd atmosphere, I harbor the ability to summon up demon souls and reincarnate them.

Ash: And I'm Ash. I was a chroma with Marona's parents. But I got killed by some demons and got turned into a phantom. But, Marona turned me into a demon (Can't say I like it, though) and now, I'm her guardian.

Laharl: So we're in another world! Excellent! I'll conquer it!

Etna: With what, exactly? Most of our army's been destroyed except us.

Laharl: Feh, so we're stuck here!

Flonne: This should be nice! A little vacation to an Island paradise.

Prinny Squad: Dood! Beach fun awaits!

Laharl: Ack! You idiots are still alive? (I hoped you died in the explosion)

Prinny: Nope. Still kickin'.

Marona: So that settles it! You're staying here!

Flonne & the Prinny Squad: ALL RIGHT!

Etna: Whatever.

Ash: This may turn out bad.

Laharl: Feh. I'll just have to find a nexus that leads back home. But till then, I'll pretend to be this girl's friend and use her to my ways. HAAAAAHAHAHA! ...There! We did your damn preview, now can we go?

Blu: Uh-huh. Anways, please stay tuned for the appearance of **Chromas and Demons** -- another AU Disgaea/Phantom Brave crossover. We hope we get the same reviews and maybe some new ones! Till then, bye and Merry Christmas!


End file.
